Have a holly, jolly, Christmas
by cpneb
Summary: Velma, her husband, the gang, and their families are all together for Christmas...the final chapter, A ray of hope, and trust is born, is here, with even more excitement and music and Christmas cheer....
1. Prelude:    Friends assemble

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

- - -

Prelude: Friends assemble

The wind had come up in the last 20-30 minutes, whipping the rare North Texas snow to a rarer-seen frenzy of a full-blown blizzard. The fire in the huge living room fireplace popped and roared with the burning of mesquite wood. It was good to be indoors, looking out….

"It's so nice to be looking out on this weather," the beautiful, petite brunette mumbled to herself as she adjusted the decorations again on the massive 8-foot Christmas tree in her living room.

"What time is it, dear?" the male voice came from another room.

"5 minutes after you asked me the last time," she responded with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ouch!" was his response. "I just wanted to know if I should start the eggs yet," was his fake whining response.

"Start them now; even with this weather, the first group should be within the next 10-15 minutes. All of the planes landed safely, and the last check online was that luggage was being retrieved."

"Thanks, dear. The pancakes are in the warming oven with the meats and the chorizo casserole."

Velma wrinkled her nose. "Did you fill the casserole with jalapeños, again?"

"Moi? I'm hurt that you would think that," he laughed. "I made multiple casseroles: 'mild' for regular consumers, and 'wild' for the more adventurous of us. I know of at least two 'guests' besides me who will devour it with love." He paused, and then continued, "at least I didn't use the habeneros that you brought home two days ago."

"Good," and she hung another ornament as the doorbell announced the first arrival.

She peeked thru the sheers on the front window and saw the outlines of 6 people on the front porch trying to knock the snow off of their coats. She closed the sheers and went to the front door, calling back to the kitchen "first batch just got arrived."

"Who is it?" she asked, sweetly.

"Candy gram for Mongo and Dinkley," called the rich male voice from the other side of the door.

"There's neither a Mongo nor a Dinkley here," she responded, just as sweetly as she opened the massive doors to reveal…

"Hi, Velms."

"Fred Jones: get your happy hiney in here before you freeze it off," as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. "…and quit blocking the door so you can let your lovely wife and wonderful children in before they freeze."

"What, no hug?" was his response as he removed his coat to reveal…

"Jinkies, Fred, not another ascot," was her response as she crinkled her face in disgust.

"Told you," was the tall, slender redheaded lady's response as she came in the door and began to remove her classically-faux fur to reveal the tailored lavender suit.

"Couldn't resist," was his response as he removed the clip-on ascot. "I needed a 'jinkies' fix."

"Oh, no, not faux ascots? What is this world coming to?"

"I'm selling them in the stores this season; they're flying off the shelves at Macy's and Nieman's," was his response as he bent down and hugged Velma.

"God, it's so good to see you again. How many years has it been?"

"Aunt Vee!" The battle cry was sounded as the kids assaulted Velma. One grabbed her right side, one grabbed the left, and the other 2 slammed into the first group.

"James! Allison! Let go: you're squeezing my breath out! Besides," she said as the first 2 released and the last 2 came in for their hugs, "I've got enough hugs for all of y'all."

"Oh, no!" was Daphne's cry. "I was afraid of that: She's gone native!"

"And what did you expect?" came be response from the kitchen. "When in Texas …."

"Hush," was Velma's response. "You can come out when the eggs are done."

"How are you doing in there, Jonathon?"

"Just fine, Fred; I'm just getting ready for the upcoming feeding frenzy," was Jonathan's response.

"Need a hand?"

"No, thank you. I've got it under control. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Let's get all of these coats hung up and these kids warming next to the fire," Velma was talking as she was removing Jamie's and George's coats. She collected all of the kid's coats, went with Daphne to the entry closet and hung them, showing Daphne where to hang the adult coats.

"Was the flight bad?" Velma asked Daphne?

"Believe it or not, even smoother the flight to Spooky Island," Daphne smiled. "How is Texas?"

"Warmer than Coolsville," was Velma's response as she hugged Daphne. "It's so good to see you, and I hate you for keeping that figure after all Fred put you through. 4 kids? And 2 sets of twins, to boot?"

"You'd be surprised: you have to keep it to keep up with them, and running the stations keeps me on my toes, so I'm busy all the time." She paused, and then asked, "How are you doing on the Shuttle II project?"

"Fine; with the minds from the two NASA organizations, we're almost ready to launch the McAuliffe."

"That's the new name?"

"Yes; we have an unfortunate plethora of names to choose from; fortunately, we need a lot of shuttles," was Velma's response as they went back into the living room

"How are you doing, Velma?" Daphne asked, quietly.

"Daphne, I didn't know that I could be this happy. I even found a husband who could cook!" she said with the classic Velma sarcasm.

"…and, can I cook…everywhere," came the sugar-coated response from the kitchen, and all of the adults laughed as Velma blushed a deep red.

"That, and my music," he continued, as the warm cello music came over the house sound system.

"It certainly didn't hurt that you found someone who understands you, did it?" Daphne smiled warmly, holding Fred's hand.

"After what we had both been through, No, it didn't. I know that I am supremely blessed, and I hope to keep him thinking the same," was Velma's heartfelt response.

"What about me? I'm the lucky one. Look who I ended up with a life partner: beauty and brains in one gorgeous package, and scared ghosts in multiple time zones, Jonathan called from the kitchen, and then broke into song: "'who could ask for anything more?'"

"Hey, I just thought of something," Fred looked very smug as he spoke.

"What's that, Freddie?"

"You said that there was no Dinkley here. I thought that you didn't change your name."

"You're partially correct, oh ghost-breath. I did take Jonathan's last name, but for my doctorate I kept my maiden name. Jonathan didn't seem to mind-" and Jonathan spoke up.

"…and, she didn't seem to mind that I kept my last name for my doctorate, either, so it worked out for everybody." And Velma smirked as Fred took a poke in the ribs from Daphne as George said "smooth, Dad."

"So, can we get a tour of the new house?" asked Daphne. "And how big is this monster, anyway?"

"As big as it needs to be," Velma responded. "We close off sections that we don't use during the year, opening them on demand; however, with all of the Shuttle work and the visitors that we get, we don't close off the house near as much as we had thought it would be. The controls that Jonathan designed are wonderful. Guys, why don't you help Jonathan move the monster food load from the kitchen to the dining room while I take the girls on a quick tour."

"But, we're not splitting up properly," whined Fred as he punched Velma in the arm.

"Save us some dinner; and there might be others coming if their flights weren't delayed, so don't devour everything in sight," admonished Velma, looking squarely at Fred, James, George, who mumbled "yes, ma'am" since that's exactly what they were planning to do. Julie and Allison each followed their mom and Velma as they went down the first hall, listening to Velma discuss the mesquite floors.

- - -

Velma, Daphne, and the girls came back into the dining room just in time to see the guys bringing the last of the meal to the table and hear the doorbell announce the next guests.

"Watch this," Velma chuckled as she ran to the front window, looked thru the sheers on the front window again and saw the outlines of more people on the front porch outside, even dimmer as the snow blew harder.

"Who is it?" she asked again, sweetly.

"Randi Ram ror Relma," called an unusual voice.

"Scooby Jr!" Velma shouted and flung the door open, moving aside quickly to avoid being trampled by the Great Dane.

"Rit's roooollllddddd!" he shouted as he skidded on the hardwood floors and crashed, belly-first, into the fireplace base. "Raaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," was his response as he settled in to get warm.

"That looks like a comfy spot," said the tall man as he stepped inside the door. "Mind if I do the same, Velma?"

"Only if you do it with me, Shaggy," Velma purred, and then punched Shaggy Rogers in the arm. "How'ya doing, guy?"

"Flying high, Velma, but only in planes, thank you very much." Shaggy handed her his coat as she held out one arm, then grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How's that guy been treating you, Velma? Not as good as I did, I hope."

"Too bad; Shaggy. I'm disgustingly happy here, and I even love Texas!"

"But not as much as she loves me," came Jonathan's voice from the kitchen.

"Hush, love. Shaggy, I only married him because he cooks … such wonderful meals" clarifying herself after having already blushed the first time that she didn't clarify. She continued, "Where's Mary Jane?"

"She is coming later; she has a previous engagement," Shaggy responded..

"Care to join us for supper?" Velma smiled with a wicked grin. "Jonathan made a wild chorizo casserole."

"Ro, Boy!" Scooby jumped up from the fireplace and ran into the dining room.

"Everyone for themselves!" Fred and Daphne yelled at the same time, laughing as the walked into the dining room hand in hand.

- - -

"Jonathan, that meal was exquisite!" said Fred as he fell into one of the love seats.

"Yea, man: you sure can stir up a mean chorizo casserole," Shaggy agreed as he and Scooby fell onto a couch.

"Thank you," said Jonathan, as he took Velma's hand as they sat with her in the chairs next to the fireplace that faced into the room.

"Velma, there's something – " Daphne started and Velma cut her off.

"I know what you're going to ask, Daph. I told you I'd never discuss it unless Jonathan was with me, and never unless I could explain it properly. Tonight's the perfect night: Christmas Eve, with the snow roaring, the fire roaring, and friends all around me."

Velma stopped, looked lovingly at Jonathan, and continued. "What happened to me was a gift, although I did not know it at the time. This is the proper time for us to tell you about our very own Christmas miracle.

Jonathan squeezed her hand, and continued for her. "…and I can tell you what this wonderful woman has meant to me, and how she came into my life. The irony is that the same event happening to each of us started us on the path that has led us here."

Daphne gasped. "You don't mean –" and Velma cut her off again.

"Yes, I do, Daph. Everybody get comfortable; the kids are old enough to hear this. Jonathan and I started our paths towards each other with funerals. Jonathan lost his fiancée, and I lost a husband," Velma looked at Jonathan with a single tear coming down, and asked softly, "Do you want to start?"

"Certainly, love." He looked, kissed her tenderly, and then turned back to the group. His demeanor visibly changed from comfortable to one who has experienced much pain. "Daphne, I had just buried my fiancée, and I did not know if I wanted to live or die..."

- - -


	2. Chapter 1: He lost his

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions, being barely responsible for himself….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

A safety tip for those of you not raised in the Southwest: jalepenos eaten raw could cause a bit of discomfort: just eat a piece of bread to dull the pain….

- - -

Chapter 1 – He lost his…

Jonathan looked at his lovely wife Velma, kissed her tenderly, and then turned back to the group seated in their living room. His demeanor visibly changed from comfortable to someone who had experienced pain that he was trying to share. "Daphne, I had just buried my fiancée, and I did not know if I wanted to live or die…."

- - -

The clouds had opened up for the 10th straight day of rain, common in the Northwest but totally out-of-character in Phoenix in the summer. Jonathan knelt for the 7th day in a row in the mud that now covered Samantha's grave. The rain masked his tears but did not hide them from him and her, for he knew she was watching.

"Peace, to you, my darling Samantha. The weeks were not long enough for us to be together physically; I won't say for our love, because ours is a love that has been and will remain forever, you taught me that. I will follow your wishes, and I will move forward. If it's all right with you, I will bring whoever you send to me back here for you to meet and see that I have moved forward with my life."

The rain stopped, and a shaft of sunlight hit her tombstone.

'Samantha Melvina Jacobson.

Born June 11, 1963.

Died June 10, 1986.

Beloved daughter and loving friend.'

"…and would have been beloved wife of Jonathan Christopher Davis," he smiled as he said it out loud again. "I don't know why you came into my life, how you knew what you did about me, why you had to die, but I will never forget you and will honor your last request. I will move on," he said, unsuccessfully holding back tears, "but I will never forget you. I love you, Samantha, and I will always love you." With that, he placed the final rose on the gravesite in the sunbeam, kissed the stone, stood, and turned to walk to the car that would take him to his future. The rain teased the sunbeam, and then the clouds opened again, weeping on the single remaining rose.

- - -

Jonathan stopped and squeezed Velma's hand while she did the same to his. She took a handkerchief and wiped at his tears, then at hers; hearing this had always hurt, and the hand squeeze told her that neither of them would ever have to face that pain alone, again, while it reminded her that they would not be where they were today without that pain.

"Jonathan." Daphne was almost silent in her comment. "What … happened?"

"Believe it or not, I literally rear-ended her in a grocery store. How cliché, huh?" Jonathan laughed now, trying to chase away his hurt. He paused for the confused looks, and then continued….

- - -

"Where's the masa harina? New stores absolutely drive me crazy!" Jonathan muttered to himself as he whipped the grocery basket thru the store at high speed. He immediately wished he had been paying attention as he rammed a lady from behind. He knew that because the card came to a sudden start and the alto voice yelled, "HEY! Watch it!"

He looked up and said a silent prayer of thanks when she turned around. Her face was that of the angel of his dreams.

"I'm so very sorry. Are you hurt?" he asked as she rubbed her behind and he wished he were her hand.

"I'm fine, thank you, just a bit sore. Are you all right?" her voice was soft, sultry, and the voice that men dreamed of.

"The only thing that hurts on me is my heart." Jeez, what a corny line!

She smiled. "And why, pray tell, is that?" her smile was intoxicating.

"It's broken because it caused you pain."

"Awwww, not bad, creamed corn."

"Creamed corn?"

"That line was such as poor attempt at smooth and simultaneously so corny…." She smirked. Even her smirk was intoxicating.

"Can I make it up to you? I could make dinner for you tonight, or perhaps a concert tomorrow night?"

"Sorry: I'm otherwise occupied tonight, and tomorrow night I'm already going to a concert."

"Really?" His voice leapt. "Which?"

"The symphony."

"Perhaps I'll see you there, or maybe, by chance, perhaps you'll see me there…" he smiled, deviously.

"Oh. Ok. Maybe I'll see you, then."

"And I can take you for an after-concert coffee?"

She had started to push her cart away, then stopped and turned. "If you're good," she smiled, turned, and left.

I stood there like an idiot, and then smirked to myself. "We'll see…."

- - -

"Creamed corn. What a smooth line, Jon," Fred smirked.

"It was sweet," Daphne cooed, and punched Fred while Velma and her daughters laughed at him as he grabbed his arm and feigned serious pain.

"So, what happened?" James asked, excitedly.

- - -

'The next night was the symphony concert. I was one of the guest soloists playing the Beethoven "Triple", so I knew she'd see me at the concert.'

We were backstage after the concert talking to audience members and signing programs when I heard that voice again, calling "Hey, creamed corn."

There she was. All 5'1 (if that), drop-dead gorgeous in a rose-colored evening dress ("Are you sure it wasn't orange?" Velma asked with a giant smirk. "Hush!" was Daphne's response) and a smile to melt frozen butter.

She walked up to me and hugged me. I had died and gone to heaven.

"Great job," she said, and then punched me in the arm. "If you had told me you were famous, I could have sued for bodily injury!" ("My kind of woman!" was Allison's comment, and she successfully dodged the pillows from her brothers).

"I'm by no means famous; just a post-graduate student enjoying life."

"Music major?"

"Double major: Astrophysics and music."

"Now, that's strange…"

"Not really; both require the soul, just in different ways."

"A trip?" she chuckled. "Good one."

"?"

"A triple pun."

"?"

"Music requiring soul to play, astrophysics requiring soul to soar, and an African-American "soul brother: therefore, a "triple pun; hence, the Trip."

"Oh." I didn't care, I just wanted to hear her talk some more.

"So, where's my coffee?"

"Let me finish up back here, and we'll go then."

"Where?"

"First, I need to go with my partners to an after-concert party sponsored by several of the symphony board members. Then, we can go over to MoonNickel; it's better than the alternatives."

"Sounds good, I'll wait for you out front," and she reached up, grabbed my face, and kissed my cheek. "I'm Sam, by the way," she said as she left, her mid-back length brunette hair teasing me as it swung.

- - -

Jonathan paused for a moment and took a drink of the coffee that Velma had brought to him. Smiling his thanks, he continued….

- - -

I took her to the after-concert party. I smiled as my trio accepted all of the congratulations that we could stand (and I got them with Sam standing next to me!), and Sam and I snuck out and went to MoonNickel in formal wear and drank coffee for far too many hours. I knew, by the time that I got back to the apartment, that I had found the woman with whom I would spend the rest of my life.

She was six months older than I, but she was graduating in 3½ weeks with her dual undergraduate degrees in Psychology and Sociology and a minor in Japanese ("Someone needs to understand the Far East because it's growing in importance; and, since we're spending all of our government's time and tax dollars on Europe, I decided that someone should be me," she has said somewhere between her 3rd and 5th cups of coffee). I already had both my BA and BS degrees and was working on the dual masters. She had lost her parents in a car accident 2 years ago and was now alone, having no siblings. I had lost my sister in a gun accident when she was 5. We both loved classical music, both hard-core fans of Bernstein's Mass. She loved animals and wanted to get a cat when she got her own home. She loved roses and anything rose-colored (even having a pair of rose-colored sunshades!). I got lost several times that night in her deep chocolate-brown eyes, and I think that she liked me, too…or, at least, that's what I suspected when she kissed me goodnight for 10 minutes in front of her apartment. ("Someone was a little slow, huh?" Fred smirked, and Daphne stared at him. "What? What did I do?" "It only took **you** 6 years to ask me to marry you, Fred Jones, and you think Jonathan was slow?" "DAD! **Six years**?" came the chorus from both sets of twins.)

The night after graduation, I convinced (OK, I had to promise them a free meal afterwards) the quartet that I was in to come to my apartment, and we all serenaded Sam as she sat on the couch. They then started playing, and I got up and walked to her.

"Sam, my life before you has been like this quartet without a cello: missing its support. It needs the support to be complete, just as I need you to be complete." I knelt, pulled the ring box from my outer coat pocket, and opened it. "I can only be complete in my life if you agree to be my wife. Samantha Melvina Jacobson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man in the world?"

She had already gasped (I had thought that she didn't expect it, but the next night she burst my bubble and told me she knew, and lots more….), and told me by taking my face in her hands, kissing me deeply, and then saying the magic words:

"Sure thing, creamed corn."

The quartet had stopped and now was laughing hysterically. They laughed so hard, they forgot about the meal promise.

- - -

The next day, Sam called me and said that the during her checkup, her doctor had asked her if she could move up her surgery that was scheduled for 2 weeks hence because he was leaving town for his son's graduation, and she agreed. She was checking in that afternoon, and would I stop by after 8? Besides, she needed to show off "her man and her ring" to the hospital staff, many of them she knew from her college advanced studies that she had attended at the same hospital.

I came by after 8 and knocked on the door, then opened it after she responded. She was lying in the hospital bed, reading, and put her book down and motioned for me to come over and kiss her before she got up and hit me.

"Hey, future husband," she said softly. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong, future wife?" I asked after I kissed her and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her up so I could hold her. She turned her face away from mine, and said, in a whisper,

"I'm not going to make it thru the operation."

"WHAT?" I unknowingly almost squeezed her breath out, stopping after she pinched me.

"I'm not going to be here after tomorrow afternoon, darling. I'm sorry."

"How….What…."

"I got my two-minute warning."

"From…?" and she responded by pointing skyward. "And He sent some keys for you, just in case you didn't believe it was Him."

"Such as…?"

"Remember when your sister died? You heard the gunshot, and you ran into the room where she was and found her bleeding on the couch?"

I hadn't told her that. My tears, already started with anger, were changing….

"She looked up at you and said, 'Don't worry about me, big brother, I'll watch over you and wait for you,' and then she died."

"How could you know…?"

"And remember your stand partner in 9th grade that you had the crush on? Well, neat trick getting to 2nd base with her in the practice rooms at…

"HEY!" and then I realized just what she was telling me.

"Jonathan Christopher Davis, I love you, and I will go on loving you, even after I'm no longer here physically. I'm going up there to watch over you with your sister and my parents who, by the way, totally approve of you. There are some things that you have to promise me before I go."

"What are they, Sam?"

"Well, let's start down the list," and she proceeded to tell me what I had to do after she was gone. This went on for over an hour, mainly because I kept getting tissue boxes. She, amazingly, shed no tears only once up until the last request.

"One last thing. You have to promise to find someone else to love, and not hang onto my memory. You'll only hurt yourself if you do, and you'll force me to come back and punch you if you do," she said, jokingly, and then burst into tears.

I held here even tighter as she sobbed uncontrollably, "I'm so scared, Jon; I'm so scared. Please, don't let me go tonight, and please let me go in the future."

After the tears slowed, I raised her face and kissed the remaining tears away. "Can I do one thing: if I find someone, can I bring her by for your approval?"

"Certainly; after all, what's a fiancée to do but to approve her replacement? And, for you, creamed corn, I won't be a matter of if, but when, with your smooth pick-up lines and demeanor."

"Now, you're just being foolish. No one will ever replace you." Something that she said made me stop, and I grinned. "Want to get married tonight? There's a hospital chaplain who, I'm certain, would be happy to come up and - "

"WHAT?"

"Gee, I thought I was clear…."

"Jon, I won't do that to you. That's not fair to you."

Remember, Samantha darling, 'Fair –'"

"'…is what you take a pig to.' I know, my love, but that's not right for you. I wanted to kick-start you on your career and place your music as a love, not the life, and this looks like the way that I get to do it."

We talked until midnight when the nurses ran me out, especially after each of them came in and ogled the ring before they had to put it away with her valuables. I went home and prayed all night for a miracle that I knew would not come, falling asleep in the early morning and waking only to the phone call that told me that the operation was a success but the patient died, and she had left written instructions for me to handle the arrangements. I made sure that she was buried wearing her engagement ring.

- - -

Four months later, I applied to major universities in Texas to transfer my credits and continue my graduate education there. On the way out of town, I picked up 2 dozen roses, took them to her, and told her I'd be back with my fiancée: her 'replacement,' as she so tactfully put it.

- - -

By this time, Daphne, Fred, all of the boys and girls, and Shaggy were all using tissues; even Scooby was whimpering and wiping at his eyes. Velma had heard the story many times before, and even she was holding a box of tissues in her lap. I grabbed a handful for myself, and wiped a stray tear from her face.

"My God, Jonathan. I can't believe you're still sane after that," Fred said as he came over and hugged me.

"But, Fred, who said I ever was, or am now, sane?" I joked and blew my nose at the same time.

"Velma, did you ever-" Daphne asked, and Velma answered before the question got out.

"Yes, I did, Daphne. Jonathan took me to Phoenix after he proposed to me, and we went to Samantha's grave; we must have spent over an hour there. I think I passed, because I didn't get rained on. We've been back several times on the way to the coast, as well."

"Gee, Velms, in Phoenix in the summer: what are the odds?"

"Fred, it stopped raining one hour before we landed, it started the next day 2 hours after we took off, and it never rained while we were on the ground. You figure it out, oh great detective, or do you need a plan, first?" Velma held up her hand, and Daphne and the girls each came over and gave her a "high-five."

"That's why the rose bushes lined the walk up to the house," Daphne suddenly realized.

"And why I call him 'creamed corn' in my letters to you, Daph. 'So, now, you know'," and she turned to Jon, and the recited together:

"'And knowing is half the battle!'"

Jonathan spoke up after the long silence.

"Does anybody need anything before we move on?" Jon grinned. "Fred, I do need to find out a few things about your 'extended engagement,'" and laughed out loud at the red Fred. "Besides, I need to hear a few more 'little Velma' stories; her mom didn't tell me all of them!" and he laughed again as Velma got up and non-verbally threatened Fred with bodily injury if he talked. "Shaggy, are you hungry? There's more of the chorizo wild casserole, and I have some fresh jalepenos that I've been saving for your visit."

"Clear the paths!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby headed for the kitchen followed by the rest of the 'new gang.'

- - -

"Everybody settled in?" Jonathan asked while he added more mesquite logs to the fire as George finally got back to the couch.

"What time is it, mom?" Julie asked Daphne

"Where's your watch, dear?"

"I packed it."

"Ok, at least you didn't lose it."

"Yet," mumbled George, who was not successful at dodging the swinging pillow from Allison.

"It's 7:35," Velma responded.

"Thanks, Aunt Vee."

"I don't know how much more I can handle," Fred said. "Chasing monsters is much easier than hearing this."

"Sorry, Fred, you don't get off that easily. I need the story from your, Daphne's, Shaggy's, and Scooby's points of view while Velma tells it; I know what she has told me, but there were things that happened she hasn't told me."

"Jonathan!" Velma swung a pillow it him and knocked his glasses off.

"1…2…3: My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" and Velma led the group yell as Jonathan bent down and picked his glasses off of the floor.

"Sorry, dear, but there were things happening where you weren't, and I can bet that your friends never told you the whole story." Jonathan looked at Fred and Daphne. "I'm right, aren't I?" He smiled as they blushed.

"He's right, Velms. There were thing that we couldn't tell you, not then…." Fred looked at Jonathan and asked: "How'd you figure that out?"

"Gee, you suspect good detective work? Look who I married. What did you expect, a sloppy investigation?" and they all were quiet for a moment until Velma laughed, then became very quiet. Jonathan suddenly had an evil grin. "Besides, Fred, I never heard what finally pushed you off of that 6-year-old fence; that's got to be a good story, at least worth some of my homemade triple-peach cobbler and homemade whipped cream," and the laughs came again as flustered Fred fought back unsuccessfully the laughter.

"Ok, before I start, load your tissues, because it's round two," and she kissed Jonathan and handed him the tissue box, took a deep breath, and began.

"Daphne, I had just buried my fiancée, and I don't think that you knew that , without him, I did not want to live any longer. I was going to the bathroom to get the pill bottle when you rang my doorbell …."

- - -

chapter 1 finis….

- - -


	3. Chapter 2: Green is good,

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions, being barely responsible for himself….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

- - -

Chapter 2 – Green is good, in many different ways….

"Ok, before I start, load your tissue boxes, because it's round two," and Velma kissed Jonathan and handed him the tissue box, took a deep breath, and began.

"Daphne, I had just buried my fiancée, and I don't think that you knew that, without him, I did not want to live any longer. I was going to the bathroom to get the pill bottle when you rang my doorbell …," and just at that time their doorbell rang.

"Who are we expecting, dear?" Velma asked.

"…besides Mary Jane? It's a surprise, dear" and Jonathan went to the door, peeked out, and opened it, saying as he did, "Well the snow has slowed down somewhat. Come on in," as the airport shuttle service team began to come in with luggage. "By the way, Velma," Jonathan stage-whispered conspiratorially, "this isn't the surprise."

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones? We have your things," the lady spoke as she carried in 4 large purple suitcases.

"Did we get it all?" Daphne smiled as the first of her suitcases were set on the floor, followed by 4 more.

"Yes, ma'am. We have all of the luggage and the packages that you shipped yesterday."

"Packages?" Fred asked, turning to Daphne.

"Well, Fred, dear, I guess you didn't want your Christmas presents to sit under the tree while we were here, did you?" Daphne smiled, and then laughed out loud as the kids suddenly jumped up and ran for the large boxes that Daphne had packed. She wagged the "index mother finger."

"Uh, Uh, Uh," was her only comment and they all stopped dead in their tracks and went back sheepishly to their chairs.

After 5 minutes work of 5 professionals, over 4 feet of wall space next to the front door was covered with large unwrapped boxes and luggage. Velma, Jonathan, Shaggy, and Scooby had gone to the kitchen and brought out cart filled with cupcakes and steaming mugs of coffee and hot chocolate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I've already check with your supervisor; she's not expecting you back until I call, and I'm not calling until you've had a chance to sit by the fire, warm up, and have some coffee and cupcakes before you go back out," and Jonathan held up the first steaming mug. "So, who's first?"

- - -

The five shuttle workers all stood by the roaring fire ("We've been sitting for over two hours in the traffic on the way over here behind 3 different wrecks," was the reason that the lead driver gave for not sitting) and talked to Jonathan, Velma, and were introduced to Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and their young charges. The workers all got several autographs ("We're all big fans"), and enjoyed their conversations and warmth. In the last few minutes before Jonathan called, he and Fred slipped away to Jon's office, where Fred absconded with five envelopes and placed $100.00 in each, sealing them after including a thank-you note for the work and courtesy that they had shown. He returned and handed the envelopes out after Jonathan told them that he had called the supervisor and shared the supervisor's statement that they all, after returning the shuttle vans, were all released for the night since the airport was closing in 90 minutes, not enough time for them to return for and make another pickup. The group of them all thanked Fred and Daphne, and thanked Velma and Jon for their hospitality, and waved goodbye to Scooby, Shaggy, and the young ones as they headed back to the vans.

- - -

"Daphne, did you pack your house?" Jonathan asked, and everyone else laughed as she gave him a pout that then turned into a large grin.

"No, you've never traveled with me," she said as she separated the 7 purple suitcases and motioned to Fred; he was already picking up two.

"Jonathan, where should I put these?"

"Hush, Jonathan; remember, there are innocent children present," was Velma's slicing response.

"I'll show you," he said as he grabbed two more. "The boys' room is on the left of yours, and the girls' is on the right. Scooby and Shaggy, your rooms are next to the boys."

"Wagon, ho," called Fred, and George, James, Allison, Jamie, Shaggy, and Scooby each got their backpacks and suitcases and headed out with Fred and Jonathan, leaving Daphne and Velma in the now-almost quiet room.

"You've got him pretty well-trained now, huh?" Velma laughed as she sipped a cup of hot chocolate.

Daphne laughed. "V, you know better. That man will never figure it out. I told him that he wasn't trained, but he was trainable. He had the nerve to ask when I thought he'd be trained, and I told him –"

"Six months after he's in the ground, right?" Velma chuckled as Daphne nodded, giggled, and sat down next to Velma and sipped her own coffee.

"We've been separated for too long, Velma. I've missed you."

"And I, you, Daphne. I still can't get over the two sets of twins. What are they now, 10 and 12?"

"You're very close. James and Jamie just turned 13, and George and Allison will be 10 in February."

"And you still look good, girlfriend." Velma just shook her head.

"Working out, keeping up with the TV stations, keeping up with 4 kids, and keeping Fred straight is a full-time job all by itself." Daphne had a big smile. "I've been blessed, just as I was blessed when you came into my life and stood by me for all those years. Even while Fred and I broke up before the group debacle, you still stood by me. And don't tell me you didn't! I know what a crush you had on him, and I knew that you two were skulking around for awhile," Velma's eyes grew large. "Don't worry; I was never mad at you, only at my big blond lug. I knew that you were hurting, and if I lost him to you, I'd still have my two best friends."

"You...knew…all along?" Velma was actually shocked.

"With the guilty looks that you two had all of the time, who wouldn't have known? I suspected that Fred's ego would get him into trouble, and you'd land on him like a ton of bricks on a box of water balloons, but I didn't expect him to be so stupid as to take credit again and again to the point that he insulted all of us for what looked like the last time." By this time, Daphne had moved closer to Velma, and her voice had dropped to a very quiet tone. "You scared me, Velma, when you quit and walked away. I was scared and mad at the same time, and I didn't know what to do except to go home and yell at the top of my lungs for almost 15 minutes. The neighbors were not amused, and neither were my parents.

"But, it was good for me. That's when I realized that I needed to be able to take care of myself. I learned judo, became a brown belt in karate, learned to shoot at the rifle range, and actually started working as hard as I had shopped on my journalism; that's what got me the jobs that I had, and what led me to meet Ned Roterr," Velma's eyes grew big as she recognized the name of one of her world's media moguls. "He gave me some pointers, and I began to watch television to decide where to invest my money. After 4 years, and just before I graduated with my undergraduate degree, I bought my first radio station.

"I had to do something. While we were chasing ghosts and monsters, I was watching TV at night after you went to sleep, looking for good stations wherever we went and researching which ones would be the best ones to buy and to avoid. Your studying all of the time in the van gave me the courage to do the same at night. I had to work harder than you, and I was certainly **not **going to let Fred known what was going on. I was going to be my own woman, and if I got married, I would be an equal partner… "

"…who could bring home the bacon and kill the pig, both two- and four-legged varieties," Velma grinned. "I was jealous of you, Daphne."

"What? You, jealous of me?"

"Yes, I always was. I always wanted to be you, you knew that. You helped me in so many ways that I can't even count them…but I won't include the cat suit," Velma frowned, and the both she and Daphne broke into a laugh that drowned out the sounds of the crackling fire.

"Have you gotten one for Jonathan?" Daphne had an evil grin.

"Daphne!" Velma blushed, bowed her head, and then raised it with an equally naughty grin.

"…and I'll bet it's orange, too, right?" Daphne asked, and then laughed as Velma gave her a big smile and said, "Orange and brown work well together: they're the colors of fall," using her decorator voice.

"I even have wine, red, white, and purple ones. How about you?" Velma grinned as Daphne gasped, and then laughed even harder as Velma wagged her index finger. "Uh, Uh, Uh, not unless you've been very good…" she dead-panned,

"Or very, very bad," Daphne laughed, and the two friends' uproarious laugh fest was interrupted by the doorbell once again.

"Who's next? Maybe Mary Jane made it in?" Velma asked as she peeked out the door, and then turned to Daphne. "The great detective strikes again," and with a flourish she opened the door to reveal –

"Hi, guys. Miss me?" said Mary Jane as she stepped in carrying her backpack and briefcase, followed by two airport shuttle workers, one with two suitcases and one with a very large box. Her huge red down coat was covered in ice crystals.

"Where can we put these, ma'am?" one of the workers asked, not understanding why the two ladies in the house broke into a loud laugh and each wagged their index finger.

"By the door with the rest is fine, gentlemen, thank you," Velma stated as Daphne reached for her purse.

"The rule tonight is that you don't leave without drinking at least one cup of coffee and standing by the fire for at least 15 minutes; the last crew that left a few minutes ago was told by their supervisor that the airport was closing at 9; by the time you get back, you'll have enough time to drop off the vehicle and head home, so come on over here and get some coffee," Velma was talking as she was pouring each of them a fresh cup and then offering it to them. Mary Jane removed her coat, revealing an emerald-green dress underneath, and received her hug from Velma, who then offered her a cup of hot chocolate. Daphne, in the meantime, had retrieved her purse, pulled out 2 $100-dollar bills, and folded them so that she passed them in a handshake as the workers left and after they had had their coffee and cupcakes in front of the fire.

When the door closed, Daphne asked: "Where did you get that dress? That looks wonderful! I want one!"

"Aire Maxima," was Mary Jane's response.

"You're an 'Aire-X Head'? I thought I'd seen a dress like that at the store before, but –"

"…it's expensive? You're right; but going green ecologically has had its rewards…"

"?"

"I've been targeting companies that aren't green (which, believe me, is pretty easy: close your eyes, open the phone book, and point," generating a chuckle from Velma). "Simple things: I propose to reduce their expenses, help the environment, and gain them positive publicity both with their employees and customers, not to mention the public at large. I show them two things in 5 minutes, and I usually leave with a contract or a letter of agreement. You can't go to a C-level meeting in bell-bottoms, now can you, Daphne?" Mary Jane laughed.

"Mary Jane! Girl, I didn't know you had it in you. Where have you been hiding all of this?" Daphne was simultaneously startled, surprised, and pleased.

"You didn't think I spent all of this time in California making beaded necklaces for nothing, did you?" She grinned at Daphne, and continued. "I decided that I didn't want to spend my life in a tent after Spooky Island, so I went back and completed my undergraduate degree and paid for it in necklaces, bracelets, and wallets: you'd be surprised how much money you could make doing that, especially selling over the Internet. One B-School degree, easy on the ice and you've got the credential to attack the killer corporate blue suits. This dress didn't hurt much, either: drool generators + blonde hair attached Ka-Ching!" Mary Jane laughed, again, joined by both Velma and Daphne. "Besides, have you seen Shaggy and Scooby's grocery bill? The contracts are a self-defense mechanism: somebody's got to cover the Scooby Snack expense," and Velma laughed, again.

"If you want green, you'll love these floors," Velma pointed down.

"They're gorgeous," was Mary Jane's response. "It's not oak or pine or redwood…."

"Mesquite. Wonderful tree, beautiful wood when polished up, and hard as nails for traffic. The stuff grows down here like trash, and you've got to do something besides make firewood and cook with it."

"Hmmm," Mary Jane pondered for a few moments. "Let me work with this for a bit."

"Are you hungry after your flight?" Velma changed the subject." Jonathan made a vegetarian casserole that's to die for," Velma said, motioning towards the dining room.

"Where **is** this guy I've been hearing about, Velma? It sounds like you hit the mother lode. He cooks," and Mary Jane looks puzzled when Velma blushed and Daphne unsuccessfully choked back a laugh, "he's super-intelligent, and that cello! My God, I listened to one of his CDs last week, and his playing was so magnificent that I cried thru the last 4 tracks."

"He's in the back with my "thundering horde"," Daphne responded, "along with Shaggy and Scooby. They're putting up the luggage and trying to figure out where the Christmas presents are."

"I've got a present for Shaggy," Mary Jane grinned evilly as they left the great room.

- - -

"Where'd they go?" Fred asked Jonathan. Both sets of twins were still in their rooms, enjoying the new-found game systems and computer access set up in each, and Shaggy and Scooby were watching the snow fall from their room.

"We're in the kitchen," Velma called out. "We'll be in in 15."

"Fred, you're one lucky guy," Jonathan said as he went to the cart to pour them both a fresh cup of coffee.

"Me, my friend? You cracked the ultimate case and won the prize: only one other man has stolen Velma's heart and had the love returned, so I bow to your superior skill, sir," and Fred gave an exaggerated bow and almost wore the coffee when he raised his head and bumped Jonathan's outstretched hand holding Fred's cup.

"You had a crush on her for awhile, Fred, didn't you?" Jonathan asked as he sat. Fred fell into his chair, splashing a bit of coffee on the floor.

"Did Velma tell you?"

"Only a bit, after we had been together for a month or two and only because she wanted to be totally honest with me."

"Velms has always been special to me, Jonathan. Ever since her parents brought her over to the house as a baby and I saw her, I knew we'd be linked somehow."

"Ah, so you too fell under the Dinkley love spell?" Jonathan asked, stone-faced, and then couldn't hold it any longer as Fred had a spit-take and coffee went everywhere. "Don't worry, Fred: I understand far too well what it does to a man. You should see the looks that she gets when deliveries come and she answers the door. The amazing thing," Jonathan continued as he tossed Fred a towel to dry his coffee-covered pants, "is that she doesn't to this day realize how intoxicatingly lovely she is. She still thinks that she's an unattractive sexually-ambiguous geek. She's still a geek (if you can be that with two doctorates), but she's my geek, and I wouldn't give the world for her."

"Jonathan, I was worried about you before, but now: you're hopeless, man."

"As are you, Fred. How'd two guys like us get this lucky or this blessed?"

"I don't know, Jon, my man, but let's hope they never catch on, or they'll dump us –

"- like road kill off the front of an 18-wheeler," Jonathan finished the line for Fred, who stopped for a moment, and then laughed. Fred looked thoughtful for a moment, and then grinned evilly.

"So, you have two doctorates, correct?"

"Yes and…"

"Velma has two doctorates, so…I guess you too are truly meant for each other."

"…and the catch is?" Jonathan leaned forward and stared at the still-grinning Fred.

"You are both paradoxes, or should I say "pair-o-docs?"

"You're evil, my friend, and that one is soooo old in this house," Jonathan dead-panned, and then he and Fred laughed, toasting each other by clicking coffee cups and drank deeply.

The three ladies emerged from the dining room to see the toast and hear the laughter.

"What did you put in that coffee, Velma?"

"I didn't make it, but if I know my husband," she smiled, "he put lots of love into it."

- - -

A/N: I would be remiss if I did not acknowledge the wonderful fans who have read thus far. I would like to acknowledge Eternity15, Mlle. Dinkley (my heroine!), and purplebuffy who have provided reviews thus far. I have been a fan of all of you FanFiction writers for far too long to not acknowledge the works that you have done that I have enjoyed. I was hoping for a few readers, but this has exceeded my expectations! A hearty thanks to all of you; have a jalapeño, on me, and stay tuned….


	4. Chapter 3: She lost hers, Part I

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

- - -

Chapter 3 – She lost hers, part I

The three ladies emerged from the dining room to see Fred and Jonathan toasting each other with coffee cups and see them laughing.

"What did you put in that coffee, Velma?" Daphne asked.

"I didn't make it, but if I know my husband," she smiled, "he put lots of love into it."

'Hey, lover, are you ready?" Jonathan looked at Velma.

"Let's get everybody seated," she said, and then picked up pillows from the couch and threw them at her husband and Fred, who now were seeing Mary Jane for the first time since she arrived and had their jaws, likely, out of joint.

"Oh, my," said Jonathan.

"Helllloooo, nurse," dead-panned Fred. He turned to Jonathan. "'What should we do now, Pinky?'"

"'I don't know, Brain, but where are we going to get two sheep and an angora goat to sheer at this time of night?'" was Jonathan's response, and the kids, Shaggy, and Scooby (just entering the room) all applauded, and Shaggy came over and stood in front of Mary Jane.

"New?" he asked.

"Yes. You like?" she responded.

"Better than triple-decker chicken and pineapple pizza with cherries and whipped cream on top," was his response.

"Ooohhh, I think I've got a winner," was her response as she gave him a long kiss that was finally interrupted by Daphne and Velma yelling "GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!" and the boys whistling their approval.

Mary Jane sat in Shaggy's lap ("I said, get a room!" "We have one, Daphne, and it's quite lovely and conveniently down the hall," was Shaggy's response. "I think we have a monster," responded Jonathan, dodging the tossed tissue), and everyone else went back to their original spots from before.

"Ok, before I start, load your tissue boxes, because it's round two," and Velma kissed Jonathan and handed him the tissue box, took a deep breath, and began.

"Daphne, I had just buried my fiancée, and I don't think that you knew that, without him, I did not want to live any longer. I was going to the bathroom to get the pill bottle when you rang my doorbell …."

- - -

"Velma?" silence, then "VELMA!" as Daphne punched the doorbell four or five times before Velma opened it, dried tears still on her face and her blouse.

Velma said nothing, just fell into Daphne and sobbed uncontrollably.

Daphne just stood there for a moment, the guided the distraught young woman back into the house and closed the door, all the time holding her as she continued to sob.

"I," sob, "can't live," more sobs, "without him," and more sobs.

"Why did this have to happen, Daphne? WHY? Have I been so bad that the gods are punishing me by bringing him to me and then taking him away? What did **he** do to deserve to die? What have** I** done to deserve this?" all at an intensity level that Daphne had never heard Velma use.

She stopped for a moment, and looked up at the redhead, and spoke in a clear, strong voice. "You came just before I was going to join him, Daphne. Tell me why I shouldn't go thru with it," and with that, she broke away , went to her kitchen, and sat on a high stool.

"Tell me, Daphne. Why shouldn't I join him, now?"

- - -

The wedding was wonderful and spectacular, the newspapers and TV stations reported.

**First Mystery Inc. Wedding Starts with a BANG!** The page one above-the-fold headline read, with a half-page picture of Velma and Ethan kissing in front of the church.

**Jinkies! After Honeymoon on Spooky Island, What's Next for the MI Couple? **

The press had taken to calling them the MI couple.

"Guess someone couldn't spell Mystery, Inc.," was Velma's classic response to a reporter asking her how she felt about be referred to as MI.

- - -

Velma was at home when the doorbell rang. She answered it and found 2 police officers standing there, looking for all the world like they'd rather be anywhere else. Behind them was a gentleman in a dark suit holding a Bible.

"Hello, Officer Gianelli, Officer Davidson. What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Velma was smiling a huge smile: she'd just returned from her honeymoon with the most wonderful man in the world.

"Velma, it's Ethan," Officer Gianelli said, and stepped forward quickly and caught her as she fainted.

- - -

"Velma? Velma, are you awake? A voice from above her head was speaking, but she was standing, so how was that happening? No, she was lying down on something soft, but where? The couch…how did I get there? Oh, right, Officer Gianelli…and she remembered.

"ETHAN!" she screamed and sat up, banging her head on the person leaning over her. "Where's Ethan? What's happened to Ethan?"

"Velma, he was broadsided by a drunk driver who was also on drugs," the officer spoke softly and slowly. "His body is alive, but…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and she pushed the officers out of the way. "I have to go! Where is he? What have you done to Ethan?"

"He's at the hospital, Velma. We came to take you there, to see him…" the officer's voice trailed as the tears began for flow from her face and she let out an anguished howl.

- - -

Daphne picked up the story, watching Velma and seeing her face.

"I was coming up the sidewalk towards Ethan and Velma's house when I saw the police car and heard the howl coming from Velma that would have made Scooby proud and scared at the same time. I think I levitated into the house; I certainly don't remember running. I saw the police officers and the priest, and I knew from the look on Velma's face that it was Ethan. Officer Davidson motioned me outside, and I came.

'What happened?'

'Daphne, Ethan was broadsided four blocks from here by a drunk, drugged-up driver doing 75 in a 20. Fred pulled him from the car before it exploded –'

'My Fred?'

'Yes; he was behind Ethan's car and saw the whole thing. He called us and pulled Ethan out.'

'How is Ethan?'

'He only spoke in the ambulance on the way in, and then he lost consciousness, according to Fred.'

'What did he say?'

''Tell Jinkies I love her,'' and then the officer tried to keep his emotions under control as Daphne burst into tears. 'The doctors have him breathing, but he's in a coma. They fear that there may be too much brain damage…' and the officer trailed off as he saw Velma coming out of the door being held up by the priest and Officer Gianelli.

'Daphne?' Velma's voice was soft. 'I fear I may have lost my Ethan,' and she burst into tears and hugged ran towards me….

- - -

"I got to him as fast as I could, Velms," Fred's voice was barely audible, and the only noises in the room were the sniffles and crackling of the fire. "I pulled him out of the car, and held him as the ambulance came. He looked up at me and said "Thanks Fred, I owe you one," closed his eyes, then opened them suddenly and shouted, "VELMA! I LOVE YOU!" and then lost consciousness.

Velma ran from her seat and hugged Fred and Daphne, saying "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou," and then releasing them. " I don't remember you being there, Daphne, and I'm so happy that Ethan wasn't alone when…" Jonathan looked at Fred and mouthed a "Thank You" to him.

She sat back down, and continued after blowing her nose several times. "Where was I?" she asked the space around her. "Oh, yes, the officers took me to the hospital…."

- - -

Fred was sitting in the waiting room when I walked in with the officers. His shirt was bloody, and wondered if he had been hurt somewhere. "Velma, I'm so sorry," and I knew it was Ethan's blood.

"Freddie, is he awake?"

"No, Velma, and –"

"Excuse me, sir." A doctor stepped forward, a slender blonde with glasses. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Christie, and I was the surgeon on call. Mrs. Dace, can we talk over here?" and she pointed to a small room.

"No. Tell me how he is, doctor." Velma's voice took command.

"Not well, I'm afraid, Mrs. Dace. He suffered damaged to multiple internal organs, crushed both of his hands, and has severe brain damage. Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you if he'll recover. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, Daphne and Fred and I will see him."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but hospital regulations-"

"Don't mean squat to me right now," was Velma's response in a voice that could have chewed steel. "My friends are coming with me to see my husband."

- - -

chapter 3 incomplete….

- - -

A/N: Please let me know if you believe that the rating needs to be changed. I will have part II of this chapter published before the weekend. I apologize for the delay. I was hoping for a few readers, but this continues to exceed my expectations. Thank you….Sorry, no peppers tonight, they're all sleeping...


	5. Chapter 4: She lost hers, Part II

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

- - -

Chapter 4 – She lost hers, part II

"Yes, Daphne and Fred and I will see Ethan," Velma pushed her way forward, pulling Daphne and Fred along.

Dr. Elizabeth Christie held out her arm to block everyone but Velma. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but hospital regulations-"

"Don't mean squat to me right now," was Velma's response in a voice that could have chewed steel. "My friends are coming with me to see my husband."

Dr. Christie looked at Velma, suddenly recognized her, and dropped her arm to her side. "Of course, Mrs. Dace. I'm so very sorry. Please, let me take all of you to him," and she led them to the room.

- - -

Ethan lay in the bed, thinking. 'What happened? Yea, the bozo who ran the red light. God, it hurts everywhere. I can't let Velma see me like this. Come on, Dace, open your eyes and rejoin the world. Why can't I talk? I must be inside of my head, and I can't get out. Think, man. Push hard. Harder. HARDER! There! You made it. Oh, God, now it hurts even more. Now, eyes, open. Open. OPEN! Ok, plan B: say something. Anything. YES! It's going to work. Wait: there's something in my throat.'

"mmmm." Ethan's moaned, and the nurse dropped her pen and ran out, yelling "Dr. Christie! He's trying to speak," almost knocking them over as they were coming in the door.

"Ethan?" Velma's voice was tentative, almost begging"

"mmmm MMMMM!"

"Remove the tube," Velma commanded.

"He needs it to breathe."

"You, or me?"

"Ethan?" Dr. Christie spoke as she walked to his bedside. One eye opened. "I'm going to remove the tube from your throat, now."

"velma…." The small raspy voice ripped at Velma's heart: this was the same man who wooed her with song.

"I'm here, darling," and she reached out and touched his face.

"I love you, Jinkies. I always will love you."

"And I always will love you, Eth –," and a loud strident sound came from the bedside as the Dr. yelled "CODE RED! Get the crash cart, STAT! Ma'am, all of you need to move NOW so I can work," and she began CPR, pounding Ethan's chest.

"NOOOOOO! ETHAN!" was the sound as Fred and Daphne pulled her away from the bed and out of the room as the staff came in with the crash card.

- - -

"Time of death: 17:31"

"Elizabeth, you did everything you could," one of the other doctors spoke, as Elizabeth called the time of death.

"Do you **know** who he is?" she asked angrily.

"Yes. I have all of his CDs, and I've been a fan of Mystery Inc. for many years."

"Then, let's go tell Velma Dace she's a widow," and she yanked her gloves off and threw them in the bin.

- - -

Velma knew when she saw the doctors.

"He didn't make it, did he?" Velma was stoic and soft, almost tender.

"No, Mrs. Dace, he didn't. We did everything that we could but the injuries were too serious." Elizabeth paused, and then continued. "Would you like to see him?" Dr. Christie's voice was compassionate, but a tear betrayed her.

"Thank you." Velma hugged the surprised doctor. "You gave him a chance to see me one last time." Velma released her, and turned to Fred.

"Fred, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"After we see Ethan, would you call the lawyers and tell them what happened? Everything is in the documents that we did before we got married; I just never thought…"

"Of course I will, Velms," and he touched her arm, letting her know that she would not be alone, then turned and went to make a call that he never dreamed he would have to make..

- - -

"Daphne, I just buried my husband." Velma stopped for a moment, and looked up at the redhead, and spoke in a clear, strong voice. "You came just before I was going to join him, Daphne. Tell me why I shouldn't go thru with it," and with that, she broke away, went to her kitchen, and sat on a high stool.

"Tell me, Daphne. Why shouldn't I join him, now?"

Daphne opened her mouth, stopped for a moment, and then responded. "Because, Velma dear, Ethan did not want that, Velma, and you **know** it. Ethan would have wanted you to move forward, to live life to the fullest, and only join him when you had done that, and not a moment before." She moved until she was in Velma's face, and continued.

"You think that there's no one else for you, right now, and I can certainly understand that. You think that no one else will ever love you the way that Ethan loved you, and you're right." Velma gasped, and Daphne grabbed her arm. "No one ever will, if you do what you were planning and 'join him;' such a lovely way to say 'kill yourself,' Velma. But, out there, there **is** someone looking for you that **will** love you, not the same way, but in a new and exciting way that you've never dreamed of. Are you so vain as to deprive him of that, to never even give him that chance? And your fans from Mystery Inc! Are you so selfish that it's all about you, and you're going to leave them, as well? Your parents, Shaggy and Scooby, Fred and me? Do we matter that little to you?" By this time, Daphne was shouting.

Daphne stepped back, and crossed her arms. "That's **not** the Velma I know," she said in a normal voice. "That's **not** the Velma Ethan Dace fell in love with. Are **you** going to punish Ethan now, just because you're hurting?"

- - -

"And I thought to myself: 'Who the heck is this, and what has she done with Daphne?' Velma laughed, the laugh broke the silence that was holding the room together.

"The look on your face was priceless, Velma. You looked like someone just kicked you in the rear and launched you 10 feet," Daphne grinned through her tears.

"That's kinda what I felt like, Daph. Where did all of that wisdom come from?" Velma asked.

"Not from me: I just opened my mouth, and I'm sure He put the words there; He knew your heart and Ethan's and knew what you needed to hear to move forward, I sure as heck didn't create that magic speech."

"Daphne, it was magic," Jonathan spoke up, "because ultimately it led Velma to me."

"And poor Fred was at home, not realizing what was happening, right then."

"Something** was** happening right then, ladies. I saw Ethan," Fred casually remarked.

Velma's mouth dropped open.

- - -

"Fred?"

"Ethan?"

"Hey, guy, long time, no see. You never call, you never write, you don't care any more…" Ethan laughed.

"But, you died! We just buried you, Ethan.

"And your point is, what?"

"How can I hear you and see you?"

"Don't forget touch," and he reached over and pinched Fred's arm.

"OWWW!"

"Got your attention, now?"

"Yeah," and Fred rubbed the spot.

"Listen: I don't have much time. Velma is thinking about joining me, and Daphne's with her and walking her through the reason that she shouldn't do it. Call over there after you wake up, and take those two lovely ladies out to dinner, Ok?. It's on me."

"Sure…."

"And, Fred? Thanks for all you did after the accident, and after I died. The funeral was just right, and I loved your words. I'll be around, making sure that the ghosts don't get you. Don't forget the dinner. See you later, Fred. Thanks. Tell Velma I love her, at dinner. Now: WAKE UP!"

Fred jumped up from the bed where he was napping. Wow.

- - -

"That's why I called, Velma."

"Jinkies," was all that she could say.

"Fred Jones, you never told me that story!" Daphne hit him with a pillow, and then kissed him long and hard.

"MOM!" from the girls.

"DAD!" from the boys.

"GET A ROOM!" from Mary Jane and Shaggy.

"Later, sweetness," she smiled and winked. Fred just smiled REAL BIG.

"That…was an amazing story, Velma," Mary Jane said. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"You were. All of you were. All of Mystery Inc's fans were, and all of Ethan's fans were. Do you remember the huge concert for the Ethan Dace fund that the band put together? They raised some serious money for victims and families of DUI/DWIs."

"Aunt Vee, can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Jamie: anything. What is it?"

"How did you and Uncle Jonathan meet, and how did you get here? This isn't exactly a plain plane ride."

"That's an understatement, Jamie. We'll answer that…but only after I get some of Jonathan's triple peach cobbler and homemade ice cream. Who wants some?"

"Ree Roo!" Scooby was ready.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get some," and Velma stood with Jonathan. They kissed ("GET A ROOM!" shouted Daphne, Fred, Mary Jane, and Shaggy. "We did even better: we got a house," Velma dead-panned) and the all laughed and headed for dessert, leaving the fire to crackle and the snow outside to continue to fall, covering the footsteps that everyone entering and leaving had made.

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N: Please let me know if you believe that the rating needs to be changed. My muse and Velma assaulted me and told me to finish this today. I was hoping for a few readers, but this continues to exceed my expectations. Thank you….There are no jalapeño peppers in the cobbler or ice cream….


	6. Chapter 5: Converged from distances far

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Thanks for hanging on this roller coaster ride with me thus far: I promise that the ride will get a bit smoother as we go along, but I won't promise a totally smooth ride: there are bumps, but they will be a bit more bearable.

- - -

Chapter 5 – Converged from distances far, we have….

Jamie asked Velma, "how did you and Uncle Jonathan meet, and how did you get here? This isn't exactly a plain plane ride."

"That's an understatement, Jamie. We'll answer that…but only after I get some of Jonathan's triple peach cobbler and homemade ice cream. Who wants some?"

"Ree Roo!" Scooby was ready.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get some," and Velma stood with Jonathan. They kissed ("GET A ROOM!" shouted Daphne, Fred, Mary Jane, and Shaggy. "We did even better: we got a house," Velma dead-panned) and the all laughed and headed for dessert, leaving the fire to crackle and the snow outside to continue to fall, covering the footsteps that everyone entering and leaving had made.

- - -

"Oh, my, goodness, Jonathan, you outdid yourself on the ice cream," Velma was talking and carrying two bowls of cobbler and ice cream back into the living room.

"Thank you, love," he said, adding more logs to the fire. "It was the dried vanilla beans," and the blaze shot up, dropping back down to a reasonable indoor bonfire. He closed the grate and sat down, picking up his bowl from the table next to his chair.

Daphne and Mary Jane each came to a side of Jonathan, and they each kissed a cheek.

"Hands off, ladies, he's mine," Velma growled, and then laughed. "Like the cobbler?" using the Velma "smirk."

"Mommy, can we keep him?" they each used a 3-year-old voice, and took their seats, as did everyone…

Shaggy came in with a mixing bowl overfilled with cobbler and ice cream. "Oh, man, this is wonderful. It's even better than the wild chorizo casserole," he said as he let out a gigantic "BUUURRRPPPP!" "Excuse me," he said sheepishly, and he sat down as Mary Jane gave him a mock frown.

"Jamie, you asked me how Jonathan and I met. Your mother and dad only know a part of the story, the piece they saw on their side. Jonathan only knows a part of the story as well, the piece from his experience. I know what I experienced. Putting all three of these pieces together is going to take awhile to tell."

"That's fine with me, I wanted to stay up on Christmas Eve, anyway," and he snuggled into his throw.

- - -

Velma took a deep breath. "Ok, then, I'll start….

"It was a little more than four years after Ethan's death, and we were still working together as Mystery, Inc. I was doing independent contract work for NASA, and some work on my own. I had become interested in the possibilities of other-world travel and could see that NASA was many decades away given the path that they were on, so I was looking at other options, including solar sails and the Tokyo effect: that's the idea of using nuclear weapons/warheads, something we had plenty of, to fuel space travel. In the midst of my research, I stumbled on some bleeding-edge research by a Clarke Lexington on space-folding as a means of travel; the energy requirements were enormous, so it had been dismissed. I thought nothing of it until much later, when there was nothing that I could do about it….

"One Monday morning, we got a call from the Pentagon: it seems that a scientist was claiming that spirits were haunting his home office as well as other sites, and too many unexplainable things were occurring (and people were now disappearing that the FBI couldn't find) that were now interfering with Pentagon operations. So, we all went to Jefferson, DC, to solve the mystery.

"We went to the scientist's home, but no one was there. We searched for clues there and found only one thing: the name of the scientist that we weren't given was Clarke Lexington.

"We then went to a warehouse that had been identified as a place where people had vanished. Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred would try to get in from the one of the side entrances, and Daphne and I went around back, found an open back door, and went in.

"We heard sounds coming from below us, but we couldn't find a stairwell, at first. The guys got in, and just as they found the stairs we found them.

"Your mother led the way down the stairs and found a cage that was packed with people. Shaggy and Scooby worked to try to get the people out, and the three of us went on, following the sound which was getting louder.

"We opened a final door, and stepped into a room blanketed with bright lights. To the side of the room were people seated at consoles that looked like PCs, and the center of the room had a cage with an open door. Three men were dragging a man into it, and it was obvious from his struggles that he didn't want to go.

"One of the men turned and saw us."

'The famous Mystery, Inc,' he spoke in a strong tenor voice, and for a second it reminded me of Ethan. 'I was wondering when you'd show up. Dr. Velma Dace! I **so** wanted to discuss my work with you, but I suppose you have other plans.'

"While he was speaking, Daphne attacked the guards, knocking them unconscious ("WAY TO GO, MOM!" Allison yelled, and Daphne just smiled), and Fred untied the man that they were dragging and helped him to his feet.

'Who **are** you and what are you doing with these people?' I asked.

'I'm Clarke Lexington, and I needed volunteers for my travel experiments.' He waved his hand towards the cage, where I could now see that there was blood splattered on the floors and on all four sides of the glass that made up the enclosure. 'The government won't do anything, and everyone has ignored my work, so I decided to move forward on my own. There's have been a few minor setbacks,' and he motioned to another part of the room where there were appeared to be what looked like 30-40 gurneys with sheets covering what were obviously bodies, 'but I'm on the brink of a major discovery. Just imagine space travel without ships, Doctor, and with no need for fuel. A glorious world we would have.'

'At what cost, Mr. Lexington?' I asked, moving slowly towards the console that he was protecting with his body.

'Street people? Who will miss them? Certainly, not you,' and he slammed his hand on a control.

"A high-pitched sound pierced the air, and I ran to the console that he had slammed to see if there was anything that I could do to stop whatever this was.

'You're too late, Dr. I activated the controls to move this entire building through space in less than 10 minutes! If the government won't take my ideas, then they won't have Mystery, Inc, either,' and he gave himself a shot from a syringe that he was holding. 'I fear that you are too late: you won't get any information out of me, ei-,' and he slumped to the ground.

"I quickly checked his pulse: none. Clarke Lexington! Now I remembered his work that I had read: studies that he had completed had documented that the effect that he was generating was most effective and least damaging inside a controlled environment: multi-pane tempered and strengthened glass would contain the resultant blast; conversely, based on these same theories, the results could be catastrophic if the effect was not contained..

'Fred! Get everyone out of this building as fast as you can! You've got 3 minutes! I'll shut this thing down!' I was yelling and working the controls and trying to remember his findings and the responses and comments that other scientists had written, deriding his research.

'Velms! Leave it!'

'If I don't shut it down, none of us will make it. The effect could take out as much as 6 blocks, much more than he thought!'

'Do you need Daphne or me?'

'NO! Get out, now!'

'Ok Velms, but if you can't shut it down in 2 minutes, get out.'

'Sure, Fred,' I lied.

'Good luck!' and he ran out following the man he'd helped up.

"I knew that there were some options, and I worked through all of them. My best chance would be to have a controlled explosion in the building, and I could protect myself by getting inside the glass cage. I tried to set up a feedback circuit, and the controls accepted the changes. I ran over to the glass cage, slammed the door shut, and realized with horror that this idiot "scientist" had designed the cage with **no** glass top. I didn't know what would happen, and the last things that I remembered were a bright flash, thinking of Ethan, and being knocked into walls of the glass cage and falling to the floor, passing out."

- - -

Fred spoke quietly after Velma finished her part of the story.

"We felt what we thought was the explosion. Shaggy had already called the fire department after he and Scooby had led all of the people out, and the first of the trucks pulled up at the same time as the blast. The building collapsed inwards onto itself, and the entire warehouse fell."

He paused, and then continued. "We had 15 crews digging through the rubble for 2 days, Velma, but we never found your body. One of the firemen told me that you could have been incinerated, and I punched him out.

"I couldn't get over the fact that I left you in there, Velma. It should have been **me**, not you," he held his head in his hands, covering his face, shaking.

"Shaggy was almost inconsolable, and Scooby wouldn't even leave the site: he dug until they had to pull him away because his paws were bloodied, and he wouldn't stop howling," Mary Jane spoke now, remembering the pain that they all experienced.

Daphne spoke, her voice so quiet that Velma had to strain to hear her. "Velma, Fred came to my house on the third day after the explosion, pulled me out of my house to the front porch, knelt on my front porch, and proposed. He said he couldn't stand that there might be a time when we weren't married, that either of us could die and we would not be together. I couldn't quit crying, because I agreed with him. I said yes through all of the tears.

Daphne yelled as she couldn't hold it any longer. "Velma, we all thought that you were dead!" She jumped out of her seat and ran to Velma, hugging her and crying and beating her with her closed fists.

"Do you know what you put us through? I had to tell your parents that you were dead! Your father fell to his knees, and Fred caught your mother as she fainted. We buried a box with an orange sweater, Velma, next to Ethan!" She was still yelling and crying and beating, and Velma was hugging her and crying, too.

Velma finally spoke, her voice filled with the pain that her friends had lived through. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I'm so very sorry. I didn't even know where I was, if anyone was still alive, or how to or even if I could contact anyone. For a very long time, I could do nothing about it. And, when I finally was able to do something… "

Daphne smiled thru the tears at her friend for so many years. "Do you know what you did to me when I heard your voice 7 years later?"

- - -

The phone rang. Daphne picked up. "Fred, you'd better be coming home soon."

"It's not Fred, Daphne." Daphne stood for a second, recognized the voice of a ghost (it **had** to be), and promptly fainted.

"MOMMY!" Two children ran to their mother who had just answered the phone and fallen to the floor.

- - -

"I guess I should tell you what happened to me," Jonathan said. "Velma knows some of this, but I've never told her everything….

"I transferred to a major university in Texas and continued working on my master's and PhD's in astrophysics and music performance. I did a lot of playing: quartets, small chamber groups, and with some orchestras. I even did some guest soloist work, but it didn't feel right for a year or two. I tried dating, but that didn't feel right, either: besides, who would want to date me, I thought. I still sent flowers to her gravesite, a single rose, once a week.

"I worked at several odd jobs while I was completing my degree (one of the oddest was at a very strange movie theatre, but that's an entirely different story." Velma grinned and said "'It's a Jump, to the left,'" and then giggled as Jonathan punched her arm. Everyone else looked confused). "It took me two years, but I completed and defended both dissertations and performed a solo concert. I had my two master's degrees and two doctorates, and my parents were able to see me walk across the stage and be hooded before they died a year later.

"I had done research for the NASA and some groups that I cannot name regarding energy sources and their possible use in manned space travel after the Shuttle program was completed: everything from Orion and solar sails to proton cannons. All of them seemed to re-focus me back on alternatives to traditional travel and several things that I had read in science fiction books growing up. I remembered that the science fiction of the early 20th century was the world of today, so I began to chart ideas used in science fiction and compare them to advances currently in place; that began to easier with the advances in computing power and software in the last 20th century. I chose some concepts from the plethora of options and began to delve deeper. What I found astonished and pleased and frightened me all at the same time.

"It seemed that the technologies were converging towards 1960s-like space travel: FTL travel generated by immense (by 1960 standards) energy sources. That, and the likelihood of parallel dimensions, kept coming to the surface as likelihoods for discovery in the next few years. I presented all of the information that I had discovered to NASA, and they kindly pulled me off any programs that might be remotely related to my research and assigned me to maintenance projects; unfortunately for them, the word got out to one person of significant means who contacted me and offered to fund my research with no strings attached. I stayed with NASA in an ad-hoc advisory role and went independent full-time. That's when I decided to move to the area of Texas north of Dallas/Fort Worth and south of the Texas/Oklahoma border; I bought the land and buildings, and he furnished them.

"I know, it sounds too good to be true: I had never met this person, as had few people: he was somewhat reclusive. It turned out that my parents had helped him over 50 years ago on something that seemed minor to them but had a profound impact on his life: he had vowed to pay them back, somehow.

"Energy sources were no longer physically limited by size as much as they had been in the past, so I was able to set up several solar collectors and used flywheels to collect the energy that I needed to perform an initial test of my theories. I thought that, were we able to connect to one of these alternate dimensions even only for a millisecond, we would have been successful.

"One afternoon, we executed our initial test for a connection, and a massive power surge blew out all of the systems. When we finally restored limited power to the computers, it showed that the surge had not originated here but outside of our space/time realm. That was the good news: the bad news was that the amount of energy that was measured was off of the scales of anything that we had seen let alone had access to: take the entire planet's power grid in 1992, multiply it by a factor of 100, and you might come close to the energy pushed through this door, gate, portal, or whatever we would name it.

"It wasn't until late in the evening that someone on the cleaning crew discovered the body of a young woman, seemingly uninjured but unconscious, lying on the floor in a back hallway. The person found had no identification and did not appear to be a member of the center staff, but she still needed medical attention and was placed on a gurney and rolled to a treatment room in the center; the assumption was that we'd treat her and determine later from the security cameras how she got there. The Doctor on call thought that she recognized her and called me on a secure line immediately after launching level-6 quarantine, effectively locking down the facility with the same security as a nuclear reactor containment breach.

"I rushed to the center and saw the twin of someone that I had grown up watching on Saturday morning television. This person, however, appeared to be fully human, in no way shape or form like some two-dimensional figure. The x-rays confirmed that we were dealing with either a human or something so similar that we all were in extreme danger. We had no choice: out of pure fear, we secured her to the gurney and set up a 24-hour guard around the room. I called my benefactor and explained what had happened. I don't know who he called, but in 30 minutes we had enough firepower to start a was surrounding the facility, and the Colonel in charge of these men was telling me that his orders were to take direct orders only from me.

"The Doctor spent several hours watching this person, sleeping in the room while an armed guard stood over both of them. About 30 minutes after the Doctor woke up, the person began to moan."

- - -

Velma took over.

"I woke up, having dreamed that I was on my honeymoon with Ethan again. I hadn't had that dream in awhile, and it felt nice. Waking from it didn't hurt, anymore.

"'Doctor!'

"A face hovered over me and gradually came into focus. It was Elizabeth Christie, Ethan's Dr from the ER!

"'Dr. Christie, I presume,' I thought I said, but I couldn't hear myself talk.

"'What did you say? Say it again,' she responded.

"'Aren't you Dr. Christie?'

"'No, but you're close. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Christenson. How do you feel?'

"'Fine, but what happened?' I tried to lift my arm, but I felt something holding me down 'Why am I in restraints?'

"'A security precaution. Do you know your name?

"'Of course. Velma Dinkley Dace'

"Of Mystery, Inc?' she seemed surprised.

"'Yes.'

"'It's not possible,' she mumbled to herself. 'She must be crazy,' and she reached for a wall phone.

"'I can assure you that I'm not crazy. Just call Fred Jones or Daphne Blake, they can confirm my identity.'

"'Dr. Davis? Dr. Christenson. She's awake…yes…yes…yes…no, I don't think so…yes sir,' and she hung up the phone.

"'Can you tell me where I am, and can you please release me? These straps are killing me.'

"'I'm afraid we can't do that just yet, Mrs. Dace,' a man said. I turned my head towards him, and I knew I was in trouble.

- - -

"Why, Aunt Vee?" Allison asked.

"Because, Allison, I had seen my late husband's eyes when he first met me at that bar in Spooky Island, and this man had the same look."

"So, sue me," Jonathan said. "I couldn't believe that I was talking to someone that I thought I watched on television as a child, and this person seemed to think that they were that person. Either they were crazy, or…"

"It was love at first sight," Velma said. "I kinda got to you, didn't I, big boy," she purred, and she leaned over and kissed him.

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N: My muse has not deserted me, just went out for coffee (took an overnight trip, it seemed…). I am targeting to publish in the future (worst case) every 2-3 days. I had an idea that escaped to the computer, and that got published and has had more readers that I could have imagined. This story appears to have a growing group of followers (gluttons for punishment, I assume). An individual thank you goes out to each and every one of my reviewers and closet supporters: you know who you are, and I appreciate the comments and encouragement. Have some cobbler, my treat….

Next chapter: A leak somewhere from a hole.


	7. Chapter 6: A leak somewhere from a hole

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Hang on, this ride's getting wilder….

Chapter 6: A leak somewhere from a hole.

- - -

"'The straps are a security precaution. Do you know your name?' asked Dr. Elizabeth Christenson.

"'Of course. Velma Dinkley Dace'

"'Of Mystery, Inc?' she seemed surprised.

"'Yes.'

"'It's not possible,' she mumbled to herself. 'She must be crazy,' and she reached for a wall phone.

"'I can assure you that I'm not crazy. Just call Fred Jones or Daphne Blake, they can confirm my identity.'

"'Dr. Davis? Dr. Christenson. She's awake…yes…yes…yes…no, I don't think so…yes sir,' and she hung up the phone.

"'Can you tell me where I am, and can you please release me? These straps are killing me.'

"'I'm afraid we can't do that just yet, Mrs. Dace,' a man said. I turned my head towards him, and I knew I was in trouble.

- - -

Velma continued.

"He had the same look that Ethan had when we met in that bar on Spooky Island."

"'My name is Dr. Jonathan Davis, Mrs. Dace'

"'M.D, PhD, or dentist?'

"'Actually, PhDs. "'Do you know where you are, Mrs. Dace?' Dr. Davis asked me.

"'No."

"'Do you know how you got here?'

"'Since I don't know where "here" is, no, I don't know.'

"'Let me show you what we do know,' and he used some sort of control to turn on a TV on the wall above the end of the bed.

"The TV showed a hallway that could have been anywhere. The picture ran for 1-2 minutes, and then a flash overloaded the camera and showed static for several seconds; as the picture cleared up, it gradually revealed a body lying on the floor. It remained there for several minutes, unmoving, until a person pushing a trash cart came into view. She bent over, touched the body, stood suddenly and ran away. She returned with 2 medical attendants, a security guard, and a gurney; the attendants lifted the body onto the cart, turning the body face-up before doing so. It was me they were moving.

"The picture ran for a few minutes after the gurney moved out of the camera's focus, and then stopped.

"'That's all we have, Mrs. Dace.'

"'Please; Velma.'

"'Velma?'

"'Is that so hard to do?' I was hurt, suddenly tired, and not feeling especially civil.

"'That's a bit hard to do.'

""Should be relatively easy. Vel-ma. Vel-ma. You can do it,' my fear was showing through as attitude.

"'It's not that, Velma,' and he clicked the TV once again.

"'Scooby Doo, Where Are You?' the voice asked, the picture snapped up, and on the screen was an animated version of – Fred, Daphne, and ---ME?

"'What the heck is this?' I asked, confused.

"'This is what I grew up watching, Velma. You and Mystery Inc, or a cartoon of y'all.'

"'Texan, huh?' I couldn't help but chuckle.

"He smiled. 'By the grace of –' and I cut him off.

"'Oh, please, not another canned, corn line. You Texans are all alike.'

"He stopped, looked surprised and hurt at the same time, and then shook himself.

"'Something I said?' I asked.

"'No, you just reminded me of something that someone else said, before,' he was very soft, almost reverent. "'If we loosen your restraints, will you be more comfortable?' he asked.

"'Not as comfortable as being out of them, but yes.' What was going on here?

"'Very well,' and he came over and began to loosen the restraints on my arms, stopping to touch my arm. Was he checking to see if I was real? I looked up at him, and he smiled as he loosened the other restraint. 'This won't be for long, and then we'll see what we can do,' he said, almost apologizing, and then turned and left the room, followed by Dr. Christenson.

- - -

Velma stopped and went for a coffee refill. When she sat back down, Jonathan spoke

- - -

"I loosened her straps, and went into the hall before I let the emotions hit me.

"'Jonathan, what's wrong?' Elizabeth asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I fell into a chair outside of the observation room and sat silent for a few minutes, then looked up and was Elizabeth staring at me. I had not shed tears for her for a long time, and I had only one on my face, now.

"'Elizabeth, did I ever tell you about Samantha, my fiancee?'

"'Fiancee?'

"'Fiancee, yes. I was engaged for a whole 3 days before she died on the operating table. She used to call me 'creamed corn.', and Elizabeth burst our laughing. 'Yes, I know, it's a long story…but Velma's comment struck a nerve that I thought was scabbed over years ago; how she found it, I don't know.' I stood. '"You want a cup of coffee, Elizabeth?'

"'She smiled. 'I think I need an entire pot now, after what I've heard in the last 10 minutes. First, I've met someone that doesn't exist but does, and now I hear that Jonathan actually found someone who could put up with him! This is definitely required coffee time,' and we went to talk about this person who called herself Velma and about my Sam.

"Of course, what I didn't tell Elizabeth was what happened to me when I walked into that room. I guess she figured it out, later…" and Velma punched me.

"We came back later, and I started to ask Velma some questions, but she had some of her own."

"What a surprise," Fred dead-panned, and Daphne shushed him.

- - -

"I walked in and released her straps, and Velma sat up and rubbed her wrists and ankles.

"'What brought this on?'

"'We need to talk.'

"'I've got some questions: like, where am I?'

"'You're an a secure facility – '

"'No joke,' she responded bitingly. 'The guards and guns were a dead giveaway.'

"'- in North Texas,' I finished.

"'So, whatever happened that caused me to appear here had enough energy to carry me from Jefferson.'

"'From where?' I had never heard of a Jefferson, but I hadn't memorized the US map.

"'Jefferson. The capital. Can't miss it, lots of politicians, heavy on the pork and bull,' I could tell she was becoming annoyed.

"'Velma, you must have hit your head when you fell: the capital is Washington, if you're talking about the United States.'

"'No, I'm pretty sure that the sign that we passed on the way into town said Jefferson, District of Columbia.'

"I took a deep breath, and said, 'Velma, the capital has always been Washington, District of Columbia.'

"Her eyes grew wide, and she mumbled to herself, 'Houston, we have a problem.'

"'Amen to that,' I responded.

She was quiet for a bit, seemingly digested what she'd heard, and then she asked, "'Was there an energy event that occurred before I "landed", so to speak?'

"'Yes; but that event occurred more that 6 hours before you appeared here'.

"'What happened?'

"'We were testing a theory of mine, having to do with the connection of this and another dimension, and –'

"'you experienced a massive spike in the power distribution.'

"'How did you know?' Now, I was beginning to think that those cartoons just might have a modicum of fact-base to them.

"'Because, I was in the middle of an explosion when I blacked out, and I woke up here, wherever the heck "here" is.'

"'Testing inter-dimensional transport?' I had just a bit of excitement in my voice.

"'Trying to keep a scientist who killed himself from killing my friends and I and a large group of people on whom he was going to experiment. His name was Clarke Lexington,' and I dropped my coffee cup. 'What?'

"'Clark Livington is one of my assistants.'

"'I **love** a good mystery, and this sounds like a really, really, good one,' she smiled, and I knew I could not let this Velma get away from me. 'Sam' I thought, 'I think she is the replacement.'"

"'Why are you smiling?' she asked me.

"'Oh, nothing. We are going to have to get you some clothed besides the hospital gown,' and she self-consciously pulled it down, attempting to cover her legs. I had a thought, and it was really, really – 'Do we need to get you some orange turtleneck sweaters?'

"'Do you have the same Catholic Schoolgirl fetish that my late husband did?' she asked, innocently, and broke into a riotous laugh when both the guard and I dropped our jaws. "Relax, it's a joke that Ethan and I had going while we were dating,' and she got quiet for a moment. "Personally, I like the way orange looks on me, but they don't have to be turtlenecks. And, unless you're going to get in extreme trouble with your wife, Dr. Christenson had better help me find the other things I need. Got to keep the girls happy, you know,' and she had a grin that I'd never seen on the cartoons (the guard was grinning even more, now). That was quickly replaced by a look of concern on her face when she looked up at me. 'Is something wrong?'

"'No. I'm not married,' I responded soberly..

"'That's a good thing for some lucky girl out there,' she said.

"'I lost my fiancee 3 days after I proposed.' I just blurted it out; I don't know why.

"'Jinkies, you poor man. I'm so sorry,' and I could see that she meant it. I also knew immediately that this was, indeed, the Velma that I had grown up watching: no one could use Jinkies that way. I had to look out for her while she was here.

"'It's ok, you just hit a sore spot that I thought was healed.'

"'Well, unless I'm wrong, solving this mystery is not going to occur in one week, so I guess I'd better get some clothes and some food. Besides, I'll bet that Daphne and Fred are both just a wee bit worried since I didn't come out of the building.'

"'I'm sorry, what can you eat?'

"'When you've been around Shaggy, practically anything.' She stood up, stretched, bent over, and then caught me looking as she straightened up. She got a gleam in her eye. 'Like what you see?' she asked, innocently, stretching up again, and both she and the guard laughed as I sputtered and left the room.

- - -

"'There is one large mystery and several smaller ones,' Velma re-iterated as we sat at the conference table several weeks later. 'Here's what we've determined based on the information that has been gathered from multiple sources,' and she started to go through each of the items, pointing at the whiteboards in sequence.

"'The large mystery has three parts:

"'One: What triggered this event to occur? It appears that the combination of the energy sources from both sides opened the bridge and allowed me to be pushed through by the force of the blast.

"'Two: Can we recreate the conditions that caused this event to occur? Obviously, the answer is yes; and

"'Three: What prevents us from recreating the event? The energy sources on this side of the bridge must be increased, and it appears that the energy from both sides must be expended at the same time to open the bridge. Either that, or we need a mad scientist and an explosion,' and someone at the table sniggered as she stated this calmly, then chortled herself. I was beginning to enjoy hearing her laugh; shed hadn't done much of that since she came until only a few days ago.

"'The mini-mysteries, we're just starting to tackle:

"'One: How are these images crossing this "bridge?" In other words, where's the hole that's leaking these images, and who on this side is receiving them? That's what we don't know, yet.

"'Two: Can we send a message through the bridge? Again, that's what we don't know, yet; and

"'Three: What would have to happen on both sides to allow a message to get from one side to the other? Most likely, something similar to the same requirements that we have for recreating the event.

"'Six questions, three answers: 50. Not bad for a load'o'docs,' Clark responded sarcastically, and Velma wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"'Ok, children, that's enough. Excellent summary, Dr. Dace,' I said, and she gave me a big smile as she sat down. I am getting too close, I thought. This can't work, I assumed. She isn't interested in me: so wrong, I later learned.

"'Dr. Livingston, what is the projected time frame for the energy availability assuming that we make no contact with Jefferson?'

"'For physical travel, based on the information known today, we are estimating a minimum of 8 and a maximum of 12 years. For non-physical contact, from the time we identify the existing target of the transmissions, we are estimating 2-3 years for a return audio signal, and another 1-2 years to have a constant communications process in place.'

"'And do we have any information on the medical side, Dr. Christenson?'

"'I and the medical team have completed a thorough examination of Velma –'

"'Any more thorough, and we'd be picking out china patterns,' Velma interjected, and the whole room laughed on that comment. Elizabeth continued, unaffected by the comments other than a slight tint of red on her left cheek.

"'I was saying, the examination revealed nothing out of the ordinary based on baseline female physiology. Velma shows to be a very healthy 26-year-old woman.'

"'That's what Ethan used to say, anyway,' Velma seriously and waited for the group to catch up with her joke and quit laughing, staring at me the entire time. Was it getting warm in here? 'Besides, the age is a bit off. Elizabeth. I'm over 30, and I don't care who knows it.'

"'There's that pesky time line thing, again,' I responded, trying to keep my cool. 'I'm continuing to run simulations on the 300-day year that you told us about, Velma, and Clarke and I could certainly use your help on some of the assumptions.'

"'Certainly, Jonathan,' and she smiled at me again."

- - -

"Velma, were you teasing that poor man?" Daphne asked, and giggled as she watched for Velma's response.

"Of course I was, Daphne. Ethan taught me that I should not sit back and wait for things to happen, and losing him just drove that lesson home. Besides, Jonathan was too busy to notice me."

"Even in the Spooky-Island-like shirts?" Fred asked, and then laughed. "No way, Velms, he wasn't dead."

"And she certainly made certain that, if I died, it would be because of elevated blood pressure caused by her," I responded.

"Aunt Vee!" Allison and Julie both laughed. "You sounded just like Mom!"

"Well, she was a good teacher."

"So that's where the teacher's present needs to be sent," I said. "I remembered Velma from the shows as a bit more reserved than she was in person. Daphne, should it be milk or dark chocolate that I send to you? Seems like 20 lbs should be a down-payment for your teaching."

"Jonathan!" And Velma hit me with another pillow as everyone laughed.

"I was just concerned that I would never talk to my parents again," Velma mused.

"Harold and Marilyn?"

"Yes?" a warm female voice came from a speaker in the ceiling.

"Talk to your daughter."

"Mother?" Velma was actually almost speechless.

"Hello, Velma. How are you, dear?"

"Father?" and I think that Velma almost hyperventilated.

"Yes, dear. Jonathan was good enough to get a connection to your house.'

"' I understand that it's going to be a White Christmas for you and everyone there.' Marilyn spoke, her voice coming through clearly on the sound system speakers.

"Yes, it is…Jonathan, why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?" Tears started to form on her face, and I went to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Because you deserve the best Christmas that I can give you, that's why."

"Velma?"

"Yes, Father?"

"You've been blessed: you found Ethan, and we loved him just as you did. Now, you've found Jonathan, and I know we'll love him just as much as you do. He's a truly good man, Velma, even if he is almost as devious as you about secrets."

"I think he's pretty good, too, Father. Thank you."

"Dear, we have to go, but we wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Jonathan arranged for us to talk to you tomorrow, as well," Marilyn had a bit of a sniffle in her voice."

"I love you both."

"And we love you, too, Velma. We'll talk tomorrow," and silence filled the room except for the popping of the fire.

"I wanted so much to talk to them, and you did it, you wonderful Jonathan, you," and she hugged me tightly.

Fred stood up and walked over to us and hugged both of us. "I'm so happy for the two of you. You deserve each other."

"I think so," Velma smiled as her muffled voice came from my shirt.

'She's done so much for me. There is no way that I can ever do enough for her, to show her how much I love her,' I thought. 'But just maybe tomorrow will do it.'

She released me. "What other surprises do you have, oh Cello Man?"

"I'm full of them, dear, and if I told you they wouldn't be surprises."

"You're full of something, all right," she Velma'ed me and kissed me again. 'I needed to do this more often, ' I thought as the kids, Shaggy and Mary Jane, Daphne and Fred all came over to congratulate Velma for getting to speak to her parents for the first time since she'd left.

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N: My muse is working, again, if not a bit slow. I expect to publish the next chapter by 9/10; I spent an inordinate amount of time outlining the background to make the story clear. I just hope Velma's not mad at me; Jonathan I can deal with!

The followers of this story keep me going. This story continues to appear to have a growing group of readers. A special thank you goes out to Eternity15 and purplebuffy for keeping me energized and focused with your reviews, and I'd like to thank each and every one of my silent readers: you know who you are, and I appreciate the encouragement of your reading. We're going to need more cobbler, folks, the fun's just beginning…or maybe some Texas Chocolate pecan pie, or even a fruitcake!


	8. Chapter 7: Will you?

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

It is my hope and wish that you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed preparing it for you. For some of you, this will be a multi-tissue event: you've been warned. And now, no further delay:

Chapter 7: Will you?

- - -

"I wanted so much to talk to my parents this Christmas, and you **did** it, you wonderful Jonathan, you," and Velma hugged me tightly.

'She has done so much for me. There isn't any way that I can ever do enough for her, to show her how much she means to me,' I thought. 'But maybe after tomorrow….'

She released me. "What other surprises do you have, oh Cello Man?"

"I'm full of them, dear, and if I told you, then they wouldn't be surprises."

"You're full of something, all right," she Velma'ed me and kissed me again. 'I needed to do this more often, ' I thought as the kids, Shaggy and Mary Jane, Daphne and Fred all came over to congratulate Velma for getting to speak to her parents for the first time since she'd left.

- - -

I un-hugged and left the rest of the folks in the living room. I had something that I knew would wake everybody up.

"So, is anyone ready for pie?" I pushed a cart into the living room, and was greeted by a -

"RIE!" Scooby, asleep in front of the fire, was awake now.

"Oh, Man, you have more cobbler?" Shaggy was almost drooling more that Scooby, and Velma rolled her eyes. Daphne and Fred just moaned, as did the girls, and the boys jumped up to see what was coming.

"No, Shaggy, it's better than cobbler," I bragged as I raised the warming hood.

"NOOOOO!" Velma screamed, and she ran to the cart. "You didn't?" She looked down at the cart, and her face almost broke open with the smile. "You DID!" and she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Daphne, you've got to try this. It's heaven on a plate, and it's almost better than –"

"Velma, please!" I said in mock horror. "There are children present," and I grinned.

"I was going to say sliced warm bread, Jonathan, but it's almost better than that, too, Daphne!"

"Hey!" Fred stood to reach for his wife who was now doing her impression of Scooby and leaning over the cart, smelling the wonderful aroma and salivating.

"Is that chocolate?" She purred.

"Better," Velma replied in the almost-same purr. "Doubled dark-chocolate Texas-style pecan pie, and more of Jonathan's triple-bean vanilla ice cream."

"Shaggy, I made a pie for you and one for Scooby," I announced to cheers from everyone. "Fred, you'd better get a hand truck: after pie tonight, that's the only way you'll get Daphne back to the bedroom," I smirked.

"HEY!" Daphne glared at me, and both Velma and I grinned.

- - -

"It hurts so goooodddd," Daphne groaned over her third slice of pie. Fred watched her, in shock.

"I can't believe it," Fred marveled. "What's in that pie, Jonathan? I've never seen her react this way over food before."

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you," I responded seriously, and then I grinned. "I'll show you before you leave, Fred, so you can make it for her back home. I think you'll have all of the ingredients."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH," Daphne moaned this time, and the kids looked at her in amazement, and Mary Jane (who, by now, was attempting to match Shaggy on pie consumption) whispered something in Shaggy's ear. He grinned broadly.

"Man, I need that recipe, too!"

"Told you he could cook, Mary Jane," Velma grinned.

- - -

"So, is anybody interested in hearing more?"

"YEAH!" George, James, Allison, and Jamie were almost a chorus of agreement.

"Guess that answers the question, Jonathan," Velma leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well, 'solving the mystery,' as Velma had so aptly described it, was underway…."

- - -

"We had finally identified the energy requirements to connect for what was likely an audio connection only, assuming of course that someone on the other side was listening. The professional teams were working like clockwork. I, on the other hand, was a basket case.

"Velma was the reason. She spent almost every waking moment that she wasn't working on the communications process design driving me stark, raving mad, and I think she knew it."

"Of course I did, dear," Velma interjected. "I'd learned from the best," and Daphne beamed.

"She was totally professional, but some of the comments were more than I could bear. You know what I mean," and Daphne and Fred nodded along with Shaggy and Mary Jane. "I had told her about Samantha when I cooked dinner for her several weeks after she arrived, and she in turn told me about Ethan. Gosh, we were a sight! Two PhDs, crying in our linguini. She was the first woman that I had been able to be open with, to be myself. I kept telling Samantha that Velma was the one, but I was afraid to get close."

"My gosh! If you hadn't something soon, I was going to have to hit you over the head," Velma smirked.

"Yes, dear, but part of it was the fear of letting both you and Sam down, and I couldn't do that.

"Finally, I got the nerve to take the step that I'd dreamed of taking only once before…."

- - -

"'Velma, are you ready?'

"'Coming, now,' and she came out of the room wearing an LBD that should have been illegal in 20 states and DC, as well..

"LBD?" James stage whisper-asked George.

"Little black dress. You know, like the one Mom wears when she wants something from Dad."

"Oh, that."

"Boys!" Daphne gave the 'Mom' look to the boys and then looked guiltily at Fred, and Velma unsuccessfully stifled a laugh when Fred winked at her.

"Yes, George, the LBD. You'll learn: it's every man's dream and fear at the same time in the least amount of cloth possible…"

"'Wow,' was all I could say. Velma looked amazing in the form-fitting dress, and I laughed when she held out a small orange clutch purse. 'I decided against the orange sash,' she grinned. "'Let's go, big guy,'" and we left for the garage.

'Where are we going?' she asked as we walked to the elevator.

"'We're going to that little restaurant at Lake Texoma for dinner, and then over to the college for the tonight's symphony performance.'

"'Sounds wonderful, Jonathan,' and she snuggled a bit closer after I offered my arm.

- - -

"'Jonathan, this was an amazing evening.'

"'You made it amazing, Velma. I don't think that those waiters have quit grinning yet, especially after you flirted with them both. And I'll bet that a couple of those college guys that we saw going back to their dorms are still sore after walking into those trees. Being with you has been the highlight of my week.'

"'Jonathan, I'm with you all week,' she argued.

"'But not like this, Velma.' I stopped walking next to the fountain, watching the water bubble for a moment, and squeezed her hand. She turned and looked up at me, smiling broadly.

"'Velma, I love you,' and I kissed her.

"She kissed me back, and then broke the kiss. 'Of course you do,' she responded, matter-of-factly. 'Took you long enough to figure that out, huh,' she continued, 'but I'm glad you got a clue.'.

"'No, I knew the day I first saw you on the gurney.'

"'You're into straps?' she asked, flirtatiously. 'I'll have to order some.'

"'NO! Can't you be serious for a minute?'

"'Not where you're concerned, Jonathan, not where you're concerned. I never thought I would care for anyone the same way that I cared for and loved Ethan,' she paused and then looked directly into my eyes. 'Daphne told me to keep my eyes open for "love in a new and exciting way that I'd never dreamed of", and this had certainly been all that and even more. But, Jonathan, I fell in love with you when you walked into the room that day. I was sure that, unless I was dreaming, you were the person that Daphne was talking about. I love you, Jonathan,' and she reached up and kissed me.

"'Velma, after you were here for a month, I realized what was wrong with me,' and Jonathan held up his hand to stop her from making the obvious shot. 'I was jealous of Ethan.'

"'What? Why?' Vela looked shocked and confused.

Jonathan continued, motioning towards the lit sunken fountain and stepping down one step, sitting and pulling Velma to sit.

"'Ethan was lucky enough to find you, wise enough to realize how special you were, and blessed enough to have his love for you returned by you.

"I took her hands in mine. 'You are brilliant, beautiful, wise far beyond your years, and you have a special wit that I have rarely encountered in my life. I never imagined that I would find anyone to fill the hole in my heart that Sam left when she died, but I knew I had found it the moment I saw you,' and by now the tears were streaming down Velma's face. 'I fought it for awhile, but I realized that it was my jealousy of Ethan and what he had with you, my fear that you would never consider me as worthy of you, and my own irrational fear that I could lose you like I lost Sam. I cared too much for you, Velma, and I couldn't hurt you. I didn't know if I could take the pain again if I hurt you or lost you.

"'But, now, I finally understand. You have so much room in your heart, and you've offered a portion of that to me. You've shown me that there's room for both Ethan and me.

"'Velma,' and I knelt on the step below, reached into my coat pocket, pulled out the ring box, and opened it so that she could see it. 'I can never be Ethan, and I understand that now. But, I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life with you, love you, and grow old with you if you'll let me into your life. Velma Dinkley Dace, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

"Silence, and then a single small, quiet sound came from her as she presented her hand and I placed the ring on her finger.

"'Yes, Jonathan, I will marry you. I can never be Sam, but I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.'

"'I promise you, Velma, you will never be bored. And I promise you, Velma, I will move the heavens and earth to let you see your parents again.'

"'I promise you, Jonathan, you will never be bored. I will go to Phoenix and meet Sam, and I will move the heavens and earth to make you happy.'

"'You've already done that, Velma. You've said "Yes,"' and I pulled her up and kissed her as the fountain shot up a geyser of approval. The silence was then broken by applause, and we both turned around to see that we had an audience: students, audience members from the concert, and members of the symphony itself. The conductor came up to us and congratulated us, and had the good taste to compliment Velma on the dress (and, of course, she blushed.) I asked him if there was a quartet around that could play at a wedding, and he told me he'd have them contact me. I left him my phone number, and we left to more applause and whistles for Velma.

- - -

"We drove back, and Elizabeth was waiting for us.

"'Velma?'

"Velma held out her hand and grinned.

"'Jonathan, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to hurt you, and I'm glad to see I don't.'

"'?'

"'You've been stringing this young lady along long enough,' she admonished me.

"I stood there with a shocked look on my face. 'Me?'

"She looked stern at me for a few more seconds, and then burst into loud laughter. 'No worries, Jonathan. I was wondering when you'd finally figure it out. Sam would be proud of you, but she'd probably also kick your rear for waiting so long.' She turned to Velma. 'When do we go gown shopping, Velma?'

"Velma's smile was boundless. 'We have to get yours first, Elizabeth. This is, if you'll agree to be my maid of honor.'

"'Of course I will, Velma!' I had never seen stoic Elizabeth this giddy.

"'This won't be a large wedding, Elizabeth. All my friends here are in the lab, and we can't get my parents or the others here, yet.'

"'But we will, Velma,' and Elizabeth smiled at her. 'Jonathan will do it, and I want to be there with you when you make that first connection.'

"'Velma, I don't know what you want to happen, but I'm kind of old fashioned –' and she shushed me.

"'Jonathan, for you I will wait, but the wedding had better be soon! I'm old-fashioned, too, but I'm not planning on being alone much longer. Go home, my love,' and she stretched up and kissed me. 'Thank you for making me the happiest woman in any plane.'

"'Ok, Velma, you've got to tell me everything,' Elizabeth pushed me away as she pushed Velma into her apartment and slammed the door in my face.

"'I LOVE YOU, VELMA DINKLEY DACE!' I shouted.

"JINKIES, I LOVE YOU, TOO, JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER DAVIS!' She shouted back thru the door, and there was a chorus of giggles and laughs coming from behind the door. I left the two ladies to critique my technique and people walking thru the hallways laughing at and with us. I had not felt this good in a long time.

"I stopped in front of the elevator and looked up. 'I did it, Sam. I finally did it.'

"As the elevator door closed, I would have sworn that I heard her reply: 'It's about time, creamed corn.'

- - -

"Daphne!"

Fred spoke because Daphne was getting ready to lick the pie pan.

"I've been listening, but this is sooo good, Fred," she whined, and then blushed when she realized that she had out-Shaggy'd Shaggy: he was applauding, so she sat down, but not before she picked up the last piece of crust from the pan.

"Velma, how do you do it? How can you keep your figure when he feeds you like this?"

"It jumped a few pounds at first, but you should see the gym across the way: it's outfitted to address every possible exercise and physical therapy need. Besides, I walk miles every day in the facilities."

"I wanna hear about the wedding!" Julie and Allison both exclaimed. James and George both rolled their eyes.

"It wasn't that big, girls. We held it here," Velma said. "Jonathan, I love the way you described it to my parents…"

"I can take a hint," he replied.

- - -

"I was standing in front of the minister in my tuxedo, waiting nervously for the ceremony to start.

"'Do you have the rings?' I asked my best man.

"'For the sixth time today, Jonathan, yes, I have the rings. Calm down, guy: you're a basket case.' Allen replied, and the minister unsuccessfully stifled a chuckle. Allen reached up, adjusted my bow tie and slapped my cummerbund.

"'I can't help it, Allen. You've been married for 6 years, and I've only been married to my work and music.'

"'Well, remember which one you proposed to (hopefully, neither your work nor the cello), and you'll be fine,' Allen replied matter-of-factly, and the minister shot out a laugh.

"The string quartet finished playing the movement from the Arriaga 3rd and began to play another piece to cue the entrance of the maid of honor. The guests turned, and I smiled as Elizabeth came forward, looking absolutely radiant in a burnt-red ('It was persimmon, Daphne; you know men and their color sense,' Velma whispered) strapless gown. She came up to me and whispered, 'You're a very lucky man, Jonathan.'

"She stopped, and the quartet stopped, then began the 'Wedding March.' The guests stood and turned, and I held my breath as my bride stepped into the doorway. "What had I done to deserve such a beauty and this much happiness?" I thought as I saw her dress for the first time.

"She wore a slightly off-white form-fitting halter-style gown (that, I later learned, was very backless), her hair was beautiful, and the bouquet of flowers that she carried had no orange ribbon holding it together. She wore long white gloves. Everything was perfect, not super-fancy, but it all seemed to glow on her. She was beaming as she came down the aisle, and I suppose that I looked the same to her. She had picked exactly the perfect dress for her, and I loved her in it.'

"'And, I'll bet, you also loved -'

"'FREDERICK JONES!'

"'Well, I guess the pie effects have worn off,' and Fred ducked as Daphne tossed the aluminum pie pan at him.

"Velma stopped next to me and took my offered arm. 'You like, Mr. Davis?' she teased.

"'That's Dr. Davis to you, little missy, and I most certainly approve, Dr. Dace,' and I leaned over and kissed her cheek. A throat-clearing was directed at me, and the minister reminded me that that kissing was not in the vows until later. The guests chuckled, and we began.'

"Daphne, it was so different from my wedding with Ethan, but it was so right for us. If it wasn't for the tape of the ceremony, I couldn't tell you everything that happened," Velma was beaming again, as was I. She took my hand and smiled at Daphne. "Thank you, Daphne, for making me realize that there could be life after Ethan."

"The ceremony went quickly, we said our vows, and we were an official couple. It wasn't until the reception that I found out where Velma's orange was."

"**Jonathan**! It was only a garter!"

"Well, it's not like it would have been difficult to find orange in Texas. They did have a few of them in the store."

"True."

"The reception was two-part: we had a simple one here at the house, and then we went to the corporate dining room and met the rest of our friends there later in the evening. I don't remember much of what happened, Fred: you understand, don't you?

"Hey, Jonathan, I understand completely. When you consider who we married, I'm surprised that we got our names correct at the ceremonies. These ladies have that effect on us.

"'Amen to that, Freddie,' Shaggy concurred, and Mary Jane kissed him.

"I just remember coming back here with her holding my hand, carrying her over the threshold, and the rest I'll leave to your gutter imagination, Freddie"

"Me? Dirty-minded? I can't believe you'd even suggest – " and he was cut off by Daphne's long kiss. She broke away, and Fred took a deep breath, grinned and continued, "Well, I sit corrected." Daphne just smiled.

Daphne and Velma and Mary Jane all smiled. Shaggy and Fred and I were in deep trouble, but we didn't know it yet.

The moment was broken with a typical teen question.

"Where are our Christmas presents, Mom?"

- - -

'Leave it to James to ruin a perfectly good mood,' Daphne thought. "Presents? What presents?"

"MOMMMMM!" from all four.

"They're in the boxes by the door."

"Aunt Vee, can we put them under the tree?"

"Daphne?"

"Ok, but only in the large box that I open for you. The rest are for us to put under the tree. I'll show you," and she stood, somewhat wobbly, and walked to one of the large boxes followed by the kids.

"Hand truck?" I asked Fred.

"They'll work it off of her, so we won't need one, Jonathan," and we watched as Daphne ripped open the large box and began handing out presents for the kids to put under the tree with Velma's guidance and Mary Jane's traffic directing.

'It was good to have them all here,' I thought, and then I remembered the special Christmas present for Velma, and then I smiled even more.

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N: I finished this after doing some research on, of all things, wedding gowns. It's been 20+ years, ladies, and my daughter's still single, so give a guy a break….

This story has more readers! YAY doing the happy dance ! A special **thank you** goes out to Eternity15 (register, for gosh sakes, so I can harass you about Texas!) and purplebuffy for keeping me energized with their reviews, and I'd like to thank each and every one of my silent readers again: you know who you are, and I appreciate the encouragement of your reads. Daphne ate the last of the pecan pie; luckily, we have more stashed away….


	9. Chapter 8: It’s the best time

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Remember: there's a little of Fred, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby-Doo in all of us (WOOF! WOOF!). I'd like to think that's one of the reasons that they are timeless.

For some of you, this has the possibility of being a multi-tissue event similar to chapter 7; for others, the same may hold true but for entirely different reasons. You've been warned. And now, with no further delay:

Chapter 8: It's the best time.

- - -

"Where are our Christmas presents, Mom?" James asked.

- - -

'Leave it to James to ruin a perfectly good mood,' Daphne thought. "Presents? What presents?" she asked, and got the appropriate groan from all of them, Fred included:

"MOMMMMM!" All four kids and a husband, too, replied.

"They're in the boxes by the door."

"Aunt Vee, can we put them under the tree?"

"Daphne?"

"Ok, but only in the large box that I open for you. The rest are for Dad and I to put under the tree. I'll show you," and she stood, somewhat wobbly, and walked to one of the large boxes followed by the kids.

"Hand truck?" I asked Fred.

"They'll work it off of her, so we won't need one, Jonathan," and we watched as Daphne ripped open the large box and began handing out presents for the kids to put under the tree with Velma's guidance and Mary Jane's traffic directing.

'It was good to have them all here,' I thought, and then I remembered the special Christmas present for Velma, and then I smiled even more.

- - -

"Jonathan, what deviousness do you have planned, now?" Fred asked in a whisper as Velma, Mary Jane, and Daphne directed the present-placing traffic under the tree.

"Fred, why ever would you think that I have something planned?"

"The smile, for one thing; also, because you married Velma, that's why, and you couldn't have survived this long unless you at least could stay at least 3 moves ahead of her.

"So true, Fred," Shaggy agreed as he came over and sat in the triangle of chairs that the guys had pulled together.

"Well, I'm assuming that the boxes that you guys shipped last week were the Daphne's and Mary Jane's presents and not just boxes of Scooby Shacks, correct?"

"Well," and Fred laughed as Shaggy paused, "there's a box of them for Velma–"

"- and I got some bright orange too-small Spooky Island shirts," Fred grinned, "but I guess that's more of a present for you than her, right, Jonathan?"

"No glasses straps?" I looked shocked, and we all laughed.

"Well, we got a case of them; we had to make up for all the Christmases that we've missed with her," and Fred was unsuccessful in looking innocent.

"I got Mary Jane a box 'o' bead," I said innocently; "only 10,000, to be exact," and Shaggy smiled

"I got Daphne a box of police whistles with lanyards," Shaggy stated, and we all chuckled quietly.

"So, what do you think that they're doing to us?" Fred asked.

"I don't have a clue," I dead-panned.

"Oh, man, that was really bad," was Shaggy's response.

"I have to know, Jonathan…." Fred grinned evilly.

"Only if you tell me what Daphne said after that kiss."

"She said that she brought the black sleeping gown with the lavender trim."

"So?"

"It's practically non-existent, Jonathan."

"**That** explains your grin. Just so you know: we added more insulation between the interior walls; the rooms are soundproofed."

"Jonathan, you're pure evil," Shaggy grinned.

"I try, and I've been taking advanced lessons lately…."

"Anyway," I continued, "we flew to Phoenix for the second time the next day, but we spent the night here…."

- - -

"'Welcome home, Dr. Mrs. Davis,' I said as I kissed her and helped her from carry to standing.

"'Why, thank you, Dr. Mr. Davis,' Velma giggled, and reached up and grabbed my face. She stared into my eyes, kissed me, and said, 'I'll be right back,' as she walked seductively to the bedroom.

"So you never had a chance?"

"Did you think I would, Fred? She called out after she closed the door, 'I'm just changing into something a bit more comfortable.' A few minutes later, and she stepped out wearing an orange negligee. 'Just for you, Jonathan,' she purred and struck a pose, then laughed as I picked up my jaw from the floor."

"Orange?" both Fred and Shaggy asked, and both were laughing softly.

"The most seductive shade of orange that I had or have ever seen since," I replied. "But it wasn't the clothes I was looking at."

"Oh, man," Shaggy said, and Fred nodded, knowingly. "Green is good, too," Shaggy smiled knowingly.

"'Are you coming?' she asked innocently. 'To bed?' she continued after a long pause, and she gave me a seductive smile and that 'come hither' finger motion."

"How rude," Fred said, and Shaggy concurred. "That's the same look she gave Ethan at Spooky Island, and he never recovered."

"I closed and locked the front door and practically flew to the bedroom, closing that door as well. I wanted no interruptions until the next morning," and Fred and Shaggy smiled, knowingly.

"Aren't we the luckiest men on any planet, gentlemen?" Fred asked after a bit of silence, broken by the laughter of the kids still putting presents under the tree. "Look at the lovely ladies in our lives who have put up with us for this long, and tell me that we shouldn't be giving them anything and everything that their hearts' desire."

"Gentlemen," Fred hoisted her coffee cup, "I propose a toast: to the reasons that we are here today: to Daphne, Mary Jane, and Velma, without whom we'd all be serious basket cases," and Shaggy and I joined in the toast.

"Man, that's so true: I'd still be living in the van," said Shaggy, not thinking at all that those were his best times.

"Fred, my friend, that is an understatement supreme with extra cheese, pineapple, and habeneros," I responded, and Scooby Jr. looked up, chuckled his approval, and went back to his own dreams.

We watched the ladies stare at us for a moment, and then drank deeply.

- - -

After a moment's pause, Shaggy asked, "Phoenix, the second time?"

"Yes, the second time. We flew there two weeks after I proposed, and that's when Velma met Sam."

- - -

"'Are you sure that you want to do this?' I asked Velma again.

"'Jonathan, this is important to you, and it's important to me. You'll get through this.'

"'I wasn't worried about me.'

"'Yes you are. You've been agitated since I booked the tickets and told you we were coming. You need to do this, and I need to be with you. We need to do this,' she stated as we stepped out of the airport terminal.

"'No cab,' I said. 'I rented a car,' and a limousine pulled up, and the driver stepped out.

"'Dr. Davis?' he inquired.

"'That's correct,' I replied.

"'I'm Edward, and I'll be your driver while you're in Phoenix. Is this Mrs. Davis?'

"'Not yet, Edward,' and I grinned as Velma punched me in the side.

"'Velma Dace,' and Velma stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Edward shook her hand and then opened the door, holding it open for her as she stepped in. I went around, and he seemed to transport himself to the other side of the car and open the door for me. 'You're a very lucky man, Mr. Davis,' he said as I stepped into the limo.

"'Pardon me for asking, Miss Dace, but haven't I seen you on television before?' Edward asked after he had placed our bags into the trunk and got behind the wheel, pulling out into traffic.

"'You may have; I've done some small comedic bits on television,' Velma dead-panned, and I choked back a snort.

"'I thought you looked familiar. Welcome to Phoenix, if this is your first time, ma'am.'

"'You have the itinerary, Edward?'

"'Yes, sir. We're going to Flora's Flower Shoppe, and after that to the Southwest Phoenix Cemetery.'

"'Very good,' I said, and Velma leaned onto my shoulder and squeezed my hand.

- - -

"'Debbie, how are you?' I asked as I entered Flora's Flower Shoppe with Velma.

"'Oh, my, God, Jonathan! How **are** you?' she sprinted from behind the counter and hugged me, looked at Velma, and then looked back at me with a big smile. 'You finally did it, didn't you? Found someone?' She turned to Velma, smiled, and held out her hand. 'I'm Deborah Anders Harper,' she introduced herself.

"'Velma Dace,' she replied, taking her hand, 'soon to be Velma Davis,' and she released Deborah's hand and took Jonathan's hand again.

"'I figured that out when you came in: you had "the look."'

"'?'

"'The same look that Sam had when she came in here to show me her ring.'

"'You knew Sam?' Velma asked excitedly.

"'We met in a couple of classes at the University, and she told me about Jonathan the day before,' and Debbie's voice trailed off.

"'Obviously, Jonathan told you what happened.'

"'And what she told him to do,' Debbie replied. 'He's been sending her flowers ever since through me, and he called me and told me he was coming but not why he was coming back.' She smiled at Velma. 'And now I know. You are a perfect couple together,' and Velma nodded, blushing slightly.

"'I think so, Debs,' Jonathan managed to get a phrase in. 'I never imagined that I'd be so blessed twice in my life,' he continued.

"'I've got the order here, Jonathan,' and she went back to the counter and brought back a cart covered in roses. 'I have a dozen for each of you, red and yellow mixed as you requested. Two separate bouquets.'

"'Thanks, Debs,' he said, and Edward came and took the roses back to the limo. 'Deborah Anders Harper?' I parroted, perplexed.

"'That's right, 'Jons',' and she held out her hand to show them her wedding ring as Velma chuckled. 'I snagged that wonderful violist from your quartet after you left, and we're so happy ever since that it's been disgusting.'

"'Jeremy? He never told me,' Jonathan pouted for a moment, and then laughed. 'I suppose he was scared to, mainly because I had too many stories to tell you about him had I known.'

"'That's what he told me, Jons. He's out of town on a 5-performance tour with Jason, and they're performing the Mozart _Sinfonia Concertante_. The audiences loved their first concert in Flagstaff, and they're heading for Southern California next.'

"'Jeremy? Jason? Jonathan? Do I **sense** a pattern, here?' Velma smirked.

"'Yes, dear, you do. The other guilty party is named Jean-Claude.'

"'Why did I know this had happened?' Velma muttered to herself, and Debbie laughed.

"'It's ok, Velma. They're all "unique" individuals, and together, they're quite dangerous and obnoxious, both musically and otherwise,' and Velma snorted while Debbie dodged Jonathan's half-hearted shoulder punch.

"'We'd better go, Velma,' Jonathan said. 'Thanks for everything, and we'll be back to harass you and Jeremy in a few months.'

"'Go on, now, git, Jonathan. I need to talk to Velma for a minute,' Debbie said, and Jonathan looked concerned as he left after he got a hug from Debbie.

"'I have to ask: Did you change your name?' Debbie asked after Jonathan left the store.

"'After I was married, yes. I lost him shortly after the honeymoon.'

"'Dinkley?

"'Yes.'

"'How?'

"'What do you mean?' Velma asked.

"'You look just like her, just so much more mature than I remember.'

"'It's a very, very long story. We'll talk about it when we come back to Phoenix, just you and I. We'll leave the J-boys out and let them play together in their musical sandbox together. Deal?'

"'Deal,' and Debbie and Velma shook hands. 'You've got yourself a winner, you know,' Debbie said as Velma opened the shop door to leave. She turned and smiled.

"'Just like him: "I never imagined that I'd be so blessed twice in my life." Thanks, Debbie,' and Velma walked out of the store.

- - -

"'Are you ready, Jonathan?' Velma asked as Edward handed Jonathan both bouquets of roses, and he handed her one of them.

"'I never thought I could answer that question in the affirmative until now.'

Velma held out her hand, and together they walked to Sam's gravesite and stood for a moment, looking at the tombstone that Jonathan had burned into his memories.

Samantha Melvina Jacobson.

Born June 11, 1963.

Died June 10, 1986.

Beloved daughter and loving friend.

"'Well, Samantha, I'm back,' Jonathan said, his voice quivering. 'And, just as you requested, I've brought "your replacement," as you so delicately described her. You know that no one could ever replace you, and –'

"'Jonathan, hush,' Velma quietly interrupted, to Jonathan's shock, and she continued in a strong voice. 'Sam, these are for you,' Velma said as she placed the roses gently on the gravesite.

"'I probably understand better than most what he went through, Sam: I lost my husband after my honeymoon.

"'I never met you, but I feel that I owe you so much. What you did for Jonathan,' she stopped and wiped a tear, 'was open him up to the possibilities of love, the opportunities of joy, and the rewards of risk. Thank you, because I know I would not have him today if it wasn't for what you did.

"'How you got him to do all of that after only knowing him for less than a week, I'll never know, but I thank you so very much. You must have been a miracle worker, because I can't imagine that I could have done it in such a short time.

"'I love him with all of my heart, Sam, just as you did. I will never take your place, but I will happily occupy a portion of his heart. What this man has done for me, I can't describe in 5 minutes. I'll come back when he's not here and tell you all of the details, but in short: he saved me, Sam. I was certain I had lost my mind after I woke up, until he walked into that room, and those eyes told me that I had nothing to fear.

"'I'll let him talk, now, Sam, but we'll talk later, just us girls, ok?' and with that Velma stepped back and pulled Jonathan forward. He gathered himself for a moment, and then began to speak.

"'Peace to you, my darling Samantha. I have moved forward, as you can see.' He paused, took Velma's offered hand, and continued. 'You "kick-started" me on my career and placed my music as a love, not the life. Velma has done for me what you expected. She helped me remember what you asked of me: she loves me and won't allow me to hang onto a memory as a crutch. I know that you're up there watching us, listening to my parents (more than I ever did!) and looking out for my sister,' and he broke down then, but recovered quickly. 'Thank you for the days of your life that you gave me. And thank you for sending me down the path that led me to Velma. Only someone who loved me as much as you did could have done this for me.

"'I still love you, Sam, and I always will, just in a different way than before,' Jonathan knelt and placed the flowers individually on her gravesite, then stood and took Velma's hand. 'I have someone now that I can love as much as I loved you. Thank you for allowing me the chance to do that and the freedom to do it without guilt,' and Jonathan turned with Velma's hand in his and walked back to the limousine. He stopped for a moment, and turned back toward the gravesite. He squeezed Velma's hand, and she turned to see what he saw: the wind gently blowing the roses together into a bunch after he had separated them on the grave. He smiled at Velma. She smiled at him. They then turned and went to their limo.

- - -

"Man, if I hadn't been at Spooky Island and seen what I'd seen, I swear you were drinking more than coffee, Jonathan," Shaggy spoke after a bit of silence from the 3 men, their spouses and the kids making enough noise to mask their silence.

"You're right, Shaggy." Fred concurred. "I'd swear that you were mistaken or imagined it, but with Velma there, my guesses go out the window."

"Mom, James has all of the tinsel," Jamie's voice overrode the fireplace crackling

"Jamie, here's some more," Velma replied.

"Thanks, Aunt Vee," and Jamie stuck her tongue out at James.

"MOMMMM!"

"Don't make me come over there!" was Daphne's response.

Shaggy asked as Fred gasped: "Did you hear….?"

"Yes, Shaggy, and it's what we feared most: we've become our parents," Fred said sadly, and Shaggy and I agreed. "I need coffee, after that," Fred continued, and all three of us went to the cart for more coffee. It was going to be a long night.

"How much longer did you stay in Phoenix?" Shaggy asked.

"We spent the night there, most of it at the same MoonNickel where I had taken Sam. I hadn't been back since the night of the concert, so for me it was a bit of closure…" and we continued to talk while Daphne, Mary Jane, and Velma watched us.

- - -

"What do you supposed they've been talking about, Velma?" Mary Jane asked.

"What else, Mary Jane? Us, and how we're ruined their lives," Daphne said as she moved another present under the tree so that Allison could get to the spot that she wanted to put her Dad's present from her.

"Or how happy they are," Velma said as she saw that the three husbands raise their coffee cups in a salute to their wives.

"Mom, James has all of the tinsel," Jamie said.

"Jamie, here's some more," Velma replied.

"Thanks, Aunt Vee," and Jamie stuck her tongue out at James.

"MOMMMM!"

"Don't make me come over there!" was Daphne's response as the two stopped fighting and went on with placing presents under the tree. Daphne suddenly stopped and realized what she said. Mary Jane and Velma looked at her in horror, almost choking on their coffee, and then the two of them burst out laughing.

""Did you hear what I just said to the kids?" Daphne whispered as they walked away from the tree.

"Of course, Daphne, that's why we nearly did spit-takes of coffee all over you," Velma responded.

Daphne fell into the chair. "I've become my mother," she barely got it out before Mary Jane and Velma laughed again as Daphne held her head in her hands. All three of them looked at the kids playing under the tree, laughing and fighting and moving presents, and then they looked at their husbands talking seriously by the fire, and they all thought out loud:

"It's not such a bad life to have," and the three ladies hoisted their coffee cups in a toast and drank deeply.

- - -

"So, what happened after the wedding and honeymoon, Velma?"

"Well, after Jonathan recovered from the negligee, Mary Jane," Velma smiled, and Daphne and Mary Jane both laughed.

"Do they **ever** recover, Mary Jane?"

"No, Daphne, and for that I'm eternally grateful," Mary Jane replied. "You, of all people, should know: two sets of twins!"

"Sometimes it works too well," Daphne mused, rubbing her neck.

"Mary Jane, we got back to work," Velma continued after the break, "and it only became stranger as we researched and found more information. Daphne, this was worse than any mystery we had ever experienced because we knew we were going to turn the worlds upside down before we were finished. And Clarke asked an innocent question that scared all of us:

'There can't just be this one bridge, can there?'

'That shouldn't matter-', and I stopped after I made the statement, processed his question mentally for a moment, and stared at him. 'We can only work the known issue now, Clarke, but that's a frightfully good question.'"

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N:

To my reviewers:

I again offer a special **thank you** to Eternity15 (register, for goodness sakes: I'm native Texan and still here), and purplebuffy for keeping me energized.

To Fred Jones Jr.: I understand your viewpoint. I used to have the same viewpoint until I found my own Velma (and 22 years later….) I can only hope that you find someone so nerdy as Velma, and she'll make you happier than you can ever imagine. Orange negligees are not included; you'll have to get them for her yourself.

I'd like to thank each and every one of my silent readers again: you know who you are, and I appreciate the encouragement of the hits. There's still more presents to put under the tree, and more fun to be had by all, so please drop again back and try the fruitcake!


	10. Chapter 9: Snow, secrets and stew, oh my

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination and (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

And now, without delay:

Chapter 9: Snow, secrets and stew, oh my…..

- - -

Daphne fell into the chair. "I've become my mother," she barely got it out before Mary Jane and Velma laughed again as Daphne held her head in her hands. All three of them looked at the kids playing under the tree, laughing and fighting and moving presents, and then they looked at their husbands talking seriously by the fire, and they all thought out loud:

"It's not such a bad life to have," and the three ladies hoisted their coffee cups in a toast, and drank deeply.

- - -

"So, what happened after the wedding and honeymoon, Velma?"

"Mary Jane, we got back to work," Velma replied, "and it only became stranger as we researched and found more information. Daphne, this was worse than any mystery we had ever experienced because we knew we were going to turn the worlds upside down before we were finished. And Clarke asked an innocent question that scared all of us:

'There can't just be this one bridge, can there?'

'That shouldn't matter-', and I stopped after I made the statement, processed his question mentally for a moment, and stared at him. 'We can only work the known issue now, Clarke, but that's a frightfully good question.'"

- - -

"Mom, we've finished with our box."

"Thank you, George. It's time for all of you to go to bed, or at least to your bedrooms," Daphne said, and smiled as all 4 turned to Fred to try to get more time and whined as Fred shook his head in the negative.

"You can stay up in your rooms for another 30 minutes, but I'm certain that you want to be bright-eyed in the morning to open presents," was Fred's continuance, and that encouragement resulted in both sets of twins rising, kissing Mom and Aunt Velma and Mary Jane good night and collecting high fives from Shaggy and Jonathan as Fred herded them towards the bedrooms.

"They grow so quickly," Mary Jane whispered, and then turned to Daphne and said, "You have wonderful children, Daphne," as she snuggled with Shaggy.

"Most definitely, Daphne," Jonathan agreed as he and Velma followed in the snuggling mode.

"Thank you," Daphne replied, blushing a bit. "You all 4 realize that it's your fault that they are the way they are, don't you?" and Daphne grinned evilly.

"What?" was almost the 4-part choral response.

"Certainly, you are to blame, partially; they've spent their lives hearing about Shaggy and Velma and Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc. from Fred and I, they've read the press clippings, they've heard about Aunt Velma disappearing and now reappearing in another plane of existence, and now they've traveled to that same plane. They've been challenged to stretch their minds all of their lives by Fred and I, and you 4 (excuse me, Scooby Jr.: 6, including you and your dad," and Scooby mumbled thanks and rolled his other side towards the fire so he could get equally toasted) "have given them and their friends the reasons to imagine the possibilities that none of us even considered when we were their ages." Daphne stopped, and laughed. "Yes, Fred was convinced that there were spacemen everywhere, but no one took him seriously: the only bad thing is that now, he thinks he was right all along!"

"Of course I was right," Fred said as he reentered the room. "Right about what?" and Mary Jane and Velma giggled while Daphne rolled her eyes. "They're in their rooms, trying to figure out how much damage they can cause with the computers and video equipment. I told them lights out in 30, and Daphne would be back to enforce," he completed, sitting with his wife and kissing her cheek as he joined the snuggle-fest.

"Well, should we do it now?" Jonathan asked.

"Do what, dear?"

"Give our special 'gifts' to each other," he said, poker-faced.

"Oh, those 'gifts.'" Velma replied. "Certainly. Let me go check on one thing, and I'll bring our 'gifts' back," and she stood and headed down the second hall to the master wing of the house.

"Come with me, guys, and I'll show you another part of the house," Jonathan motioned for Fred and Shaggy to follow him towards the kitchen, leaving Daphne and Mary Jane alone with the fire and Scooby.

"Mary Jane, I'm so jealous of you," Daphne confessed after she was sure that Fred was out of earshot.

"You? Jealous of me? Daphne, I've been the jealous one, not the other way around," Mary Jane was shocked and humbled at the same time.

"Look at you, Mary Jane. You're brilliant, gorgeous, independent, I'd kill for that dress, and – "

"I'd have given it all up for kids rather than dogs, for a stable husband all the time as opposed to Shaggy who, until only a few years ago, hadn't figured out that the 60's were over."

Mary Jane was silent for a bit, then looked at Daphne with the saddest face that Daphne had ever seen on her. "Daphne, did you know that we can't have children?"

"WHAT?" Daphne couldn't say anything else.

"It's true, Daphne," Mary Jane had tears beginning to flow. "We tried for two years after we got married, and I went to a specialist afterwards alone because I didn't want Shaggy there. He said that there were genetic problems with my body, and that I couldn't bear children. I sat in the parking lot outside of the doctor's office for an hour crying, and then I drove home, told Shaggy what the doctor told me, and told him that he could have a divorce if he wanted. That big lug just looked at me and said, 'Mary Jane, that's a really big bummer. Well, I guess we'll just have to adopt and take care of kids that no one else wants.' How can you fail to love someone like that?"

"Mary Jane, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Daphne was speechless as she stood and held her arms out to catch Mary Jane as she fell into them crying. "Why didn't you tell Fred and me?"

"You have the perfect life, Daphne, and we didn't want to bother you."

She wiped at the tears, and suddenly a huge smile assaulted her face through her wet eyes. "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. We're going to be parents in a week!"

Daphne's eyes got big.

"The adoption papers will be final in a week, just before the year break." Mary Jane continued, smiling even more as Daphne's eyes and smile both got bigger. "They are adorable: a boy George's age, and his 3 siblings, ages 9, 7, and 4 years. Their mom was a bank executive who was taken hostage and killed in an aborted bank robbery 3 years ago, and their father left after the youngest was born and can't be found. Daphne, they're so gorgeous," Mary Jane continued, gushing, "and you should see Shaggy with them! I'm not sure who the kid is in the relationship, but they all adore him. Little Hope crawled up into his lap in her footie pajamas the first time that she met him and asked, 'Are you going to be my new daddy?' He was **so** done for in that moment. He's so wrapped around her little finger, she'll never need a LBD," Mary Jane laughed.

"This is **our** surprise: we were going to tell everyone in the morning, so please don't tell Fred or Shaggy, ok?"

"Mary Jane, you just gave me the best Christmas present ever: you and Shaggy and Scooby Jr. and 4 kids: talk about family, just add water; or, tonight, just add snow!" Daphne hugged Mary Jane even tighter as both ladies shed tears of happiness.

"I know," Mary Jane admitted. "I couldn't believe what we were doing, Daphne, but it just felt so right when we saw Javier's picture for the first time, and finding out that he had brothers and sisters just made it feel more right the further along we went with the process.

"I know that you don't think that Shaggy has it all together: we know that sometimes people think he's 4 cheeses short of a 3-cheese pizza," and Daphne couldn't help but laugh out loud at that remark, "but he's got such a good heart: that's why I married him. These kids, and having to have Scooby put down after the accident, have changed him incredibly: he's turned his love of 'unique foods' into a great organic gourmet business. You'd be surprised how many actors and actresses order fried bass, goat-cheese, and marshmallow sauce pizza topped with chocolate sauce and roasted red peppers a la 'Norville' to be shipped to them all over the world in quantities that rivaled a Shaggy/Scooby eat fest, and the orders have almost come in so frequently and large that he may have to franchise: I suggested GhostChaser's Eatery, but he vetoed that idea for Mystery (Inc.) Pizza.

"Now, I know, he's ready to be a daddy, Daphne: He's more excited about the Christmas that we'll have when we get back for the kids before we bring them home, only the chance to see Velma again could drag him away from the house."

"What **is** it with our men and Velma?" Daphne, wearing a mock pout, asked Mary Jane, and Mary Jane just shrugged and laughed.

"Shaggy told me about the breakup of Mystery Inc. some years ago, and atomic bonds, Daphne," Mary Jane, suddenly tired, sat down on an ottoman. "He told Velma that you 5 were like atoms: the bonds could be broken only after a great deal of pressure, but the result would be something even bigger and better."

"Shaggy? Atomic bonds? Deep, philosophical discussions?"

"This is the Shaggy that you all never knew, Daphne, the deeply philosophical person with a profound faith. He always played the bumbling fool because he never wanted to be in the limelight, and he took himself too seriously and almost became it. The trip to Spooky Island started his turnaround: seeing all of you, meeting me (and Mary Jane grinned with that statement), and all of you getting back together started him on the path he's on today," and Mary Jane stretched her legs, kicked off her shoes, and rubbed her feet. "They'll never make heels that are as comfortable as a good pair of walking boots," she grimaced in a total non sequitur as she popped the knot in the bottom of her foot.

"But, they can make and sell faux ascots," Daphne pointed out, and both ladies laughed.

"So, did you bring pictures?" Daphne asked, grinning and enjoying seeing the smile back on Mary Jane's face.

"Did I bring pictures? Does Fred love his ascots?" and both ladies laughed. "I'm saving them for the announcement in the morning."

The two ladies, bonded now even more than before by a shared secret, sat and watched the fire continue to burn and Scooby Jr. mumbled in his sleep.

- - -

Velma walked alone down the hall to the master wing, and went into her study. She opened the closet and pulled out the presents that she had purchased for Daphne and Mary Jane. Then, she checked the house security monitors, watching the snow fall out front and in the back, piling onto their woodpiles and the storage sheds. She switched the picture to an interior room, made sure that everything was well, and double-checked the remote monitor controls. She entered the room that she was monitoring from her study, stood in the door, smiled, said in a whisper, "Sweet dreams; I'll be back to check on you later tonight, and won't you be a surprise in the morning!" closed the door quietly, and headed back to the living room with another cart, this one now containing gifts.

- - -

"This is our cooks' sanctuary," Jonathan said as he opened the door and flipped on the lights to reveal –

"Oh, man, this is beautiful," Shaggy could barely speak.

"Wow," was Fred's only response.

The room contained shelves stocked with food (canned, dried, and a fresh-food bin wall for root vegetables and peppers) and lined with cookbooks, an extra refrigerator and freezer and stoves, and a large open island in the middle with a huge sink.

Jonathan went to one of the doors along the wall, opened it, and revealed the gifts that the guys had sent earlier as well as the things that he had purchased, wrapped, and tagged. Shaggy shoved a cart towards him, and he piled the gifts on shelves below and on top.

"Why do you have all of this, Jonathan?" Fred asked.

"With as much entertaining as we do, I keep lots of stock on hand. And, you know Velma cooks, as well, and she's taken a liking to very spicy foods."

"Ah, she got that from me," Shaggy interjected, and Fred laughed, "the enjoyment for spicy foods, Fred! Some of the things that Scooby and I would whip up at first almost burned her mouth away, but she grew to enjoy it. I guess she kept going."

"My gosh, yes," Jonathan continued. "She makes some things that even I was blown away by, at first."

"So, Jonathan, does she cook back here?" Fred smirked, and Shaggy laughed as Jonathan just nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"You'd be amazed at what Velma can prepare, Fred, but don't worry: you'll get to taste some of it tomorrow at dinner," Jonathan replied, eliciting a bigger grin from Shaggy as Fred tried to correlate his statement and Jonathan's response. "Let's go back and stir up some more trouble, guys," Jonathan said as he pushed them and the cart out of the room and extinguished the lights. "Besides, Shaggy, I have to check on the stew."

"What stew?" Shaggy asked as they reentered the kitchen.

"A family tradition, Shaggy," Jonathan said as he pointed towards the 4 of the largest slow cookers that Shaggy had ever seen.

"Feeding an army, Jonathan, or just Scooby and me?" Shaggy lifted one of lids, bending over the pot as he smelled, and smiled. Looking up, he asked, "Family tradition?"

"Yes. My folks began spending Christmas evenings at the local shelter providing dinner when I was older, and Mom started bringing a cauldron of stew for the latecomers in case they ran out of food the second year that we went. Several of the folks told me the next year that we came that they gave up their places in line for the traditional dinner just so they could have some of Mom's stew."

Jonathan checked the cookers, and added some water and broth from pots simmering on the stove. "I always enjoyed being there with Mom and Dad, so I discussed it with Velma after we got married. She agreed to come with me the first time, and she got hooked on the group of people that she met there; I think that she enjoys this more than I do. We've started doing it with a group of friend on a regular basis throughout the year, bringing everything from sandwich makings to a giant Texas outdoor cooking fest with something for everyone: brisket and sausage and ribs for the carnivores to a huge grilled vegetarian feast and a massive mound of fresh-baked breads and tortillas of all kinds. We've worked with the community garden programs around the area, so the shelter can provide both work for the folks that need it as well as fresh fruits and vegetables." Jonathan was bubbling as much as the stews.

"That sounds like you're having a great time doing this, Jonathan," Fred said, as he smelled the aromas and smiled.

"Just one more blessing that I have been given from Velma: the joy on her face has made my Christmases so much better since I lost my parents. She's help me carry on the tradition and expand it." Jonathan turned, and grabbed the cart. "Let's go back and stir up some more trouble, guys," Jonathan repeated, and they headed out of the kitchen.

"Shaggy, would you take the cart? I just remembered something that I forgot back in the sanctuary."

"Sure thing, Jonathan," and Shaggy pushed the cart behind Fred, and Jonathan turned and went back into the sanctuary, closing the door behind him.

He popped his phone and hit a speed dial number, waited for a response, and spoke.

"Hi there. Are you comfortable?" Silence, then "do you need anything?" Silence. "How was dinner?" Silence. "All right, I'll call you in the morning. Good night, you two," and he disconnected from the call, leaving the room, closing the door behind him, and rejoining everyone who, by now, all had piles of presents in front of them for exchange.

- - -

"A case of Scooby Snacks?"

"Police whistles?"

"Beads?"

"Orange ascots?"

"Glasses straps?"

"Emergency food rations? What are MREs?"

"Bullhorns?"

"A stuffed cello?"

"Not the Spooky Island Shirts?"

"Where's the extra pie, Jonathan?"

"Roh Roy! Rooby Racks!"

"A case of herring?"

"Rubber spiders?"

"A toy Mystery Inc. van?"

"A bouquet of plastic purple flowers?"

"Blonde hair dye?"

And the boxes continued to open and the jokes and laughter continued to flow as they opened the gifts that really showed the recipient how much that the person meant to the giver.

- - -

"I can't believe it. I know that I haven't laughed that hard in years," Fred said as he hugged Velma.

"Speak for yourself, Blondie," Jonathan said as he hugged Mary Jane.

"Amen, brother," Shaggy concurred as he shocked Daphne by pulling her into a kiss, and then laughed as Fred glared but was cut off as Daphne responded, kissing Shaggy with far too much enthusiasm, in Fred's opinion.

"I like that idea," Fred said, and he grabbed a surprised Velma and performed a perfect tango dip and kissed her.

"Pucker up, cobbler man," Mary Jane said with a big grin as she joined the party and kissed a surprised Jonathan.

"I always wanted to do that, Shaggy," Daphne said as she separated from a shocked Shaggy.

"This could confuse the kids in **so** many ways," Velma said as Fred let her go, but she was smiling. "But," she continued, "not bad, Ascot-Man," and punched him in the arm.

"If that was for the cobbler, what do I get for the pie?" Jonathan asked as he and Mary Jane separated, and she whispered into his ear. Everyone else broke into riotous laughter as Jonathan stood there with a shocked look on his face and Mary Jane just smiled. Jonathan thought for a moment, then looked at Shaggy and repeated his statement from earlier in the evening:

"'Green **is** good," he smiled, "but I still prefer Orange," and he pulled Velma into a passionate kiss.

Velma came up for air, looked at Mary Jane and said with a straight face, "and I think Chocolate's pretty tasty, too," and they all laughed.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Jonathan.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Mary Jane.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Fred.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Velma.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Shaggy.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Daphne.

'Rhere's rie?' Scooby Jr. thought as he looked up and watched the group of laughing people for a moment, and then decided that no more pie was coming and that sleep was a better idea.

- - -

"MOMMMMM!"

"DADDDDDD!"

"Kill me now, just kill me now," Fred mumbled as he and Daphne headed down the hall. "You'd all better be asleep by the time we get there," they chorused, and Mary Jane and Velma laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shaggy asked.

"No kids, huh?" Jonathan punched him in the arm.

'Not yet," Shaggy thought, and then smiled at his wife and grinned even more as she smiled back.

- - -

"Mary Jane, we never got back to your question about what happened; we seemed to have been distracted," Velma restarted her reply as everyone had settled down from the kiss-fest, and Mary Jane had stopped splashing Fred with deadly accuracy by tossing beads into his coffee mug, "and the research continued to became stranger as we discovered more and more. Clark's question: 'There can't just be this one bridge, can there?' almost took down a bunny trail, but the team agreed to put Clark's question up as a parking lot issue and move forward. The energy requirements continued to look massive, but we seemed to find a new item each 2-3 months that allowed us to reduce the consumption requirements to drop to a bit more manageable levels.

"Finally, after several failed attempts and disappointments, we were on the cusp, it seemed, of finally making a successful connection to the other side. The team had adopted my references of the "Jefferson" and "Washington" names of each side of the bridge since identifying the relative sides by the name of each first US president seemed to be the easiest way to keep the references straight.

"Do you want the honors, Velma?" Jonathan asked.

"I do, but I think that the first contact opportunity should go to Clark."

"Me?" Clark was shocked.

"Yes, you, Clark. You've provided many advances on this project, and you deserve this chance. Do you have your note?"

"Yes, I do," and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"What is your target?"

"Clarke Lexington's remaining lab. I expect, Velma, based on what you told me about his research, there will still be work on-going, so someone will find this and, hopefully, be able to respond once they follow the directions."

"Let's fire it up," Jonathan said, and he turned to Clark as Clark placed the note onto the scanning device and started the process to, he hoped, make history.

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N:

Christmas is coming….and everyone has more surprises in store and more food!

Thank you, one and all, for your support and encouragement. There's so much more to share, and we're heading towards Christmas morning! There's still more presents to put under the tree tonight, and more fun to be had by all, so please drop again back. Try the fruitcake; you'll love it!


	11. Chapter 10: Second contact knockout call

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination and (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Play the game in the afterward, and you could win a prize!

And now, without delay:

Chapter 10: Second contact-knockout call

- - -

"If that was for the cobbler, what do I get for the pie?" Jonathan asked as he and Mary Jane separated, and she whispered into his ear. Everyone else broke into riotous laughter as Jonathan stood there with a shocked look on his face and Mary Jane just smiled. "Velma, I'm going to be very busy for the next few days, making pies for Mary Jane," and Velma smacked his arm and Mary Jane smiled even bigger.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Jonathan.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Mary Jane.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Fred.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Velma.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Shaggy.

'The real surprises are coming in the morning,' thought Daphne.

- - -

"Let's fire it up," Jonathan said, and he turned to Clark as Clark placed the note onto the scanning device and started the process to, he hoped, make history.

- - -

1 week passed with no response.

- - -

2 weeks passed with no response.

- - -

3 weeks passed with no response.

- - -

On day 28…

- - -

"Jonathan, what do you think?"

"Clark, we should get something. We have no idea how far they were able to take the research without Clarke."

A loud chime sounded, and the printer began.

Jonathan almost fell out of his chair. Clark wasn't so lucky; he tried to get up too fast from his chair, tripped, and fell face-first into the floor.

The first page completed, and a second began to print.

Jonathan grabbed the first page and began to read, his face crunched up in anticipation. He looked confused for a moment, and then broke into a big grin, followed by a belly laugh.

"Jonathan?"

Jonathan handed Clark the paper. He read it, and he joined Jonathan in the ear-busting laugh fest.

Velma came into the room, and looked at the two men doubled over in laughter and the printer printing, took the paper thrust towards her from Clark, and read out loud.

"'The portal you have dialed is not a working portal. Please hang up and dial again. If you need further assistance, contact your local Deity for assistance. This is an automated response. Message number BR-549.

"By the way, cute note you sent. Anybody over there have a brain?' and the bottom half of the note is a large smiley face. "What is this?" she asked, trying to keep her laughter inside.

"Jefferson's response to Chad's note that he sent.." Jonathan said in between laughs, and the two, now three, of them laughed until the printer finished printing the remaining 9 pages, and then they contacted the team and began their review of the 10-page transmission and its contents.

- - -

"It's nice to know that great minds think alike," Velma said as the team, now gathered for the 5th consecutive day of review and analysis of the initial transmission and subsequent exchanges of information after 3 weeks of fine-tuning the information transmission link. They now had a permanent link that required 1/100th of the energy of the initial transmission, and the analysis projected that the energy requirement would continue to drop as both sides continued to fine-tune the process.

"The idea of a verbal connection looks very doable in the next 2-3 weeks, given the research that the Jefferson team has been conducting. Our analysis was behind theirs; however, their analysis for actual travel between Jefferson and Washington, given their input, puts us at approximately 2 years rather than the 10 years that they estimate," stated Clark.

"You're correct, Clark, but you'll need to remember to factor into account that Jefferson years are shorter than Washington years," Velma added, paused, then asked "how long do you think that we will be able to sustain the verbal connection link?"

"It looks like the first link should last for 2-3 hours, but after we've validated the results, we should see reductions in energy consumption similar to the information transmission link," Jonathan said, and smiled. "What's going in that mind of yours, Velma: planning an cross-dimensional X-rated call?"

"No, dear husband, I get enough of that at home," she replied matter-of-factly and watched the team laugh. They were far too familiar with Velma's and Jonathan's verbal sparring over the past years and were accustomed to it. "I was thinking of making a call to someone once we were operational," she said quietly.

"Daphne?"

"Yes, Daphne, if she's still alive. I don't know what happened to them after I was sent over here."

"Well, lucky for you that you have a husband who looks out for his wonderful bride," Jonathan smiled, and waved a sheet of paper at her. "One of the transmissions that you haven't seen is about her and Fred getting married, and another has their contact information. Daphne's a mom, now, by the way: twins, I believe."

"Jonathan!" She wadded up a page from her report and threw it at him. "When were you going to tell me: sometime next year? You're sleeping on the couch tonight," she yelled as the team all backed up against the walls behind them: some of them had learned (the hard way) that an angry and irate Velma was not to be trifled with.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it was going to be a surprise," Jonathan tried to dig himself out of the hole he'd jumped into. "I was going to set up the call and have you come in as we made the connection," he continued, and then realized that she was –

'Gotcha, Jonathan. I already knew about the transmissions," she said as she came around the table and poked him in the side with a wooden pointer that she'd picked up coming around the table.

"How about a three-way?" Jonathan asked.

"Jon! Please! Not in front of the team!" Velma replied, shocked, and the team burst out laughing when the words sank in. She leaned over and stage-whispered into his ear, "We'll talk later, big boy."

"I meant a three-way call, oh evil-minded wife of mine," Jonathan was deeper in the hole now, and the team was not helping by laughing and exchanging high-fives with Velma.

- - -

"…And that's how you got the call, Daphne," Velma continued, "we had the Jefferson team establish a three-way call to your house; they heard something hit the floor and one of the kids yell 'MOMMY!' but couldn't do anything since they weren't there at the time; the team that was supposed to be there when you got the call had been delayed in traffic, of all things to happen, and arrived at your house, it appeared, approximately 3-4 minutes after you fainted. Someone had left the house and gone next door to call Fred when the Jefferson team pulled up at the house. Dr. Alicia Montoya, one of the Jefferson field team members, found you unconscious on the floor. She then contacted the emergency line and aborted the ambulance, and told you what had happened and was happening and checked you out after you woke up on the floor.

"So, when Dr. Montoya finally explained to you who she was and that it was really me on the phone…"

- - -

"'Velma?'

"'That's right, oh lavender queen.'

"'VELMA! It **is** you! I haven't been called that…' Daphne's voice trailed, and her eyes flooded with tears of sadness and happiness.

"'What? So, you thought I was dead, huh? Jinkes, Daphne, couldn't y'all have a little faith in your best friend?' I was joking and crying, myself, and Jonathan was holding my shoulders to steady me.

"'Y'all?'

"'Too much time out of the Midwest, Daphne; I'm a Texan, now, and proud of it.'

"'Where the heck are you, Velma? That doctor said something about another plane –'

"'Long story, Daphne: have Dr. Montoya explain it. What happened is stranger that Spooky Island ever dreamed of being times 50; the difference is, this time, I got a clue upon arrival and got the guy from the beginning.'

"'Velma? You sound so happy.' She stopped and mentally processed what she'd heard. 'Wait: you **got** the **guy**?'

"'Daphne, remember what you told me when you found me ready to join Ethan? "there **is** someone looking for you that **will** love you," you said, "not the same way, but in a new and exciting way that you've never dreamed of." Remember, Daphne?'

"'Yes, you scared me to death that day, Velma, and of course I remember that.'

"'That would be me, Daphne Blake-Jones,' and the rich baritone voice came over the phone. "Jonathan Christopher Davis at your service, Ms. Blake-Jones. I have the extreme honor of being married to your friend,' Jonathan spoke for the first time to the second person that he'd seen on cartoons when he was younger, and Daphne squealed with glee.

"'Velma: leave it to you to get blown up and find a man!'

"'Jinkies, Daphne, I deserve something for messing up my hair and losing my glasses,' Velma replied, and she and Daphne laughed.

"'What about you, Daphne? Velma continued after catching her breath. 'Twins?'

"'Two sets of them, Velma," Daphne said proudly.

"Two?'

"Four kids, Velma

"'And Fred is insufferably proud of himself, isn't he?'

"'You know men, Velma, so you know he is still strutting,' Daphne replied, chortling.

"'Daphne, I need for you to do things for me.'

"'Sure, Velma, anything.'

'"Go to Ethan's grave, and place a calla lily on it for me.'

"'Oh, Velma, now you've done it,' and Daphne's tears that were drying came back.

"'That was the easy one, Daphne.'

"'Oh! My! Goodness!' Daphne whispered, and she knew what the second request would be.

"'Tell my parents… I'm still alive…,' Velma choked back the tears while she barely got the words out, 'and that I love them very much,' Velma then broke down and handed the phone to Jonathan. He took the phone in one hand and held her with the other.

"'Daphne, are you still there?'

"'Yes, Jonathan.'

"'You'd better get back to those kids. Dr. Montoya can explain everything to you, including the need for security at this time. Velma loves you, and I have loved you for several years, ever since the first time I saw you. Dr. Montoya will explain that, as well,' as Daphne's mouth wanted to ask How but couldn't get the words out. 'Goodbye, Daphne. This will be the continuance of a beautiful friendship between you and Velma, and I hope to become your friend, as well,' and the line went dead, leaving two friends on opposite sides of the bridge smiling through their tears.

"'Honey, what's going on?' Fred asked as he walked into his house, having walked past several armed guards, and finding his wife sitting tailor-style on the floor smiling and crying and holding the phone and being braced by a woman in a doctor's coat.

"'Fred, you'll never guess who just called,' Daphne grinned form ear to ear."

- - -

"'And that's why the angel's on top of the Christmas tree,'" Fred said, and was instantly covered with coffee as Mary Jane and Daphne and Velma all threw the contents of their cups on him.

"What?" he said, trying unsuccessfully to look innocent, and Shaggy and Jonathan laughed and tossed him napkins to dry off. 'Oh, no, my ascot's ruined!" Fred cried out in horror, and everyone else in the room laughed as he unclipped it, walked over to the fireplace, bowed reverently, and tossed it into the fire. It sat on top of a log until it dried, then finally began to burn.

"Good thing I've got a spare," he remarked as he reached into his pants pocket, retrieved another ascot, and clipped it on. "There," he said with satisfaction, and dodged left as Daphne missed with more coffee.

"Daphne, what's in the rest of the huge boxes?" Jonathan asked. "More clothes?" he quipped.

"As a matter of fact, no. It's Christmas presents for everybody, so Fred, we'd better get busy," she stood and walked over to the first large box, ripping it apart with one motion.

"Note to Jonathan: never get Daphne mad at you, especially if you're a box: you could lose your life," Jonathan scribbled into the air.

"Karate comes in handy, but not for opening boxes," she said as she ripped the tops and one side off of the remainder of the boxes. "Expert shopping and package receipt skill honed with years of purchases," and she finished off the last box with a flourish.

"I'll unpack my presents," Mary Jane said, heading over to her box..

"You ready for those other boxes, Shaggy?" Jonathan asked and answered as he and Shaggy stood and headed back thru the kitchen to retrieve the remainder of the packages.

Velma was left sitting and watching Daphne and Fred move as one, and she marveled at how well they fit together as a couple. She watched Mary Jane unpack the box and move gracefully around the couple as all three danced an unscripted ballet choreographed by years together around the Christmas tree, placing Christmas presents for friends and family alike. She smiled and sipped the last of her coffee, what little remained after they had initiated the multi-cup attack on Fred.

Shaggy and Jonathan returned a few minutes later with a cart filled with wrapped presents; Shaggy joined in the dance, and Jonathan came over and sat with his wife, holding her as they watched. She shed tears for friends that she had never thought she'd see again, family that she never thought she'd have, and love that she never thought she' have again for another but now had for the man holding her.

She looked up thru her tears and smiled as Jonathan had tears of happiness rolling down his face, as well.

- - -

"What's a fruitcake?" Shaggy asked as Jonathan rolled in the replacement cart from the now-deceased pies, holding more food.

"Well, when Velma makes it, it has a kick," Jonathan said as he handed out the plates and cutlery.

"Kick?" Mary Jane sniffed it, grinned, and took a big bite.

"Rum," Jonathan said, "lots and lots of rum. Do not drive after eating, or you'll be arrested for DUIF."

"Velma, I apologize," Fred said in between bites, "you **can** cook."

"Was that for the **cake** or the **kiss**, Freddie?" Velma replied with a sound in her voice that made Fred's head pop up from the food to see Velma giving him the 'come-hither' look. He almost dropped his plate, and Daphne laughed as he almost gave a fruitcake-spit-take.

"Told you, Fred," Jonathan replied, calmly, and leaned over and hugged Velma again as she laughed at Fred.

- - -

"Ok, Daphne, give." Velma was going for the jugular: all of the presents were out, and the Christmas tree looked like a small island in the middle of a sea of wrapping paper and bows 8 miles wide.

"What" Daphne tried unsuccessfully to look innocent.

"Spill, sister. Two sets of twins?"

"Yes, well, the first were sort of expected, and the second were a complete surprise."

"Didn't twins run in your family, Daphne?"

"On my dad's side; they seemed to come every 3-4 generations, so I sort of expected them, but Fred certainly wasn't ready for birth. Taking him to pre-birthing classes was an exercise in patience, especially after he fainted at the first birth film."

"Daphne!"

"Well, Fred, you did, but I still love you. At least you didn't faint at the actual birth like so many fathers do, or chicken out and stay out like most of the ones that don't faint."

"Well, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be there when you started describing me to the nurse," Fred said. "Jonathan, I know sailors that would have blushed in that room! She used words that, I'm glad to say, I've only heard a few times."

"Like for the birth of the second set of twins?" Shaggy asked.

"No, when he refused to get my triple-ripple fudge and marshmallow ice cream, spicy bison and snake jerky, and pickled artichokes one night during the third trimester of the second pregnancy," Daphne responded, and saw Velma and Mary Jane grimace. "Hey, I needed food."

"You were around Shaggy **far** too long," Velma noted, and Fred nodded concurrence.

"How long?"

"For the first, 17 hours. For the second, we almost didn't make it to the hospital. They wanted our **fast**, and labor was under an hour from the time my water broke until the first head came out."

"I imagine that both sets of grandparents are spoiling them rotten," Jonathan stated, and Fred nodded in agreement.

"My dad has taken them almost everywhere that I went and more, and my mom has baked more than she ever did in her life," Fred said, and Daphne chimed in.

"My dad's disgusting about his granddaughters, and Mom loves having grandsons to "train," as she puts it," and Daphne gushed with pride at how well her Mom and Dad had accepted Fred and the kids into their lives.

'Velma's too quiet,' Jonathan thought, and he turned just as she buried her head into his chest and heaved a huge sob.

"Parents," Jonathan said to Daphne, and everyone understood. Velma had been close to Harold and Marilyn Dinkley and must have missed them terribly.

"I'm sorry," Velma said after a few minutes and raising her head. "I haven't cried this much in years," she continued.

"Velma, did you not think that this would be an emotional night for everyone? That's why I went to Dave's Big Store and bought the 3 cases of tissues: I thought that 2 would do it, but I wanted some extras just in case, OOF!" Jonathan said as Velma looked up, grinned, kissed him on the cheek, and punched him in the stomach.

"My darling, have a tissue on me," Velma said sweetly as she stuffed a wad of them into his mouth. "Spares, just in case," and Shaggy and Fred sat there and grinned at him.

- - -

"Well," I said after moving the tissues from my mouth, soggy and sticky after Velma had poured the remainder of her coffee on them, "I'd better get this mess cleaned up, and y'all better head to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"But, tonight's gonna be an even **longer** night," Daphne said as she nibbled on Fred's ear. Grin #1.

"I concur, Daphne," Mary Jane purred and did the same to Shaggy. Grin #2.

"Works for me," Velma concurred and kissed my ear. Grin #3.

Houston we're a 'go' for a full set.

"Guys, a little help with the kitchen, and we'll all be in bed in 15 minutes," I almost lost my ear trying to get up.

"They'd better, Jonathan, or it's gonna be a cold night for everyone," Mary Jane said, rising and heading for her luggage.

Velma pulled a luggage hand truck from the closet, and she and Daphne loaded up her Daphne's luggage. "I'm showing our guests their bedrooms and the bathrooms, Jonathan. Y'all don't be too long," Velma continued as the three ladies headed down the hall, Mary Jane pulling her suitcase and Velma pulling the last one that wouldn't fit on the hand truck that Daphne was pushing..

"Gentlemen, we have our orders," Fred said as he pushed two carts into the kitchen.

"And we will follow them gladly," Shaggy said pushing the remaining carts.

"Guys, the plates and silverware go into the dishwasher nearest the sink. I'm going to check the stews and load the turkeys and hams into the ovens," they had the carts, so I decided to continue the Christmas dinner prep, checking the fire and adding a medium-sized log to the blaze before heading to the kitchen.

Velma stopped by on the way to our suite, made some comment about 'good help being hard to find,' and kept going after giving us the 5-minute warning and saying that 'green was indeed good, and sheer black with lavender trim was exquisite.' The guys were heading out of the kitchen in under 90 seconds, and I was out less than 1 minute after them. I liked orange, personally. With wives like these, you did not keep them waiting.

Scooby woke up, looked around, saw that all of the people had left, went to the window, visibly shivered, and reclaimed his place in front of the fireplace, rolling over to re-toast the original side.

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N afterward:

We've put out the presents, cleaned the living room and kitchen, and are heading to bed now. The night's just getting started! Christmas morning is coming, but the night remains, and we all know how ling Christmas Eve night can last. There's still more to happen tonight and tomorrow, so please drop back by again. No more food tonight (unless you consider Alka-Seltzer…).

In the meantime, we're playing the newest game craze to hit the planes:

**Name!**

**That!**

**Secret!**

Jonathan's secret is ?

Mary Jane's secret is ?

Fred's secret is ?

Velma's secret is ?

Shaggy's secret is ?

Daphne's secret is ?

If you get 5 of the 6 secrets, I'll use the name of your choice for a character appearing in a later chapter (T and below-rated names, only, please: there are children present.).

If you don't play, at least read and review. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11: ‘All I want for Christmas…’

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination and (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Play the game in the afterward, and you could win a prize!

My thanks to Eternity15, who continues to stick with me and reviews on a regular basis. This one's for you: two more secrets revealed (since I revealed one in an earlier chapter!).

And now, without delay:

Chapter 11: 'All I want for Christmas….'

- - -

Jonathan said, after removing the tissues from my mouth (soggy and sticky after Velma had poured the remainder of her coffee on them), "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"But, tonight's gonna be an even **longer** night," Daphne said as she nibbled on Fred's ear. Grin #1.

"I concur, Daphne," Mary Jane purred and did the same to Shaggy. Grin #2.

"Works for me," Velma concurred and kissed my ear. Grin #3.

Houston, we're a 'go' for a full set.

- - -

Scooby Jr. woke up, looked around, saw that all of the people had left, went to the window, visibly shivered, and reclaimed his place in front of the fireplace, rolling over to re-toast the original side.

- - -

Daphne and Fred unpacked.

Mary Jane and Shaggy unpacked.

Velma and Jonathan changed into sleepwear and robes and left their suite.

- - -

"What do you think?" Daphne asked Fred as she exited the bathroom. Fred turned, having completed his unpacking and changed into his pajamas, and smiled.

"I'm the luckiest man on every plane," he said as Daphne spun in her black and lavender-trimmed nightgown.

"I know that, silly, I meant about tonight."

"That's what I was talking about." Fred pulled his robe over his pajamas.

"Later, lover" and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"'All I want for Christmas' is Daphne," Fred began, and Daphne hushed him

"I meant about Velma and Jonathan."

"Well," Fred began as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the room, "I'll be honest, Daph. I was still a worried about Velma before we got here, but I'm not, anymore. I haven't seen her look this happy since her wedding to Ethan. I was afraid that Jonathan had taken advantage of her here, but it's obvious even to me that he loves her deeply."

"Obviously," Daphne agreed as she pulled on her robe, pulled the other chair up next to Fred's seat, and sat, crossing her legs. "Quit, Fred!" he reached for her.

"I knew that Jonathan was a lucky man, but I didn't know if he knew how lucky," Fred continued.

"You're still looking out for Velma, aren't you, Fred?" Daphne turned and stared into Fred's eyes. After a moment, he spoke quietly.

"I have to, Daphne. After that day in the hospital, I took on that responsibility again. I couldn't bear to ever see her that sad again."

"You're not upset that someone else has that job, now?"

"Not at all, Daphne. I'm happy for her…."

"But, what, Fred?"

"I was surprised when we first saw Jonathan on the screen in the lab that day. I didn't think that I was prejudiced, I just never pictured Velma with someone…"

"As gorgeous as Jonathan?"

'That's as good a line as any. I've been far too sheltered, Daphne, as have you. We used to worry about being in the wrong part of town when we were younger, but I'd like to think we've grown up. Something like this makes me think I haven't grown up as much as I'd like to think I have."

"Fred Jones! You've helped so many people in your life and never worried about what they look like before."

"Daph, look at where we live and look at where our kids go to school. How many non-whites do you see?"

"Well, there's…" and he cut her off.

"If you can name them, are we doing what's right for our kids?"

"Fred, you're just answering your questions about my decision."

Fred stopped and stared at his wife, and then asked her as seriously as he could: "Do you really think you can make a difference, Daphne?

"I know I can try, Fred. I've seen far too much in television news to think that I can sit on the sidelines any longer."

"'Congresswoman Blake-Jones.' I like the ring of that," Fred said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I haven't been elected yet, Fred."

"Details," and he nibbled her left ear.

"I haven't even announced yet, Fred."

"More details," and he turned her head and nibbled her right ear.

"What are you worried about, Fred?" Daphne sat up, moving Fred away from his 'ear snacks.' "I've never asked you this before. Are you worried about the twin twins?"

"Of course not. This will impact them, of course, but they haven't said no to the idea, yet. They can take care of me," and Daphne laughed, then stopped and looked into Fred's eyes again.

"Then, what is it, my husband?"

Fred looked down and was silent for a long time, then raised his head. Tears were streaming down his face. "I'm afraid of losing you, my darling love Daphne Blake-Jones. I'm afraid that some zealot with a gun or a plane or a nuke will come after you, and I don't think I could be as strong as Velma was if you were gone."

"My darling," Daphne hugged him tightly, and they were silent for a bit.

"That's one of the reasons that I'm running," and tears streamed down her face. "You know that I had crews in Jefferson on 7/4, and I lost good men and women that day," and Daphne cried as she remembered the faces of those that worked for her, the voices of their loved ones when she made the personal calls to each of them to tell them that someone was gone, and their faces at each of the funerals. "I don't ever want to go through that, again, if I can prevent it. I think that my place is now in front of the camera, no longer behind it, and we can help keep that fear away if we listen and understand our global partners," and she reached for a tissue from the table to wipe her tears.

"Daphne, aren't you just a little bit scared?"

"Oh, Fred, I'd be an idiot if I wasn't. That's why I have you: so I won't be scared, anymore. You're my big, strong, ma-an," Daphne drawled, and Fred laughed thru his now-drying tears.

"Would you vote for me, Frederick Jones?" she inquired.

"As many times as necessary, Madam Congresswoman, as often as necessary," Fred answered sincerely, and the laughed and fell into each other's arms.

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too, Fred. Will you make sure you get that pie recipe from Jonathan?"

"DAPHNE!" Fred shouted in mock horror. "Am I going to have to share you with your constituents and pie both?"

"Only if you get the recipe. Otherwise, you don't get to share me at all," Daphne purred, and Fred stood up suddenly.

"Got to see a man about a recipe," he said seriously, and there was a knock at their door.

- - -

Fred opened the door to Velma and Jonathan. "Get lost?"

"No, we always say goodnight to out guests," Velma said.

"How nice," Daphne had come to the door, and she stepped into the hall and kissed Jonathan on the cheek.

Jonathan was quiet for a moment. "Well, I can mark that off my list," he said.

"What list, oh husband of mine?" Velma asked in a mock jealous tone.

"You know, dear, that I grew up watching all of you on television. I always wanted to meet all of you, and I always wanted a kiss from the Mystery Inc. women; you and Daphne and Mary Jane were so pretty, and I was such a nerd, and of course you were on the cartoons, I never thought that it would happen." Jonathan looked sheepishly at his wife.

"To quote Mary Jane: 'Pucker up, cobbler man,'" and Daphne grabbed him and kissed him hard. Velma and Fred stood there in shock, then laughed as the two separated and Jonathan had a 'Shaggy loose in the Scooby Snack aisle' look on his face. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have some lavender lace to show my husband. Good night, all," Daphne chuckled as she pulled Fred, a big smile on his face after the lace comment, back into the room and shut the door, leaving Velma and a kiss-shocked Jonathan in the hall.

"Wow. I guess dreams do come true," Jonathan said, and Velma punched his arm.

"Hey! I started with the best," Jonathan tried to worm his way out of trouble. Velma bought it, and kissed him to wipe the look off of his face. She succeeded.

- - -

"What do you think?" Mary Jane asked Shaggy as she exited the bathroom. Shaggy turned, having completed his unpacking and changed into his pajamas, and grinned broadly.

"'Green **is** good, in **so** may ways,'" he said as Mary Jane executed a perfect pirouette in her green negligee.

"I know that, silly, I meant about tonight."

"That's what I was talking about." Shaggy pulled his favorite old robe over his pajamas.

"Later," and she gave him a peck on the cheek. "I meant about Velma and Jonathan."

"Well," Shaggy said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the room, "I'll glad Velma is happy, MJ. I was worried about Velma before we got here, but I've always known that Velma was a survivor. I haven't seen her look this happy since her wedding to Ethan. It's obvious that they are deeply in love."

"No kidding," Mary Jane agreed as she pulled on her emerald green robe, pulled the other chair up in front of Shaggy, and sat, crossing her legs. "Down, boy!" she giggled as he reached for her legs, then grabbed a foot and began to expertly massage her right foot. That elicited a soft moan of satisfaction from Mary Jane, and Shaggy smiled and continued rubbing.

"Are you sad that you and Velma didn't get together, Shaggy?" Mary Jane asked, and Shaggy snorted.

"Are you sad that you and Stephen didn't get together, MJ?" Shaggy asked in response, and Mary Jane gave him the same response.

"I think that it's uncanny."

"What, my love?"

"That Velma would end up married to Jonathan, and I dumped a musician that looked a little like Jonathan."

"You mean both of them and their year-round all-over perfect tans?"

"Definitely, year-round, and I'd have to ask Velma about the all-over, Shaggy," and Mary Jane grinned; "that, and I dumped him for you and met you, and Velma married Jonathan after you and she-"

"Ahhh, I understand."

"Does that still bother you that I knew about you two, my Shagmeister?"

"It still surprises me that you figured it out so quickly when no one else ever did except Velma; maybe that's why I love you so much: you understand me so well, my love, more than anyone else ever did, even Velma. I'll always love Velma, MJ, but it's a 'best friend' kind of love, now," and Shaggy switched and started rubbing her left foot. That elicited another soft moan of satisfaction from Mary Jane, and Shaggy smiled and continued rubbing.

"Are you happy, my husband?" Mary Jane asked suddenly, staring at him.

"Of course, dear. Happier that when I had 16 pizzas all to myself. "'All I want for Christmas, MJ,' is you."

"You can't want me, I've let you down," Mary Jane whispered, and now she started to bawl uncontrollably.

"Why would **I** ever be disappointed in **you, **Mary Jane? If anything, I should have asked you that question years ago about me," Shaggy looked perplexed as he dropped her foot onto the ottoman and took her hands.

"Children," she sobbed, and he grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Hush," he whispered into her ear, and they held each other. "We're going back to **our** children, Mary Jane. I told you years ago, when you told me what the doctor said, that it didn't matter."

"I know, but it bothers me. I feel like I failed you, Shaggy."

"You could never fail me, MJ. You saved me.

"You were there," Shaggy continued, "holding my hand when we buried Scooby," and now Shaggy had tears on his face. "You stood by me when the rest of the world thought I was a worthless, drugged-out failure, and you didn't laugh when I started selling my pizzas, and look at where we are, today: The 'bead lady' and the 'drugged hippie freak': look at us now, and tell me how much more mainstream we could be?" and now they were holding each other and shedding tears of joy.

"Are you feeling better, MJ?" Shaggy asked into her robe?

"Uh, huh," she replied, and they heard a knock on the door.

"Tell them to go away, dear," Mary Jane said as she nibbled Shaggy's ear.

"What if it's our hosts?"

"They can stay only if they have pie," Mary Jane said and laughed as Shaggy went to the door.

- - -

Shaggy opened the door to Velma and Jonathan. "Hey, man, you get lost?"

"No, we always say goodnight to out guests," Velma said and turned to look at Jonathan. "There must be a mockingbird loose in the house, dear."

"That's what I thought, Velma," he replied, and they laughed as Shaggy, now joined by Mary Jane, looked at them with confusion.

"Hey there, cobbler man," Mary Jane said as she stepped into the hall, then kissed Jonathan on the cheek.

"Hey!" Velma shouted. "Everybody, y'all keep your lips off my man," and Jonathan laughed, but stopped suddenly when he saw Velma glare at him.

Jonathan was quiet for a moment. "Well, I can mark that off my list," he said.

"Jonathan had a list when he was growing up," Velma explained. "He always wanted to meet all of you, and he always wanted a kiss from the Mystery Inc. women. He was such a nerd, but he's **my** nerd now," Velma said as she wrapped her arms around him. Jonathan looked down at his wife and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that I was able to fulfill at least one of your fantasies, cobbler man," Mary Jane purred, Jonathan visibly twitched, and Velma laughed at his condition.

Shaggy stuck out his hand. "Man, anybody who can make Velma as happy as you have, I'm pleased to know," he said, and the two men who loved Velma in different ways shook hands and smiled, understanding what each of them meant to her.

"Shaggy, I see why you said that 'green **is** good, in **so** many ways,'" Jonathan said as he looked at Mary Jane and smiled, and she blushed in response.

"Man, I was serious." Shaggy responded, "and, if you'll excuse us, we'll say good night," and Shaggy pulled Mary Jane back into the room and closed the door. Velma and Jonathan both heard giggles and "SHAGGY!" coming from the room as they walked down the hall.

- - -

"Oh, by the way," and Shaggy turned Mary Jane around to face him when the door closed, "I took a call for you on the way out of the house."

"From who?" Mary Jane looked confused.

"From Dr. Sarah Jackson."

"What did she want? Did she find something else wrong?"

"No," and Shaggy grinned evilly.

"What is it, oh cobbler-stuffed man?"

"Well," he began, and she slapped his arm.

"Talk! Or I'll make you 'sign the papers, young man.'"

"'I cannot sign the papers,'" Shaggy whined.

"'Why can you not sign the papers?'"

"'Because you have broken both of my hands,'" and he laughed as she frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, sounding worried..

"Nothing, dear, but she did find something, and she fax'ed the results to the airport; that's what I picked up at the concierge before we left," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"What did she find?" now, Mary Jane was even more worried.

Shaggy walked over to his carry-on, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Mary Jane. "A growth," and Shaggy handed her the fax.

Mary Jane looked at it, stared at it, then looked up at Shaggy and yelled, "SHAGGY! You're evil, truly evil," she said as the smile on her face started small and grew to the biggest smile he'd seen on her in a long time.

"Even doctors can make mistakes, MJ," Shaggy spoke softly and smiled.

"It's a boy, Momma MJ," Shaggy continued, and then braced himself as Mary Jane threw her body into him.

"I'm –"

"I believe that the word you're looking for is 'pregnant', MJ. We're going to be parents, again."

They said nothing for a bit, just laughed and cried and hugged.

Finally, Mary Jane spoke.

"From 0 to 4 to 5 in 6 weeks: that must be some sort of record," she said thru her happiness.

"Leave it to my wife to set a record like that: she can do the impossible," Shaggy said, and they laughed and hugged and kissed again.

"You're evil, you know," she said into his shoulder as he held her.

"So I've been told, but it's not my fault. It's the green that you wear; it's turned me to the 'dark side'," he said, and she shut him up with a passionate kiss.

- - -

Jonathan and Velma left their guests and re-entered the living room from the guest wing, checking the fireplace and Scooby Jr.: he was spread out in front of the fireplace now, facing the window so he could watch the now still falling. They walked past their master suite and opened the door to the room that Velma had entered earlier from her study. They stood in the door, holding each other and smiling. Jonathan sang softly:

"Sleep well, and dream of love,

"We will always care for you.

"Sleep well, and always dream,

"For your dreams can come true,

"Sleep well, and dream of us," as Velma joined him in harmony,

"We will always be with you.

"Sleep well, and always know

"We will always love you."

"Sweet dreams, and won't you be a surprise for Fred and Daphne and Mary Jane and Shaggy and Scooby in the morning!" Jonathan whispered as he closed the door quietly, and he and Velma entered the suite holding each other tightly.

- - -

"I love you, Jonathan," Velma said as she removed her robe to reveal the orange negligee.

"'Green is good,' but I still love orange better," Jonathan whispered as he kissed his wife, and he reached down and scooped her up in his arms. Jonathan kissed his bride as he carried her to bed.

"I still like orange, but lately I've developed a craving for chocolate," Velma giggled as she was carried to bed.

- - -

Later…

"Can you believe that Daphne looks like that, and she has 4 kids?" Velma leaned on her open right hand, her head propped by her elbow.

"It must be in the water in Jefferson: all of the three Jefferson women that I've met are brilliant and beautiful and love my cooking," Jonathan mused, and chuckled as Velma ticked him in the ribs.

"Fred doesn't look any worse for wear, either," Velma quipped.

"Velma!" It was Jonathan's turn to act bothered. "You still like the big blonde hunk."

"Can't help it, Jonathan," Velma replied, dreamily. "I've always had a thing for tall and dense," she said, poking a finger into Jonathan's stomach.

"OOF!"

"Remember what I told you about Ethan's death? Fred was there for me the entire time, helping me make it through the tough times," and Velma had a single tear on her face.

"He deserves more than I can give him, and I'll make sure he knows that tomorrow," Jonathan said. "He gave me a wonderful Christmas present years ago, and he didn't even know it at the time." Jonathan grinned. 'I'll give him the pie recipe, that'll do it," and Velma snorted.

"He saved me, Jonathan, just as you did that first day here. I have all I've ever wanted for Christmas, Jonathan, and I have you to thank for it. You saved me, once again, and you came through again with getting all of them here. Thank you," Velma said softly, and kissed his cheek.

"'All I want for Christmas' is for you to be happy, my love," Jonathan sang softly into Velma's ear, and then kissed it.

"And 'all Daphne wants for Christmas is pie,'" Jonathan continued, and both he and Velma laughed.

They were quiet for a moment, and Jonathan continued.

"I'm surprised that Shaggy and Mary Jane don't have any kids."

"I think that they're practicing," Velma smiled wickedly, remembering the sounds as they left the guest wing. She didn't tell Jonathan about her conversation with Mary Jane: she wanted to see the look on his face when he heard in the morning.

"There must be something in that water," Velma continued, "that has all of the Jefferson women kissing you all the time."

"Jealous, my love?" Jonathan grinned.

"Sorry, dear" Velma replied, "**Orange** is my color, not **green**," and both of them laughed.

"Seriously, dear, did it bother you?"

"Of course not, Jonathan. I had to keep you on your toes."

"You are **evil**," Jonathan said as he turned out the lights from his bedside table.

"You would know, darling: I was innocent, and you turned me to the "dark side," cobbler-man," Velma said, and then squealed "JONATHAN!"

- - -

"You think they're asleep now?" Jamie asked Allison.

"Think so," James replied, and George concurred.

The twin twins were spread out on the floor in the boys' room watching the snow fall outside of the windows. Jamie and Allison had snuck over to James' and George's room to talk.

"What do you think about Aunt V?" Jamie asked Allison.

"I think she's cooler than I dreamed she'd be."

"And her husband is dreamy: cooking, cello, looking at her that way: I bet he even sings!" Jamie was looking doe-eyed, and James laughed.

"You had that same look about Fletcher Benge," James shot back, and Jamie blushed.

"Jamie and Fletcher, sitting in a tree," Allison started singing, and Jamie swung at her with a throw pillow: Jamie connected.

"What about you and Teri Elder, James?" Jamie countered. "You had those same cow eyes over her for a long time."

"She's going steady with Ernesto Denton, now," James said dejectedly.

"I want my own Jonathan," Allison proclaimed.

"Sorry, sis, he's taken," George responded, sarcastically.

"I know, you want your own 'Mary Jane,'" Allison retorted, then continued. "Uncle Shaggy might not like it if you made a move on his wife. Besides, you kissing Aunt Mary Jane? Eewwww," and Allison stuck out her tongue.

"I think I'll try for Nathan Oliver," Jamie stated with conviction.

"Who's he?" James asked.

"He and his parents just moved here last week; I saw him the last day of school with his parents at the office. He's kinda cute, in a 'lost puppy' sort of way, but he's not h-o-t hot. I went over, introduced myself to him and his parents, and asked him what he was looking for in the way of outside of the classroom/after-school activities. He smiled and said, 'You, Jamie.' His mom smiled, and I thought I was going to **die** right there," Jamie smiled as she remembered the event.

"What does he look like, Jamie?" Allison asked eagerly.

"I couldn't describe him before, but I can, now: He's a young version of Jonathan, Alli," Jamie replied dreamily.

"OOOHHHH, this could be good. Does he have a younger brother?" Allison asked, and James and George both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"I like Uncle Jonathan," James announced. "He's cool like Uncle Shaggy, smart like Aunt V, and cooks a **mean** meal."

"Did you see Mom with the pie? Hello? Embarrassment Nation! I'm just glad she wasn't doing that in public! I thought she was having a cow after eating all of that pie and making with those cow sounds," George said, and all 4 laughed.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed now," Allison suddenly announced, and she got up and went to the door. "You, Jamie?"

"Yea, I guess, Sis," Jamie stood, and headed to the door. "You've got a better view of the snow from here, guys," Jamie noted, and said "Goodnight, bro's" as she closed the door.

"Let's get some sleep, James," George got up and fell into the bed. "I'll bet they'll wake Jamie and Allison will wake us up in the morning," he observed as he pulled the covers up to his nose. "Night, J."

"Night, G," James replied as he stood in front of the window for a moment and watched the snow fall for a few minutes, and then he climbed into the other bed, turned out the lights from the bedside switch, and fell asleep at the same time as George, neither noticing the snoring of the other.

- - -

The snow continued to fall, settling on the ground in mounds around the plants on the grounds outside of the home. It would be a white Christmas in North Texas, a rare event indeed.

- - -

Scooby Jr.'s head shot up from his sound sleep.

"Raddie?"

"Yes, Jr., it's me."

"Raddie!"

"It's all right, son. I'm here. You can go back to sleep. I'll be watching you."

"Ro Ray. Rerry Ristmas, Raddie. Ri Rove Rou."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, son. I love you too. Go back to sleep."

"Ro Ray," and Scooby Jr.' lay back down, mentally smiling as he was back to sleep almost instantly.

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N afterward:

The night remains, and we all know how long Christmas Eve night can last. There's even more happening tonight and tomorrow, so please drop back by again.

In the meantime, we're still playing the newest game craze to hit the planes:

**Name!**

**That!**

**Secret!**

The game got easier with this chapter:

Mary Jane's secret is the adoption: Four kids, instant family!

Shaggy's secret is simple: Congratulation, MJ: you're going to be a mom!

Daphne's secret is: Congresswoman Blake-Jones!

The remaining questions are:

Jonathan's secret is ?

Fred's secret is ?

Velma's secret is ?

If you get 2 of three remaining secrets, I'll use the name of your choice for a character appearing in a later chapter (come on, Eternity15, don't be shy!).

If you don't want to play, that's ok, too: at least read and review. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12: ‘…when you’re fast asleep…’

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Thank you to purplebuffy and Eternity15 for continuing to review regularly.

This chapter was completed much sooner than I expected because my muse wouldn't let me sleep until it was finished and presented. Last night was a long night…. I hope you're happy now, Samantha!

And now, without delay:

Chapter 12: '…when you're fast asleep…'

- - -

Scooby Jr. woke up, looked around, saw that all of the people had left, went to the window, visibly shivered, and reclaimed his place in front of the fireplace, rolling over to re-toast the original side.

- - -

Daphne and Fred finally went to sleep.

Mary Jane and Shaggy finally went to sleep.

Velma and Jonathan finally went to sleep.

James, Jamie, George, and Allison finally went to sleep.

Scooby Jr. finally went to sleep.

- - -

"Velma, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Velma looked at Ethan driving, and smiled, then realized that he had been gone for a long time.

"Wha-"

"Look out!" and Ethan threw his body across the car between Velma and the dashboard.

**BAM!**

She woke up, and realized that the car was crushed on the drivers' side, and Ethan was on top of her, and he was bleeding, an she could not get out of the car, and Ethan was moaning, and she didn't think that she was hurt, and she heard the voices outside asking her if she was hurt, and she screamed that her husband was pinned on top of her, and he was hurt, and nothing actually happened this way, and why was she here again.

"Velma."

She was standing outside of the car watching the firemen use the Jaws of Life to pry the car open, and she turned to face the voice: Ethan's voice, and he was standing next to her, and he had no marks on him.

She did the only thing that she could do: run into his arms and hug him and kiss him and ask:

"What's happening, Ethan?"

"You're dreaming again, Velma. You're having your nightmare, and I'm here to break the cycle."

"How?" she asked.

"You need to watch all of it, and I'll stay with you while you do."

The paramedics pulled Ethan from the car, and Velma was able to exit under her own power. She ran to Ethan, lying on the ground, and hugged him.

"I LOVE YOU, JINKIES!" Ethan shouted, and lost consciousness. Velma cried as the paramedics pulled her away from Ethan and started CPR. They re-started his heart, placed him on the stretcher, moved him into the ambulance, and helped Velma into the ambulance for the ride to the hospital.

"Why am I here?" Velma asked Ethan, who was now holding her ("I can feel him! He can touch me!").

"You feel guilty that you weren't there to help me, and you've thought that, if you were there, you could have done something. You couldn't, my darling. It was my time that afternoon, and you could not have changed that." Ethan released her.

"But, that wasn't fair! We weren't together long enough, we just got married, we had our whole lives in front of us."

"A wise man once told me: Fair is what you take a pig to," and Velma turned to face the woman who had now joined her and Ethan.

"Hi, Velma, I'm Samantha. I'm very happy to finally meet you," and Velma gasped as Jonathan's Samantha hugged her. "I'm glad you found my 'creamed corn;' I was worried that he wouldn't live up to his part of the deal."

"Sam?" Velma's tears began to flow again.

"It's me, Velma. Thanks for the flowers, by the way. I loved the red and yellow roses that day," and she released Velma and handed her a handkerchief.

"How?"

"Gee, Velma, I thought you'd understand better than any member of Mystery, Inc.", Ethan said, laughing. "We're ghosts; or, precisely, we've joined your dreamscape to pass information to you that you need to hear.

"I love you, Velma," Ethan said, and Velma mouthed 'I love you' back to him, "but you are finally doing what I would have wanted you to do: move on. I didn't expect you to have to change planes to do it," and both Ethan and Sam laughed, "but I'm glad you found Jonathan. He's who I would have wanted you to find: someone who loves you for you and doesn't try to change you."

"Velma, thank you for making Jonathan take the final step that he needed to take at that fountain when he proposed," Sam smiled. "I've been worried that he wasn't going to move on, but he finally did when you 'popped in,' so to speak. I didn't expect you to show up, but I'm glad you did. You're what he needs: someone to make him think, someone to make him plan, and someone to make him love the way that he can.

"And, 'can he cook,' or what?" Sam asked Velma, and Velma blushed. "I meant the pie, girlfriend, but that too is wonderful," and Velma laughed.

"Did he ever make the pecan pie for you, Sam?"

"Oh, God, yes, and I almost didn't let him ever touch the cello again," and both of the women laughed and Ethan looked perplexed.

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you 'face to face', so to speak," Sam continued. "Ethan and I have been talking about you two for a time, and we couldn't be happier. Now, with this Christmas, we can finally get some rest."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, we are," Ethan said, "but we'll be watching over you two."

"Call it personalized angel service," Sam laughed, "though I've never considered myself an angel."

"Velma, you've never come this far, before: you've always run screaming towards the ambulance and never stayed long enough for Sam or me to come and talk. I think that the fact that Shaggy and MJ and Fred and Daphne and their families are here has finally opened you to the possibility of closure, so you won't have to have the nightmare of the crash ever again."

"Does that mean that I'll never see you again?" Velma asked, with a tear falling. She was amazed that she could watch the single tear fall to the ground in slow motion.

"Velma, I'll always be with you, and you know that. You don't need me anymore, though. You've found someone to love, to share your life with, to grow old with. I wish that it could have been me," Ethan said with a hint of sadness, "but it was not planned to be. Jonathan is your soul mate, and he always has been. I was your guide to make sure that you grew into the woman that could stand him," and Ethan laughed. "The woman that I met on the island has grown so much, and I loved being a part of that. Thank you for letting me 'come along with you' on that ride."

"Thank you, Ethan," and Velma hugged him and then kissed his cheek. "I think I understand, now. And thank you, Sam," and Velma hugged her and then kissed her cheek. "You did more in 3 weeks for Jonathan than he knew then, but he's been figuring it out. Thank you for 'breaking him in,' but girlfriend, I wouldn't have wanted that job!" and both of the women who loved Jonathan laughed.

"We'll be around from time to time: your family is too blessed for us to ignore," Samantha said. "Live as long as you can, and love as long as you live," she said as she turned and walked away into the falling snow and disappeared.

"Goodbye, Velma," and Ethan turned.

"One last kiss," Velma said as she spun him around and kissed him. "Thank you for being in my life. I never thought I'd have the chance to tell you that."

"You have, every day, Velma. When you smile, when you help Jonathan get past his insecurities, when you overcome your own doubts, you've told me 'thank you.' Goodbye, again, my love," and Ethan turns and began to enters the falling snow. He stopped, and turned back to face her one last time.

"Tell Harold and Marilyn I said hello, and thank them for me for raising such a wonderful daughter," and he turned back. "Merry Christmas, Velma," and he entered the falling snow.

- - -

"What'cha doing, creamed corn?" Jonathan smiled as he heard a voice long-since missed.

"Hello, Samantha," and he turned and saw his fiancé alive for the first time since that night in the hospital. He held out his hand, and she took it. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

'I can feel her! I can hold her again! I didn't know how much I missed these kisses,' Jonathan thought.

"How? What?" Jonathan asked as they separated.

"-am I doing here, big boy?" She smirked.

"Exactly. You're dead."

"D'OH!" Samantha pinched Jonathan's arm, and he yelped as it **hurt**.

"Do I have your attention now, creamed corn?"

"You always had my attention, Sam."

"Good. I'm glad you found Velma, Jonathan. She's definitely a keeper. Oh, and by the way, did you really have to send **all** of those roses every week? Were you feeling guilty?" and she smiled as he looked at her with a shocked and guilty look on his face.

"Nice touch, though, on the red and yellow ones that you and Velma brought. She and I have had several talks about you over the years; well, she's talked, and I've been a good listener," and Sam laughed at her own joke.

"Yes, you're dreaming, Jonathan. We've been around, but we were finally able to reach you tonight."

"We?"

"That would include me, Jonathan," and a young man stepped forward and shook his hand. "Ethan Dace. I believe we have someone in common," and Ethan and Sam both laughed as Jonathan shook Ethan's hand in shock, and then smiled.

"Yes, sir, we do. Velma, isn't it?" Jonathan smirked.

"Precisely," Ethan smiled. "You're a **very** lucky man, Jonathan."

"For several reasons, Ethan. One of the most important reasons is that you met Velma on that island. I don't think that we'd be together if you hadn't taken that chance on her."

"But you took the chance on her, as well, Jonathan. You took a scared young woman," and Ethan and Jonathan both laughed at the image of Velma being frightened of anything, "well, a confused young woman and loved her unconditionally. I bow to you, my friend, for you have found the gem of a lifetime," and Ethan bowed to Jonathan and yelped as Samantha kicked him in the rear.

"You guys are way too serious," Sam smirked as Ethan rubbed where she kicked. "The important question, Jonathan, is this: does she love your pecan pie?"

"Oh, yes," Jonathan laughed.

"Then, she's a keeper," and Samantha again hugged Jonathan. "I'm so happy for you, Jonathan. I'm glad you kept your end of the bargain and moved on."

"How are you here? Specifically, where **are** we?" Jonathan asked as he continued to hold onto Sam.

"Gee, Jonathan, I thought you'd understand better after being married to a member of Mystery, Inc. for this long," Ethan said, laughing. "We're ghosts; or, precisely, we've joined your dreamscape to pass information to you that you need to hear."

"Sam, I never stopped loving you," Jonathan said as she finally released him. "Velma is not your replacement, but she's my wife. She has a part of my heart that you never occupied that I didn't know I had. With her and with your blessing, my heart has grown big enough for the two of you."

"I know, Jonathan, and I'm very happy for you and Velma. I couldn't be with you for longer than I was. You knew I got my call that day. I'm happy that you are finally doing what I wanted you to do: move on. I didn't expect you to have to get someone to change planes to do it," and both Ethan and Sam laughed, "but I'm glad you found Velma. She's who I would have wanted you to find: someone who loves you for you and will kick your rear when you get down on yourself."

"But, that wasn't fair to you, Sam! We weren't together long enough, we were going to be married, and you had your whole life in front of you." Jonathan argued, and Samantha laughed

"A wise man once told me, Jonathan: 'Fair is what you take a pig to.' It was my time; I'm just happy that I was able to help guide you towards your future," and Samantha kissed his cheek.

"Jonathan, you took that big step at the fountain when you proposed," Samantha said. "Velma needed to know that she was as important to you as she had been to Ethan, and I'm glad you didn't try that corny quartet line on her," Sam quipped, and Jonathan laughed. "You've helped her understand how important she is to you, and you've treated her as a true partner and mate. She's as patient as Job with you, and, boy, does she need it with you," and she grinned broadly. "You're a little slow sometimes, Jonathan, but at least you catch on quickly. Well, at least you're trainable."

"You're smiling, Jonathan, have you been making more pies?" Jonathan laughed at Sam's question. "Oh, my, goodness, that's one of the things I miss about you, dear. Did Daphne and Mary Jane moan when they tasted it for the first time?"

"Daphne did; Mary Jane promised me things that I can't repeat if I'd make more, and Velma," and Jonathan smiled as he remembered the first time that Velma had tasted his pecan pie. "Let's just say she had the same reaction that you did, Sam."

"Then, Jonathan was a very happy boy, that night," and both Sam and Jonathan laughed as Jonathan smiled and nodded.

"There is someone else who wants to say hello to you, Jonathan," and Samantha stepped to the side to reveal –

"Hey, big brother," and a 5-year-old wearing a blue jean jumper and red pullover blouse and swinging a pink purse ran towards Jonathan.

"Deanne?" Jonathan was barely able to get the word out when she slammed into him, and he reached down and picked up his baby sister, swinging her in the air and covering her with tears of joy and happiness.

"Gosh, Jonathan, you got big," Deanne said when Jonathan finally put her down. She smiled up at him. "You drank your milk, I see."

"Deanne, I see you didn't drink yours," Jonathan knelt down and hugged her through his fresh set of tears. "I've missed you, little sis."

"And I've missed you, big brother, but I've been watching you. Gee, you like pretty girls a **lot**, don't you?" She gave him a toothy grin.

"Thanks, Deanne," Sam said. "He doesn't compliment me much, anymore."

"They all had to meet you as a standard, Deanne Carol Davis. No girl could be with me unless she met your standards," and he smiled through the last of the tears.

"Don't cry, Jonathan, I'm ok. Everybody's been real nice to me. Mom and Dad said for me to tell you hello, and they approved of Velma just as much as they did Samantha."

"HEY!" Samantha laughed, and nodded.

"I **told** you I'd look out for you, big brother," and Jonathan smiled as his sister stuck out her lower lip.

"And you did, Deanne, and you've done a very good job of it, too. Thank you, sis."

"I've gotta go, Jonathan, but I'll be watching you and Velma. Merry Christmas; I love you," and she squeezed him, then ran into the falling snow and disappeared behind it.

"Merry Christmas, Deanne," he whispered to his sister, then stood up and took Samantha's hand. "Thank you, Samantha," he said.

"It was Ethan's idea, Jonathan," and she kissed his cheek. "Call it personalized angel service," Sam laughed, "though I've never considered myself an angel."

"You were always my angel, Sam."

"You're getting corny again," Sam said, with a single tear fighting to escape her eye. "Gotta go, creamed corn, Look out for that lovely lady, and come by soon: it's not the same when someone else places the roses."

"I'll do that, Sam," and he kissed her passionately. "I will always love you, Sam," and they separated.

"And, I you, Jonathan. The man that I met has grown so much, and I loved being a part of that, even for a short time. Thank you for letting me 'come along with you' on that ride."

"We'll be around from time to time: your family is too blessed for us to ignore," Ethan said. He grabbed Jonathan and hugged him. "Thank you for loving my Velma, and making her your Velma now. Live as long as you can, and love her as long as you live," and Ethan turned and walked away into the falling snow and disappeared.

"Goodbye, Jonathan," and Samantha turned.

"One last kiss," Jonathan said as he spun her around and kissed her. "Thank you for being in my life. I never thought I'd have the chance to tell you that again."

"Jonathan, you're just one big softy," Sam said, and she shed a final tear. "Be good to Velma and your family, and you'll tell me every time. Merry Christmas, my love," and Samantha turned and began to enters the falling snow. She stopped, and turned back to face him one last time wearing a huge grin on her face

"The wedding? Nice touch, creamed corn," and she turned back and entered the falling snow.

- - -

Velma sat up suddenly from her sound sleep, smiling. The nightmares were finally over, she thought, and she knew she was definitely where she was supposed to be. Wow, she thought, Sam was beautiful, and she remembered the pictures that Jonathan had shown her, and then she gasped as she remembered that she looked exactly like she did in one of those pictures.

'I knew it was Ethan,' she thought, 'but how could I see so clearly someone I've never met?' Then, Velma smiled as she understood, but she stopped for a moment just as Jonathan sat up suddenly from his sound sleep. He was smiling, broadly. He turned and looked at Velma, surprised to see her sitting up and smiling back at him.

"Are you OK," he asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Nightmares again?" he asked.

"Not this time; at least, it didn't end that way. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"OK."

"You?"

"Good dream?" Velma asked. "With me?" and she grinned.

"You were **indeed** the subject," Jonathan smiled as he remembered and wiped a tear from his face. "In the morning, OK?"

"Yeah," she replied, and they lay back down and spooned.

'What did Ethan mean when he asked me to say hello to my parents?' Velma thought before she closed her eyes.

Both of them fell asleep only seconds after they quit moving, and the smiles never left their faces for the rest of the night.

- - -

"Way to go, guy! You got the girl **and** the kids!"

"Ethan!"

"Freddie! My man! I haven't harassed you in a while," and Ethan walked up and hugged Fred. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, Ethan."

"Listen, I wanted to thank you for convincing Velma not to join me. It wasn't her time, and she had so much life left to live and so much more love left to give."

"About that," Fred separated from him, and Ethan laughed.

"I've known all along how you felt about Velma, Fred: that's why I came to you that day years ago. I knew that you cared enough to put your feelings aside and do the right thing. At least you **finally** got a clue and asked Daphne to marry you: I wanted to kick you a couple of times to get your attention, and I guess I finally did.

"By the way: clip-on ascots? I can't believe you did that! I can't believe how many of those things you've sold, either, so you knew better than I."

"You gotta dance with what brung ya, Ethan. It helps that the sales are greatest where my books are still selling well," Fred responded.

"Listen, I have someone that I want you to meet," and Ethan motioned and a stunning young woman stepped up with mid-back length brunette hair.

"Hello, Fred," her voice was soft and sultry, "I'm Samantha."

"Oh God, you're Jonathan's Sam!" Fred recognized immediately who this person was and he grabbed her and held her tightly. "I never dreamed that I'd ever meet you." He released her, and looked at her face. "You're even more beautiful than Jonathan described."

"You're bordering on corn, Fred, but thank you, kind sir," and she curtsied and giggled. "You're kinda cute, yourself, blondie. And, hey, congratulations on conning Daphne to marry you: You're definitely a smooth talker," and she laughed again.

"Thanks for being a good friend to Jonathan, Fred. He can be a pain sometimes, but he's my pain," Samantha grinned, and then grinned evilly. "Did Daphne like the pie?"

"She licked the pan, does that tell you anything?" Fred shot back.

"Ah, she's a woman after my own heart: loves good food and good men," Sam smirked, and Fred blushed.

"Ghosts, right?" Fred had been trying to rationalize what he was experiencing.

"Ghosts, and we're in your dreamscape, kinda like personalized angel services, Freddie," Ethan grinned back. "Hey, somebody's got to watch out for Mystery Inc., and I guess now that's even more important than ever."

"Yea," Fred looked down, embarrassed. Sam smacked him in the head. "OWW!"

"Don't ever be embarrassed about loving your wife and worrying about her, Fred," Sam chided Fred. "She loves you dearly, and she isn't afraid to show it. Geez, Fred, what do you **think** after two sets of twins? I'd have hurt you bad after I delivered the first set, or at least made you deliver the next set. Daphne's got an incurable case of 'Fred disease.'"

"You're right, Sam."

"Of course I'm right. That's what women are for: to keep you big lugs on the straight and narrow, pick up the pieces when you fall, and kick your backsides and make you move forward."

"HEY!" Ethan looked hurt for a moment, and then laughed along with Fred.

"I can see what Jonathan saw in you, Samantha. He still loves you, you know."

"Don't I know it!" and Sam smiled. "I got to him hard, and he finally did what I told him to do when he met Velma: move on with his life. I never told him this, Fred: I saw him coming and not looking, and I stopped in front of his basket," Fred gasped, and then grinned broadly. "Hey, it worked.

"It was good to meet you, Fred. Merry Christmas, say hello to that big lug of mine, and tell him that I still love his pie and him, in that order," and Sam gave Fred a quick hug, a chaste kiss on the cheek, wiped away a tear, turned, walked towards the curtain of falling snow, then stopped and turned back to look at Fred.

"Fred, it wasn't your fault, you know that now, don't you?"

Her words hit him like a punch to the stomach, and he could only nod.

"Good. I was worried about you for a long time, but you get it now. And you've got 4 really adorable kids, but ask Jamie about Nathan," and she turned away from him and entered the snow curtain.

"She knew?" Fred whispered.

"She knew," Ethan replied and put his hand on Fred's shoulder. "You've been carrying that guilt around for far too long, Fred. Let me take it away, now. Velma didn't die, and she knew what she was doing when she told you to leave the building. She just didn't know what was going to happen, that she was about to begin an entirely new and wonderful journey," and Ethan held Fred's shoulder as Fred choked back his emotions that tried to overwhelm him.

"I knew she was gone, and it was my fault, Ethan," Fred whispered. "I couldn't save you, and I couldn't save her. I had to have Daphne in my life, or I wasn't going to make it. That time," he reached up and pushed Ethan's hand off of his shoulder, "I thought I drove her away permanently, and there was no way to get her back.

"That's why I almost lost it when Daphne told me that she had just talked to Velma that day years ago. I was being given another chance, and I wasn't going to fail, again. I needed Velms in my life almost as much as I need Daphne, I just needed to know that she was ok and happy," Fred finished and turned back to face Ethan.

"My Velma has that effect on guys, doesn't she?" and Ethan smiled.

"Indeed, she does, Ethan," and Fred truly smiled for what seemed to him the first time in years. "Thanks, Ethan."

"No: thank **you**, Fred. You helped her through a dark time in her life, you were a friend when she needed one the most." And Ethan stuck out his hand, again, and he and Fred shook hands in understanding.

"I feel lots better about Daphne and her decision," Fred said.

"That's what I wanted to hear, Fred," Ethan said. "I'm glad you do."

"It's going to be a wild ride," Fred mused, then somehow realized that his time with Ethan was coming to a close.

"Merry Christmas, Fred. Daphne's going to be ok, as long as you stick by her side. Live as long as you can, and love her as long as you live," and with that Ethan turned and walked towards the falling snow curtain, then stopped and turned around. "You did remember to pack your tux, didn't you?" Ethan asked.

"**And** a formal ascot," Fred grinned, and Ethan threw up his hands and walked into the falling snow. Fred just kept on grinning, but then thought, 'Nathan?'

- - -

"Congresswoman! Congresswoman! One final question, please," the woman's voice could be heard over the constant undercurrent of voices in the crowded pressroom and the clicking of cameras.

"Yes," and Daphne pointed to the back of the pressroom.

"How do you feel about Jonathan's dark chocolate pecan pie?" and suddenly the pressroom was empty except for Daphne and the woman in the back who asked the question; she strode confidently to the front of the room, her stylish suit accented by an orange ribbon trimmed in lavender.

"I'm Samantha, Daphne. I wanted to give you a little taste of what your life's going to be like," and Samantha stepped onto the platform in front of the surprised and now-smiling Daphne and hugged her tightly.

"Sam? Jonathan's Sam?" Daphne said into the air.

"You got it. He's my creamed corn, only now he's Velma's to train," and Sam laugh was joined by Daphne.

"How?"

"Daphne, I'm disappointed; don't you know a ghost when you see her?" and a familiar male voice from Daphne's past moved out of the shadows of the stage wing.

"ETHAN!" and Daphne ran and hugged him.

"We came by to see how you and the gang were doing, but obviously that wasn't necessary," Sam said sarcastically. "Girlfriend: a Congresswoman, 2 sets of twins, a big blonde hunk of a husband, and that figure? Oh, please, give me a break!"

"You do look good, Daphne," Ethan concurree with a smile. "I don't think I ever saw you look this happy before. You're at peace with yourself, and you've started on your path. That's what has you positively glowing."

"Why are you here, and more specifically, where is **here**?" Daphne asked.

"We're in your dreamscape, Daphne," Sam spoke as she kicked off her heels. "I don't miss these, at all," she mused as she wiggled her stocking-clad toes.

"I wanted to tell you 'thank you,' Daphne, for being such a good friend to Velma after I died. You had a wedding to plan, and a life to live, but you never left Velma on the back porch."

"'Wedding to plan?' Ethan, you're such a man: I'd had that wedding planned with Freddie for 3 years; I was just waiting for him to perform a cranial rectalectomy or get a glass stomach installed to see what he was missing," Daphne chucked, and Sam roared with laughter.

"Ouch," was all Ethan could say.

"Daphne, you're just what the doctor ordered. However, my advice to you is this: Avoid the double-chocolate triple-pecan pie," and Sam and Daphne both giggled when they thought about the pie.

"Heaven on a plate," Daphne said, dreamily.

"Something else on a plate," Sam countered, and she chuckled as Daphne blushed.

"You're going to be good at this, Congresswoman. You've got your family backing you, and you have a strong message to deliver. Washington plane could use you, as well as Jefferson, especially since Washington's 9/11."

"I just want to help," Daphne repeated from her conversation with Fred, "and I know I can make a difference."

"There's someone else who wanted to say hello, Daphne," and a lumbering Great Dane jumped onto the stage.

"Hello, Daphne," Scooby-Doo said clearly, and he licked Daphne's hand.

"Scooby!" and Daphne fell to her knees and hugged the Dane. "It's so good to see you whole, again," and that started a flood of tears from Daphne.

"It's ok, Daphne. Everything's fine, now. Thanks for looking out for Jr. when Shaggy and MJ took their vacations: they needed some alone time after I died, especially Shaggy. Say hi to him in the morning, will you?" and Shaggy turned and jumped off of the stage into the cloud of falling snow.

"Bye, Scooby…" and Daphne smiled. "Was that a drive-by 'Daning'?" and Sam couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"I'd better go, too, Daphne. You don't have to worry about the pie recipe: Fred's going to get it before you leave," Sam smiled, hugged Daphne, slipped on her heels, and got ready to jump when she remembered something. "Daphne? You've got 4 really great kids, too, remember that," and Sam jumped off the stage and into the snow cloud.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, kid," Ethan said as he helped Daphne to her feet. "I have to admit, I'm impressed, Daphne. Media mogul, and now a leap into politics while raising 4 kids: You can do it all."

"It always helps to have your family behind you and supporting you in everything, Ethan," she smiled.

"I always loved that smile, Daphne. I wanted to knock some sense into Fred, but I guess I don't have to, now," Ethan said seriously, then grinned, "well, except for those ascots."

"You leave my Freddie alone!" Daphne said with a pout, and then she smiled. "My Freddie," she said dreamily.

"Yes, he's yours, and for a long time: him **and** the ascots," Ethan said with a twist, and then hugged her. "Merry Christmas, Congresswoman Blake-Jones. Enjoy your new career," and then Ethan walked to the podium, picked up her papers, and handed them to her.

"Your papers, ma'am."

"Thank you, kind sir," she replied with a chaste peck on the cheek.

"Ah, a kiss from a Mystery Inc. woman: my day is complete!" Ethan said seriously, walking towards the edge of the stage. He stopped and turned back to Daphne.

"Ask Jamie about Nathan when you get a chance, Daphne."

"Nathan?"

"Merry Christmas, Daphne," Ethan said. "Nathan Oliver. Jamie's going to be very happy for a long time, Daphne. She may have a few bumps in the road, but he's her Freddie, and she doesn't know it…yet. Live as long as you can, and love Fred as long as you live." and with that Ethan turned and jumped off of the stage and into the cloud of falling snow.

"Nathan Oliver? Jamie Blake-Jones Oliver?" as Momma Daphne began to smile. Her little girl was growing up so fast.

- - -

Fred and Daphne snuggled and spooned under the comforter, comfortable in their love and basking in their dreams. Both of them smiled through the night.

- - -

The snow continued to fall, settling on the ground in mounds around the plants on the grounds outside of the home and covering the footsteps and large dog tracks that both seemed to fade as they got further from the house, finally disappearing at the edge of the rosebushes next to the sidewalk.

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N afterward:

The night continues, and we all know how long Christmas Eve night lasts. Christmas morning is coming, so what's for breakfast? Please drop back by again for coffee and hot chocolate, and don't forget to review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 13: Congratulations: it’s bacon!

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Thank you to purplebuffy and Eternity15 for continuing to review regularly and inspire me with your positive statements..

My muse has been working overtime and keeping my mind spinning in several different directions; I've had to pick one direction, and sent my muse to bed without pie. Yes, Samantha, you can have pie tomorrow….

And now, without delay:

Chapter 13: Congratulations: it's bacon!

- - -

Christmas morning, and the snow had stopped during night only to start again about 5:30 AM, and this time it fell with a vengeance. Snow fell savagely for about 30 minutes, covering the last of the tracks from last night's visitors that were visible, and then it slowed to a picture-postcard snowfall.

- - -

Daphne and Fred were still asleep, still spooning, and still smiling.

Mary Jane and Shaggy were still asleep, still spooning, and still smiling.

James, Jamie, George, and Allison were still asleep, James and George dreaming of girls and sports, and Jamie and Allison dreaming of boys and sports.

Scooby Jr. was still asleep, dreaming of his mom and dad and a room filled floor-to-ceiling with Scooby snacks.

- - -

Velma was dreaming; she was thanking Jonathan for the best Christmas present that she'd ever received and kissing him passionately, and Mary Jane and Daphne were smiling broadly as they watched their friend's happiness overflow. Then, Jonathan produced a tray of her favorite caramel-dipped strawberries, and he was feeding them to her. She could taste the freshness of the fruit, the sweetness of the strawberry and the caramel, and it tasted so good that she couldn't help but moan softly….

She opened one eye to find Jonathan leaning over her with a wicked grin on his face and a caramel-dipped strawberry in one hand; the berry was hovering millimeters above her mouth.

"Merry Christmas Morning, my love," and he placed the strawberry between her now-opened lips.

"Mmmmm," and she chewed and enjoyed the tastes. "Can I get a wakeup call like this every day, my darling?" she asked,

"You ask every year, and the answer never changes, Velma."

"But a girl can dream, can't she? Merry Christmas, Jonathan," she raised her head and kissed him.

"I love my Christmas morning kisses," Jonathan replied as he and Velma separated, and Jonathan moved the plate of strawberries to the night stand.

"I need to start breakfast, Velma. Would you care to join me in the kitchen after my morning shower?"

"I'd love to, dear, but I'd rather join you – "

"Velma! You are wickedly evil this morning, my dear," and Jonathan grinned. "What **did** you dream about last night that put you in this condition this morning?" Jonathan propped his head up on one hand.

"The nightmares are over, Jonathan," and his smile hid his relief at her statement.

"That's wonderful, Velma! How do you know?"

"Ethan told me."

"Ethan?"

"He did. By the way, Samantha says hello."

"Samantha?" and now Jonathan sat up higher.

"Yes. She said that she almost wouldn't let you touch your cello after you made the pecan pie for her the first time."

"I never told you –" and Jonathan realized that their dreams were too alike to be a coincidence.

"Jonathan? Ethan told me to say hello to my parents. What did he mean by that?"

"I had a similar dream, Velma," as Jonathan dodged her question. "Sam was there, and Ethan came, as well. Ethan and I talked about you, Velma, and Sam kicked him in the rear," and Velma laughed.

"I can see her doing that, Jonathan."

"Deanne was there, too, Velma," Jonathan said, almost reverently. "Sam told me that it was Ethan's idea for her to come."

"Your little sister! Were you able to talk with her?"

"I did talk with her, Velma; and it was wonderful."

"It wasn't fair that her life were cut so short, but –"

"'Fair is what you take a pig to,'" they said together, and stared at each other in silence for a bit.

"I guess we had a visit from our very own 'Ghosts of Christmases', Velma," Jonathan broke the silence with the bad joke, and Velma grimaced, then nodded.

"'Live as long as you can,'" she started, and Jonathan finished,

"'And love as long as you live,'" and Velma grinned as Jonathan completed the sentence.

'What a wonderful thought,' she thought. They lay in bed, silent, just basking in each other's eyes, and then Jonathan moved.

"Shower, then breakfast fixin'," he said as he got out of bed. 'The pancake and waffle batters are in the fridge, and the bacon and sausage are in there, as well. The juices are in the back room. I'll start the pancakes and waffles when I get there: about 5," he said as he headed to the master bath.

"I'll start the coffee, and I'll also warm up the griddles," and Velma grinned at him. "Besides, where else would I be on Christmas morning but with you in the kitchen?"

"Let's teach our guests about the sights and sounds of a Davis Christmas," Jonathan reached for a CD and tossed it to Velma. "Let's give them a surprise greeting," and he stepped up to the bathroom door. "Don't forget something for Scooby Jr.," he reminded her, and she laughed at him.

"After all these years with his dad, you think I'd forget him?" and she finally threw back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed as Jonathan closed the door.

"Love those legs," he called from the bath, and the shower started.

'I've still got it,' she thought, and giggled as she went to change and start breakfast.

- - -

Daphne stretched, and hit Fred in the head.

"Sorry, honey," she whispered, but only a snore replied.

"Oh, well," and she flexed and slipped out of the bed. "I'm going to take advantage of that wonderful bath tub," and she padded into the bathroom.

"I can't believe it," she chuckled, but then she remembered that it was Velma. "Well, it shouldn't surprise me," as she found lavender bath beads in a container on the counter next to the tub with a note underneath. She pulled the note out and unfolded it.

"'You didn't think I'd forget you and baths, did you, Daphne?' I've missed having you around, Velma," Daphne said to the note, clutching it to her cheek. "I have so missed you," and she put the note down, started the bath, added the bath beads at the right time, and slipped her nightgown off to start Christmas morning with a nice, hot bath.

- - -

"Shaggy?"

"mmmYes?"

"Are you awake?"

"mmmYes."

"Merry Christmas, Shaggy," Mary Jane was trying to hold back her excitement.

"Merry Christmas, MJ," and Shaggy rolled over and kissed her forehead.

"You missed," she grabbed his head and zeroed in on his lips. "Mmmm, that's better."

"How are you, Mommy MJ?" Shaggy finally was able to breathe after Mary Jane finally broke the kiss.

"I'm wonderful, Shaggy."

"Yes, you are, MJ."

"I'm so happy," and she rolled out of bed; unfortunately, she rolled too fast and rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a THUD.

Mary Jane lay there for a few seconds, and then started to laugh and cry at the same time. Shaggy pulled himself over to the edge and looked down at his wife, laying flat on the floor face-up, making strange sounds. He did the only thing that he could do:

He got up, went to the bath, ran a cup of water, came back, and drank it all except for a few drops: these, he dipped his hand into the cup and sprinkled the drops onto Mary Jane's face.

"HEY!" She sat up.

"Now that I have your attention," and he took her face in his hands and said it again: "Merry Christmas, Mommy MJ."

"Merry Christmas, Shaggy," and they kissed again.

"Bath or shower?"

"Shower," he responded.

"Me first?"

"Mommy's first," he replied, holding out his hand and helping her up.

She sauntered into the bathroom, getting whistles from Shaggy.

"SHAGGY! COME HERE, NOW!"

He rolled out of the bed and landed on his feet, following her into the bathroom.

"LOOK!" and she pointed to the bath crystals on the counter next to the tub with a note folded underneath.

"How?"

"It's Velma, dear," as Shaggy opened the container and took a deep breath. "It's fresh mint and jasmine, with a touch of cinnamon."

"Guess I should have known her well enough to know that she'd have my favorite mixture waiting for me," and Mary Jane started the bath.

"Get out, lover," and she pushed him out, closed the door, and began to prepare herself for her relaxing bath. She opened the note.

'Yes, Mary Jane, it's all organic…Velma,' was all that the note said.

'Oh Velma, I've missed you,' Mary Jane thought, pulling her negligee off and slipping into the tub.

'A quiet bath,' Mary Jane thought. 'It may be the last time that I can do this on a Christmas morning for a long time,' she smiled at the mental picture of Christmases future.

- - -

"Everything OK?" Jonathan asked as he walked into the kitchen, and Velma nodded.

"Pop in the CD and let's start the coffee and bacon."

"Ahead of you," she touched the remote, and the guitar and cello began to share the air.

"And the bacon's on the griddle; I just started it. If you'll do the coffee honors?"

"Certainly," and he started up the coffee makers, and within a few minutes the aroma of fresh-brewed coffee assaulted the living room and headed down the hall towards the guest bedrooms.

"Is one of the pots hot chocolate?" Velma asked.

"Of course, but no pie," Jonathan replied, and Velma snorted and popped him with a dish towel.

- - -

"I smell coffee," Shaggy shouted as he heard Mary Jane open the door and come out in her robe.

"I smelled bacon," and she pulled out a flannel nightgown and started to change into it. "Your turn," and she pointed to the bath. Shaggy mumbled and went in, whining because she slapped his had away from her on his way in, closing the door behind him. Mary Jane laughed to herself as she changed into the flannel nightgown. "Momma's still got it," she chuckled, and then realized that this was their last Christmas alone: what better way to be alone than with friends you love, she thought, and she headed to the bedroom door after slipping on her slippers. "Join me for coffee," she called back to him as she left the room, closed the door, and followed her nose."

- - -

"Good morning, lovely lady," Jonathan said as he shoved a piece of bacon at Mary Jane's mouth. She opened it and captured the prize.

"MMMM," she said when she finally swallowed the prize. "What kind is that?"

"Apple, maple, and mesquite woods used for smoking the bacon, and smoked with cracked black pepper," Jonathan replied.

"It's marvelous! Where's Velma?"

"I'm right here," she replied as she walked in carrying two babies no more than six months old. "Say hello to your Aunt Mary Jane," and Velma knew that the surprise was still intact.

"What in the – Velma! Jonathan! You evil, evil people! Why didn't either of you **tell** us?" Mary Jane was almost bouncing with glee.

"Surprise: you're an aunt," Velma responded dryly, and handed the babies to Jonathan so that she could hug Mary Jane and laugh at and with her with no fear of dropping one. The ladies laughed and cried while Jonathan put the babies into their stroller that he had pulled into the kitchen, then joined them in the emotional outburst.

"Names?" Mary Jane finally let them go.

"Harold Ethan Dinkley-Davis, and Samantha Marilyn Dinkley-Davis. They're twins," Velma replied. "Harold was born 5 minutes before his sister."

"Well, D'OH! They're twins? Is that the dumbest thing you've ever said, Velma?" and all three adults laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shaggy came in, followed by Scooby Jr., who sniffed the air.

"Ri Relled Racon Rand Rabies," was the result of the sniff.

"You smell bacon and babies?"

"That's right, Uncle Shaggy," and Jonathan stepped to the side to reveal Velma's surprise.

"Uncle Shaggy? Velma? Jonathan? Oh, man!" and Shaggy grabbed both of them and hugged them and shed his tears of joy. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Surprise: you're an uncle, Shaggy," and Jonathan replied dryly.

"Surprise: so are you," Mary Jane replied, and Shaggy put his arms around Mary Jane.

"Close your cobbler hole, Jonathan," she continued. "We're adopting; we're finishing the last of the paperwork when we get back, and there'll be four new members of the Rogers family in a few weeks," and Jonathan couldn't speak as Velma smiled at Mary Jane gave him the news that she knew.

"But, wait! There's more!" and Shaggy patted Mary Jane's stomach, and she swatted his hand away. "Mary Jane is preggers, and she's due in about 8 months," and both Jonathan and Velma were speechless.

"Shaggy got the news before he left the house, and he didn't tell me until last night. I can't even blame it on the pie," and Mary Jane laughed and cried.

"So, names, Jonathan?" Shaggy asked.

"Harold Ethan Dinkley-Davis, and Samantha Marilyn Dinkley-Davis."

"What is this with you two: are you trying to keep up with the Jones'?"

"NO!" Velma shouted, and Jonathan laughed. "Those two are as big a handful as Jonathan."

"Who's a handful?" a male voice came from the room from behind Velma.

"Merry Christmas, Velma," Jonathan stated as the door opened, and Harold Dinkley walked out with his wife Marilyn on his arm.

"Hello, daughter," and a woman spoke. Velma turned and froze as she stared in shock.

"mother? father?" Velma whispered, tears fighting in vain to leave her eyes.

"Yes, Velma, it's us," and Marilyn held out her arms.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" and Velma ran into the arms of the parents she'd thought she'd never see again. Mary Jane and Shaggy were holding each other and sniffling, and even Scooby Jr. was crying. Jonathan decided that he'd better turn the bacon since his wife was otherwise occupied.

A flood of tears later, Velma finally was able to ask "how?"

"Well," Harold started, "My new son-in-law," and Jonathan felt a surge of happiness energy flow through him at those words, "arranged for the whole trip and let us into your house yesterday while you were at the store. We've been upstairs all night, and believe me, that wasn't easy, Velma. It was worth it, however, to see the light in your eyes."

"'The light' that we thought you'd lost, forever, after Ethan died, Velma, and then you 'died,'" Marilyn added with a touch of sadness. "We couldn't help you the first time, and we thought we'd lost you the second time and never have a chance to see that light again. When I got the call from Daphne and Fred, my heart soared. And, when we got the call and the offer for the trip from Jonathan, well," and she squeezed Harold tightly.

"We just couldn't say 'no,' to his idea for his Christmas present for our daughter and his wife," Harold concluded.

Velma stared at her parents, then turned to Jonathan, tears streaming down her face.

"What **have** you been up to all this time, 'creamed corn'?" and Jonathan gasped at the question and the reference. "You've been my **world**, Jonathan: you gave me life and hope when I arrived, love when I felt the most lost I've ever felt, children when I wanted to be a mother," and Marilyn gasped, "and now you've given me my parents back." And she reached over, took Jonathan's hand and squeezed it. "My partner, my love," she whispered to him, kissed his lips quickly, and turned to face her parents.

"Father, Mother, this is Jonathan Christopher Davis, my husband," she introduced him to them with pride in her voice. "This is the only man who could have captured my heart after I was convinced that no one could or would ever replace Ethan," she stated.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley: I love Velma Dinkley-Davis," Jonathan spoke from the heart. "She means everything to me. She the love of my life, the reason that I wake up each day, and she's the mother of our children," and Jonathan turned and picked up the twins from the stroller. "I'd like to introduce you to our children: Harold Ethan Dinkley-Davis, and Samantha Marilyn Dinkley-Davis," and he handed each child's namesake to over to the other grandparent. "And, let me add, you're far too young to be grandparents.

"Oh, my," Marilyn choked out, and Harold simply held his granddaughter and let the tears flow.

"She's beautiful, Velma," Harold was barely able to talk.

"So is he, Jonathan," Marilyn added.

"Smooth, creamed corn," Velma whispered, and held her husband tighter and smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Velms," he whispered in reply.

- - -

"Freddie?" and Daphne nibbled on his ear.

"Stop, or we'll never leave the room," Fred mumbled from within the pillow.

"I smell coffee and bacon, and I'm hungry," Daphne pouted. "Go take your shower and change into fresh pajamas, and we'll go to the kitchen."

"All right, Congresswoman. Geez, already bossy and she hasn't won, yet," and Fred was unsuccessful in dodging the pillow that Daphne threw. Fred pulled himself up and saw that Daphne was wearing a lavender flannel gown, matching robe, and slippers. "Give me five minutes, I need to talk to you from the shower," and Fred ran into the bathroom.

"Did you dream last night?" he called over the shower.

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes; it was strange. I dreamed about Ethan and this woman named –"

"Samantha," Daphne finished his sentence.

"Jonathan's Samantha?" he called as he turned off the water.

"That's the one. She knew about his pie skills."

"That man should be arrested: contributing to the delinquency of a dessert," Fred said as he toweled off. "She told me congratulations for conning you into marrying me," and he sounded hurt when Daphne laughed.

"That was **definitely** the same Samantha that I dreamed about."

"She knew things, Daphne," Fred spoke very quietly as he came out of the bath wrapped in his towel and Daphne knew what he meant.

"Did she tell you the same thing I've been telling you?"

"That it wasn't my fault?"

"Did you listen to **her** better than you listened to **me**?"

"With Ethan there, I could finally accept what two of the most beautiful women I've ever had the privilege to share a dream with have told me," and Fred smiled weakly, and Daphne hugged him.

"My poor, poor Freddie," Daphne said as he fought back tears and Daphne didn't. "It was **never** your fault." Silence, then…

"**Now** I know, Daphne, and Ethan doesn't hold me responsible, either," and Fred looked into his wife's eyes and saw understanding as he kissed her.

"She told me that you supported me, too," Daphne whispered, and she kissed Fred again.

They separated and shared the first honest smiles that they had shared in a very long time.

"'Live as long as you can,'" Daphne started, and Fred completed the phrase,

"'And love as long as you live,'" and their smiles grew.

"It's going to be a wild ride, Fred. So, we'd better start with a good breakfast," and Daphne pushed Fred to the door after he got dressed.

"No pie for breakfast, Congresswoman," and Fred laughed as Daphne pouted.

"Freddie, have you heard Jamie mention a boy named Nathan?" Daphne asked as she pulled the door shut.

- - -

Daphne and Fred entered the kitchen to find the huge table bigger than they remembered from last night, and a pancake mountain range was forming in the middle. Shaggy and Mary Jane were sitting on one side, both appeared to be drinking juice. Jonathan was manning the grill covered with bacon and sausage, with mounds of each on platters in front of him. Velma was flipping pancakes on an enormous griddle, and there were large waffle irons on the counter next to her.

Shaggy put his glass on the table, and spoke to the new arrivals.

"He, guys. Merry Christmas," and Shaggy stood and walked around the table to hug both Fred and Daphne.

"Good morning, Shaggy," Daphne replied and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas to you," and she smiled because Shaggy still blushed whenever she did that.

"Merry Christmas, Mary Jane," and Fred walked around the table and kissed her cheek as she stood to hug him.

"Merry Christmas. Fred," she responded. "You've got to try the bacon, Fred. It's enough to make you give up your ascots," and Mary Jane laughed as Fred looked at her with surprise.

"I'll be the judge of that," Fred replied, grabbing a piece from the platter and chewing it. He suddenly had a huge smile on his face.

"It's awfully close, Mary Jane, but not quite enough," Fred replied, and Daphne and Velma laughed as Mary Jane pouted.

"Are you guys feeding an army this morning? Why all of the chairs, and these?" Fred pointed to the two high chairs. "George won't fit."

On cue, James and George followed Jamie and Allison into the kitchen, the guys heading for the meat platters on the counter and the girls headed for Mary Jane, who hugged each of them, and each took a seat. Jonathan tossed each of the guys a piece of bacon and pointed at the table; the guys pouted as they took their bacon and sat.

"Why the high chairs? George won't fit," Allison joked, and George glared at her.

"Two minutes older, Allison, you are," George mumbled, and everyone chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, y'all," Velma said as she popped open the waffle makers and removed a mountain of waffles, then attacked the griddle and removed another mountain of pancakes.

"Merry Christmas, y'all," Jonathan echoed as he removed the last of the bacon and sausage from the grill and piled two more platters with food.

Daphne and Fred sat next to Shaggy and Mary Jane, across from the foursome, and Daphne asked about the two extra chairs at the table and the two high chairs.

"Expecting breakfast company?" Daphne inquired.

"We have some wonderful news for all of you," Mary Jane started, and Shaggy reached over and kissed her cheek.

"Shaggy and I are going to be parents," she continued, and waited for the cheers from the kids and Fred and Daphne to subside, and then continued.

"When we get back, we're finalizing our adoption of four children," and she grinned as the enormity of her statement sunk in because the cheers had almost silenced and converted to shock.

"Four?" Daphne asked, and Shaggy nodded.

"Four," Mary Jane replied. "Faith Lynn Health-Soto is 4, Hope Danielle Health-Soto is 7, Charity Diane Health-Soto is 9, and Javier Joseph Health-Soto is George's age. In case you hadn't guessed, they are brothers and sisters," Mary Jane chuckled.

"Wow," came from Fred.

"Why did you adopt kids, Aunt Mary Jane?" Allison asked.

"Well, Allison, my doctor had told Uncle Shaggy and I that we wouldn't be able to have kids, and we decided that the limitation was biological, not physical, so we looked for kids that needed a home," and Mary Jane smiled as she finally expunged her demon, and Daphne and Fred just sat in silence, Daphne reaching over and holding Fred's hand.

"But wait, there's more!" Shaggy broke the silence, and his smile grew. "As we were leaving the house to come here, I took a call from Mary Jane's doctor. It seemed that she had made a small error," and he reached over and took Mary Jane's hand. "It seems that Mary Jane will become a mother for the fifth time in about eight months," and Shaggy smiled as the room exploded.

"That evil husband of mine didn't tell me until last night before we went to sleep," Mary Jane added, and Shaggy just attempted, unsuccessfully, to look innocent.

"Man, and don't you know that my food budget just grew with a teenager," Shaggy observed, and Velma and Daphne just snorted loudly.

George, Allison, James, and Jamie were standing, clapping, and cheering.

"Way to go, Uncle Shaggy and Aunt Mary Jane!" "Instant family!" "What news!" "What a Christmas present!"

"Thanks, guys," and Mary Jane replied as Daphne came around the table and hugged her.

"Congratulation, Mommy MJ," Daphne whispered. "It's the season of wonderful surprises," she said out loud, and she stood taller, turned, and added, "We have a bit of an announcement to make, as well," as she reached her chair and sat, reaching over to Fred's hand.

"When we return, I'm announcing that I will be a candidate for the Federal Congress as the representative from Coolsville," Daphne announced.

"And she gets no more pie unless she wins," Fred added, "so she has incentive to win," and he yelped as Allison and Jamie dumped juice on Fred's head.

"Daphne! That's wonderful!" was Velma's response.

"Congratulations, Daphne!" Jonathan added.

"Oh, man, that's great!" came from Shaggy.

"You'll win, and Fred will be busy making pies," Mary Jane joked, and Daphne joined her in laughing.

"What brought this on, Daphne?"

"7/4," Daphne replied. "I lost good friends and people that worked for me, and I decided that I needed to be in front of the camera to drive change rather than behind it."

"Your 9/11," Jonathan said solemnly, and shook himself. "Daphne, you're an opponent's nightmare: brilliant, beautiful, and you love pie: you're a shoo-in to win," and Fred laughed as he squeezed her hand.

"Congratulations, Daphne: I know you have my vote," and Marilyn came into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bacon as Shaggy, Mary Jane, Daphne, Fred, and their kids all stared in shock and surprise. "Jonathan, this is wonderful bacon. It must be that mesquite wood smoke that you told me about," she added as she walked over to Daphne. "Hello, Congresswoman," Marilyn smiled and hugged Daphne, who only now was recovering from the guest surprise.

"Fred, let me know if you need any help, but it sounds like the person needing the most assistance is Mary Jane," Harold commented as he entered the room and followed Marilyn's lead, grabbing a slice of bacon. "This **is** wonderful, Jonathan. Congratulations, Mary Jane: I'm so very happy for you and Shaggy," and Harold hugged a surprised Mary Jane.

"Wha – How – When did you get here?" Shaggy asked, and Fred could only nod as he stood to get a hug from Marilyn.

"Yesterday. We were upstairs last night," Harold replied, and he hugged Shaggy. "Merry Christmas, Dad," and he then shook his hand. "You're a braver man that I; Velma was more than I could handle."

"Somebody mentioned my name?" Velma asked dryly as she re-entered the room carrying her two children, and the room became sound-absorbent.

"**What**? Haven't you seen children before, Fred? I know better than that," Jonathan quipped as he took his daughter in his arms.

Jamie and Allison clapped with glee, and ran over to each hold a child; James and George just rolled their eyes, and then grinned and gave Jonathan a thumbs-up.

Shaggy laughed. "Oh, man, keeping up with the Jones'es," he quipped.

"NO!" Velma was adamant. "Daphne, I can't believe you did this twice. I'd have sent the second set to Fred to carry **and** deliver," she added.

"Names? And when did this happen?" Fred asked.

"Harold Ethan Dinkley-Davis, and Samantha Marilyn Dinkley-Davis are their names," Velma replied as she handed Harold Ethan to Jamie, and Jonathan handed Samantha to Allison. "They'll be six months old next week."

"Breakfast is getting cold," Shaggy commented as Jonathan rolled the platters of bacon and sausage to the table, and Shaggy went over to the griddle and brought the last platter of pancakes and the waffles to the table.

"We'd better eat, folks, or that tree in the living room and the presents will become depressed and feel unloved. Harold, would you do the honors?"

"Jonathan, I would be delighted. However," he grinned, "this is your house, and you are the one who has brought all of us together; so, while I am honored by your request, it is only fitting that you provide the blessing on this, our first Christmas together, our first meal together," and nods all around confirmed Harold's opinion. Samantha gurgled her agreement, and Jonathan relented.

"Very well, Harold, you'll get out of this one, but dinner's coming!

"Let us join hands, everyone…."

- - -

"Man, you did it to us, again," and Shaggy almost fell as he tried to rise from the table. They had enjoyed breakfast longer that most of them had ever taken time for the meal: over 90 minutes. Of course, most of the time was the talking and sharing that took place with so many announcements.

Daphne was the first to catch it, though.

"Jonathan, that music in the background: I'm willing to wager that it's you on the cello, correct?"

"You're correct, Daphne. It's from my upcoming CD."

"I thought it was you, but who is that wonderful guitarist that's performing with you – oh, no, you didn't! **VELMA**!" and Daphne shouted and stopped all conversation; the only sounds in the room now were the music and the quiet sounds coming from Harold and Sam.

"Yes?" Velma looked at Daphne with a combination of satisfaction and uncertainty on her face.

"Is that **you**?"

"Why, yes, it's me, Daphne," Velma responded with a bit of apprehension.

"Your playing is brilliant!" and Velma breathed a mental sigh of relief. "When did you – ok, girlfriend, spill!" and Daphne gave her the look that required a response: not quite Mother, but more than Best Girlfriend.

"Let me, Velma," Jonathan stepped in, and Velma nodded, relieved. "I had a guitar in my apartment that I hadn't touched in 3-4 years, and I came in the back door one day and heard an angel playing and singing about lost and found love: I realized that the music asnd the magic was coming from Velma, just singing in the living room. So, I snuck into my study, sat down with my cello, and started accompanying her. She stumbled for a moment (I guess I surprised her!), but she picked back up, and we truly 'made beautiful music' for another 30 minutes. She walked into the room, still playing, after about five minutes, and the smile that she had on her face was indescribable. She sang and played, and I played along with her, and that was the beginning of our music time together. That was also when I was even more certain that I had truly found my soul-mate."

"What's the CD going to be called, Velma?" Mary Jane asked.

"Well…" and Velma blushed, "it's a really bad pun," and Fred filled in the blank

"'Pair-O-Docs', am I right?" and all of the adults groaned, the kids whined, and Scooby Jr. howled.

"Well, that settles it, Velma," Jonathan grinned.

"They love the name," Velma stated with finality.

"Another thing that I'm eternally grateful to Ethan for, besides pulling Velma from her shell: convincing her that she could play and sing quite well," and Jonathan looked skyward. "Thanks, Ethan. You done good," and Velma smiled and took Jonathan's hand in hers.

"Daughter, you have always had a beautiful voice, but you didn't believe in yourself. Ethan changed that, and I too am forever in his debt," Marilyn said as she leaned over onto Harold.

"Can I get a copy?" James asked. "I want to have this for my next date."

'James: mood-killer 2, moods 0," Daphne thought.

"You mean, your first date," Jamie smirked, and she and Allison shared a high-five as James blushed while Harold and Marilyn Dinkley laughed.

"James, you sound just like your father when he was younger," Harold observed, and this time it was Fred who blushed as Daphne laughed.

"I'm going to go and open **my** Christmas presents. Does anyone care to join me and open theirs, or are we shipping all of the presents that came **from** Jefferson **back** to Jefferson?" and Jonathan rose, pocked up Harold and Samantha, and headed for the living room.

"I guess he's serious," Velma observed, and she and Mary Jane and Shaggy grabbed the last of the plates and platters form the table and placed them on the counter as everyone else followed Jonathan into the living room.

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N afterward:

(cpneb) Breakfast has been served and devoured, just as more secrets from last night have been revealed.

(Daphne) I'm running for Congress!

(Shaggy) I'm going to be a daddy in 3 weeks! Four kids, man!

(Mary Jane) and I have to buy a new green dress: the one I have won't fit in a few months. We'll have a fifth child to join the Rogers team!

(Jonathan) Velma gave us twins!

(Velma) And my wonderful husband gave me my parents for Christmas!

(Fred) But, what about me?

(Jonathan) But, wait, there's more!

(Velma) We still have more secrets to spring on you.

(Jonathan) I've got one more secret…and I'm not telling…yet!

(cpneb) And I'll never tell…until the next chapters! Thank you for sharing this ride with us, and don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 14: Pile of presents and pasts…

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Thank you to my many readers and reviewers for your continued support and encouragement.

And now, without delay:

Chapter 14: Pile of presents and pasts…

- - -

"I'm going to go and open **my** Christmas presents. Does anyone care to join me and open theirs, or are we shipping all of the presents that came **from** Jefferson **back** to Jefferson?" and Jonathan rose, pocked up Harold and Samantha, and headed for the living room.

"I guess he's serious," Velma observed, and she and Mary Jane and Shaggy grabbed the last of the plates and platters form the table and placed them on the counter as everyone else followed Jonathan into the living room.

- - -

George ran past Jonathan to the front windows and threw open the curtains. The snow was still falling, but there had been vehicles out, and the roads were traversable. The snow on the yard was piled at least 24 inches, or over 60 cm high, and the plants that remained strained to break free of the newly-fallen prison.

"Cool," was all George said, and he ran back to claim his spot for Christmas presents.

- - -

'Last year, Christmas for 2, with 2 on the way; this year, Christmas for 12, with 4 more in less than a month, and 1 more on the way,' was Jonathan's thought as he re-entered the living room. 'Blessings abound,' and he thought of those not present: Ethan and Samantha. They **were** present, he realized, in their hearts and minds, and he smiled to himself as he watched George claim his spot for present acquisition.

Harold and Marilyn walked into the room and saw the tree for the second time (they had seen it the prior day when they arrived), but they had not seen it with the last of the decorations and all of the additional gifts underneath it.

'My goodness," Marilyn said, "I've never before seen such a sight: this many presents underneath one Christmas tree."

"Velma, the tree is beautiful. You did this, didn't you?" her father asked, and she nodded.

"And I didn't use orange as the primary decoration color, either," she smirked, and her parents chuckled.

"That was our first tree," Jonathan interjected as he stepped over to his wife. "Our neighbors asked us if a pumpkin patch had exploded in our house after the tree it was delivered," and Velma punched him and the pulled his arm around her waist while her parents laughed.

Harold saw how Jonathan looked at Velma, and he also had watched Velma look at Jonathan while everyone was in the kitchen. He leaned over to Marilyn and whispered, "and how long have they been married?"

Marilyn whispered back, "You'd think 25-30 years. She is **so** happy, Harold."

"And he worships her, have you noticed that?"

"Worship might not even be too strong. He'd definitely step in front of a car for her, though."

"Our baby had been twice blessed: Ethan and Jonathan. Two strong, confident, caring men that love her," he smiled, and they looked up to see Velma staring at them with a frown on her face..

"Am I going to have to break you two up?" Velma asked her parents with a smirk.

"No, teacher," they replied simultaneously, and the kids all laughed.

"Wow, Aunt Velma has that 'teacher' voice down pretty well," James stage-whispered and received a whack on the head from Fred. "OWW!" and he rubbed his faux sore spot.

"Thank you for volunteering to help Jonathan and I hand out the presents, James," Fred acknowledged.

"Oh, man," was James' only reply, but inside he was thrilled.

- - -

"Everybody got their pictures of the tree, before we start?"

"OK then, let's start," and he picks up the first gift and reads the label: "To Jamie, from James," and he hands it to Fred to distribute….

- - -

"Did we miss anything under the tree, Fred?"

"The only things under the tree aren't for anyone here, Jonathan; we've got it all, and it only took 20 minutes!"

"Let's OPEN!!!!" cried Mary Jane, and the wrapping paper flew.

- - -

"Velma, these portraits of you and Jonathan are beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mom."

"It helps when Velma's in the picture; otherwise, it's just an idiot with a cello."

"Yes, but you're **my** idiot with the cello," Velma replied.

"And these pictures of my grandchildren," Harold exclaimed, "are divine."

"**Our** grandchildren, oh grandchild hog," Marilyn volleyed back, and Jonathan laughed.

"Now, I know where Velma gets it from. Harold, how did you survive in your house with the two of them?"

"Total surrender," Harold answered, and Marilyn and Velma both threw wads of wrapping paper at both Harold and Jonathan.

"What are these, Aunt Velma?" Jamie held up a DVD package.

"They're DVDs, Jamie?"

"What are those?"

"Techno-gap, Velma," Jonathan stated.

"No, Jonathan, I'd seen DVDs and DVD players before I left."

"Oh, those old things," Fred interjected. "Jonathan, those are yesterday's players. We have an old one at home, but we don't use it much anymore. We replaced it with our new HC2 player with its high-capacity containers."

"I know about DVDs, Daddy," Jamie replied (with the classic teenager eye roll that Shaggy and Mary Jane saw, and they both grinned), "but these have the old Mystery Inc. van and old stylized pictures of you all on the cover."

"OH! I almost forgot those," Velma answered. "Fred, this is the first 3 seasons of our show in Washington; we were animated characters in those shows. I thought you all would get a good laugh out of these, and, Daphne, you'd understand where Jonathan got hooked on Mystery Inc. women. I got a set for each of you."

"And, I added a set for Harold and Marilyn," Jonathan noted.

Velma hit the 'start' button on the remote, and the pre-loaded DVD began with Shaggy's voice asking "Scooby-Doo! Where are you?" and everyone settled back to watch.

Everyone, that is, except Jonathan: he left to check on the Christmas lunch meal and the evening stews.

- - -

After the first episode, Marilyn and Harold pointed to a quiet part of the room, and the two of them went over there, followed by Velma. Marilyn sat down, but Harold hugged Velma once more, then sat, followed by Velma.

"Velma, are you happy?" Marilyn asked.

"Oh, Mother, I've never been happier. I have a wonderful husband in Jonathan who loves me and treats me like a queen, two beautiful children, and now I have you two back in my life. I never thought I'd see y'all again," and Velma gushed. Marilyn giggled at her exuberant daughter, and Harold was appalled at her language.

"Y'all?" he repeated, and Velma chuckled.

"Yes, Father, I've gone Texan on you. I hope you won't abandon me or excommunicate me from the family," Velma replied, and Harold chuckled.

"And with all of the research on the planes and connectivity and transportation, we actually still have time for ourselves, each other, and the whole family," Velma continued, 'and she's still beaming enough to light the entire room,' Marilyn thought.

"Mother, did you know that Jonathan has two PhDs?" Velma continued. "He's known for his applied and theoretical physics, but he's also degreed in music performance. He could have been a professional classical musician with the symphony of his choosing, but he told me that 'I want to enjoy my music, and there aren't many amateur physicists.'

"He is, Mother," Velma stated with an air of certainty, "the only man who could have ever won my heart after my Ethan.

"Wait until tonight, and you'll see what I mean," Velma grinned.

"What's happening tonight?" Harold asked.

"Something magical and wonderful," Velma smiled as the thoughts of the evening to come ran thru her mind.

- - -

Velma looked up just in time to break into an uproarious laugh; Harold and Marilyn looked puzzled, and Velma could only point at the sight:

Scooby Jr. had been covered from head to tail (belly included) with Christmas ribbon and bows. He looked content as Shaggy and the kids were completing application of the last decorations, and Mary Jane was holding her sides and laughing silently while Fred and Daphne were watching, shaking their heads as parents do while simultaneously tossing bows from the opened packages at George and Allison to add to the package.

Jonathan walked back into the room, looked and found Velma, and was going to ask her to check on the twins when he saw Scooby Jr. He wasn't watching his steps, and he walked into an ottoman and tripped, falling face-first into Mary Jane's lap.

"Jonathan! Please, not in front of the children," Mary Jane stated calmly, after she'd gotten past the initial shock of a strange man in her lap, as she pulled Jonathan's head up.

"It's not fair," she added, just loud enough for Jonathan alone to hear as he struggled back to his feet as everyone who wasn't laughing at Scooby Jr. was laughing at him.

"What's not fair?" he asked.

"The year-round perfect tan, that's what. I can't see you blush after you did your 'swan dive'," Mary Jane smirked, but even she had already turned a medium shade of red from Jonathan's landing. "I like you, cobbler man, but can't you wait until my husband's out of the room?" and she smirked even more, but she started turning a shade redder as she saw Jonathan's grin. 'He's preparing an evil response,' she thought, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Are you sure that the animal was a 'swan,' Mary Jane?" he replied where only she could hear, and she turned full-beet red.

"Don't take on the cobbler-man, Mary Jane," Jonathan smirked back at her as he pulled her to a standing position and then hugged her. "You'll always get 'cobbled' up: that will be your pun-nishment," he stage-whispered into her ear and then let her go to her gagging at his pun.

"Oh, my goodness, Velma," Marilyn quietly exclaimed," he's worse than your father," and Harold took mock offense at his wife's remark

"Don't blame me, Mother, you married him," Velma responded.

Velma and her mother laughed at the Christmas scenes, made even more special as Velma had captured on her camera both scenes: the Scooby Jr. bowed and tied picture and the picture of Jonathan, head-first in Mary Jane's lap with the look of shock on Mary Jane's face.

'"These will be great Christmas card pictures next year,' Velma grinned evilly, and she knew that Shaggy would want copies of both pictures, as well.

Velma looked at Mary Jane who was now finally losing her redness and now laughing at her husband and the boys and Scooby Jr.

"R'm Ra Rig Ristmas Resent, Relma," Scooby Jr. stated with the ribbon hanging under his chin. "Rand, Ri Rike Rit."

"So, which ones are the kids?" Mary Jane asked of the 5 with bows and ribbons in their hands, and they all pointed at each other.

- - -

"So, when is lunch?" James asked, and Daphne sighed.

"James, we just ate 2 hours ago, and it's only 10:30, so lunch will be awhile," Fred responded to prevent Daphne from going mother on James.

"But, I'm a growing boy, and I need my calories!"

"James, try some of this," and Jonathan gave him a plate piled high.

"What is this?" James looked at it, sniffed it, and announced: "It smells like booze."

Daphne chuckled.

"It's fruitcake, James," Jonathan dead-panned. "fruit, nuts, cake: it's all bad for you."

"Ok," and he began to devour it.

"In the meantime, let's get the room cleaned up of all the paper and ribbon and bows that aren't on Scooby, Jr.," Velma suggested. "And, make sure that you don't throw one of your presents away in the trash collection."

"I'll do it," George announced, then looked and Allison and Jamie. "Hey, can you help me?"

The girls rolled their eyes, and got to work.

"What did the babies get for Christmas?" Harold asked, and they went into the Christmas present discussions and comparisons and clothes complaints from the kids. Jonathan chuckled silently to himself: 'We need to do this every year,' he thought.

- - -

"Can we go make a snowman?" George, tired of listening to adults talking about babies, asked his dad.

"Are you **able** to make a snowman?" Fred responded with the question that always frustrated George.

"Yes, I am able. **May** we go outside and make a snowman?" At least the sigh wasn't audible this time, Fred thought.

"After you put on your coats and gloves and boots, you may," and George and James jumped up and ran to their guest room to get their boots. Allison and Jamie took their time rising and walked calmly back to the guest room.

"How long do you think they'll be out there, Fred?"

"30 minutes for 2 snowmen, another 30 minutes to make a snow fort, and another 30 minutes to an hour to bombard each other with snowballs: I'll give them until about 1:00, and they'll be back in by then, Jonathan."

"See what you have to look forward to, Shaggy?" Jonathan asked, and Shaggy smiled.

"Man, they'll have to keep up with me and the snowman contests," Shaggy replied.

"Bye!" and the feet trampled out the front door and, as it slammed shut, James was heard yelling, "Man, it's cold out here!"

"After the kids go out, Daphne, I want you to tell me about your dream last night," Fred requested.

"You had a dream, Daphne?" Velma asked.

"Yes, and it was strange: Ethan was there, and so was Samantha: she introduced herself to me," Daphne stated, and 3 jaws figuratively dropped.

"I had one, too," came out of the mouths of Fred, Jonathan, and Velma. Harold and Marilyn stared at each other, as did Shaggy and Mary Jane, and then all four stared in amazement at the 4 who dreamed..

"Did anyone else show up?" Velma asked the dreamers.

"Scooby Doo," said Daphne.

"Deanne Carol Davis, my baby sister," said Jonathan.

"Jonathan, didn't you tell us that she died when she was younger?" Fred asked.

"She was 5 when she was shot in a drive-by shooting while she was in the house," Jonathan repeated softly, and Marilyn gasped.

Velma looked at her parents, and smiled. "Ethan told me to tell you, 'Tell Harold and Marilyn I said hello, and thank them for me for raising such a wonderful daughter.' I wondered what he meant at the time, and I asked Jonathan this morning before breakfast, but he dodged my question: now, I know why," and she grabbed Jonathan's hand and squeezed it.

"What did they tell you, Jonathan?"

"Velma, Deanne told me that I looked like I'd been drinking my milk," he stated, and the group chuckled.

"Anything else?" Velma asked.

Jonathan remembered Samantha's comment, and said "I'll tell you later: it's another surprise," and Velma groaned.

"I can't take any more of your surprises, Jonathan," and Velma grabbed at her heart. "You're giving me the big one," and Harold and Marilyn just laughed at their drama-enabled daughter.

"What about you, Fred? Any secrets from last night?" Velma asked, and Fred grinned.

"Ethan doesn't like clip-on ascots, either, Velma," and Velma turned up her nose while her parents and the gang all laughed. "And Sam likes the pie, Daphne, almost as much as you do" and the laughter grew even louder as Daphne ducked her head to avoid everyone seeing her ultra-red face.

"Anything else, Fred?" Velma asked, and Fred grinned again

"Sam said that Daphne had good taste, but only after she congratulated me on conning her into marriage," and Daphne grinned and kissed his cheek. Fred turned a slight red, causing Jonathan to remark that he obviously had met Samantha, otherwise he wouldn't be blushing.

"What else, Fred?" Velma asked, and Fred looked down and away from her face.

"Not my fault," Fred mumbled, almost inaudibly, trying in vain not to be heard and hoping that Velma wouldn't press him.

"What was that, Fred?"

"He said, 'it wasn't HIS FAULT,' VELMA!" and Velma looked up in shock as Daphne screamed at her. "IT WASN'T FRED'S FAULT that ETHAN DIED, AND IT WASN'T FRED'S FAULT that YOU DIED EITHER, VELMA, AND IT'S BEEN EATING HIM ALIVE ALL THESE YEARS!" and Daphne burst into tears.

"That isn't exactly how I wanted it to come out, Velma, but Daphne's correct," Fred said calmly as he stood and walked over to Velma, holding out his hand, asking her to stand. Velma stood and faced Fred, tears trying to win the fight to escape from his face.

"I couldn't save Ethan, Velma, and I tried: God knows I tried. Then you died in that building and I couldn't save you, either, and we had to bury a sweater, Velma," and the battle of tears versus face was being lost by the face. "I had to have Daphne in my life, or I wasn't going to make it. Even with Daphne, there were times that I thought I wouldn't survive."

"I'd almost lost it when Daphne told me that she had just talked to you that day years ago. I was being given another chance, and I wasn't going to fail, again. I needed you in my life, Velms, almost as much as I need Daphne," and now Fred's face had lost the battle with the tears. "I just needed to know to hear your voice one more time, Velms, to know that you were ok and happy." Daphne had calmed down a bit, with Jonathan helping her relax by holding her hands and whisper-talking to her.

Fred paused for a minute, and then he continued:

"I've always loved you, Velma: you knew it, even when I didn't. You loved me enough to kick me when I needed to be kicked, to drive me to the person that I needed to be with the most and who needed me the most, and to send me out of that building that day. Velma, will you forgive me for leaving you inside that building?" and he took her hands as he spoke. He looked down, and Velma was smiling thru her own tears.

"Of course, Freddie. I forgave you years ago, and I forgive you now. You've been my friend all of my life, ever since my parents took me to your house when I was a baby. Even when you've been pig-headed, Fred, you did it because you cared about me and the gang. What better friend could I have had, or can I have now?" and Velma and Fred both laughed as Jonathan cleared his throat **very** noticeably.

Velma's voice got a bit softer. "Besides, Freddie, **I** sent you out of the building, you didn't leave me in there. I knew what I was doing: Daphne wouldn't make it without you, and I'd already lost Ethan," she sniffed back a tear, and her voice came out quieter, "and I thought that I had nothing to lose. But, look at what I've gained, Fred!" and her voice came back strong, her smile reappeared, and she waved her hands around. "How could I not forgive you for being a part of ultimately helping all of this to occur?" and Velma took Fred's hands in hers, again. "Fred, can you ever forgive me for putting you thru all the pain and suffering that you went thru?" and Velma looked up to see a now-smiling Fred.

"Of course I forgive you, Velms; and, thank you, Velma," and Fred pulled Velma into a hug, and new old friends reunited in the room, quiet except for the popping of the mesquite fire and the quiet gurgling of Samantha and Harold Dinkley-Davis.

- - -

"What is it with Mystery Inc. guys and my wife?" Jonathan asked after Fred and Velma separated.

"I don't know, Jonathan: what is it with you and your Mystery Inc. harem?" Velma shot back, and Jonathan ducked his head as everyone laughed except the confused Harold.

"Well, wasn't I good enough for your harem, Jonathan?" Marilyn stood up and vamped, as Jonathan stared, Velma looked shocked, and Harold just grinned, no longer confused.

"It's the Dinkley women, Jonathan; you've never had a chance, and you never will," Harold said as he grabbed his wife by the waist and pulled her down into his lap. She turned to look at him, and Harold kissed his wife passionately.

"Get a room, you two!" Shaggy hooted as Mary Jane cheered them on.

"We have one upstairs; it's quite nice, by the way," Marilyn said dreamily after their lips finally separated, and Velma held up her hands in from of her face.

"Too Much Information!" she shouted, and Jonathan laughed.

"It's genetic," Shaggy commented, and Jonathan and Fred and Harold all nodded.

- - -

"Ok, Jonathan, we've been her almost 24 hours, and you haven't played for us or even volunteered to play, so what's the deal?" Marilyn chided Jonathan.

"Yeah, cobbler-man, where's the cello?" Mary Jane asked.

"And where's the guitar, Velma?" Shaggy interjected.

The husband stared at his wife; they each let out a huge sigh, then grinned and headed out, to return moments later with Velma carrying her guitar and a stool, and Jonathan carrying his cello and a chair.

Jonathan sat down and checked his tuning, then checked his pitches with Velma and her guitar.

He looked at her and asked her, "'Ave Maria?'" She nodded. "Bach?" She nodded.

"You take the melody first," she replied, and she began the broken chord accompaniment. Velma's fingers danced confidently across the frets of the guitar and the strings, pulling the notes to freedom. Harold and Marilyn sat, transfixed, while their daughter produced sounds from her guitar that they had never imagined would or could come from her, again.

Jonathan sat for a minute, and then softly presented the melody with his bow. The sounds were quiet and respectful, and the melody called to Daphne and Mary Jane, and they leaned back and absorbed the haunting sounds that they'd not heard before.

Jonathan and Velma played as one, as Jonathan and his cello soared with the sounds of an angel. They finished the first verse, and suddenly Jonathan switched over to the broken chord accompaniment, and Velma picked up the melody on the guitar.

The melody was simple, and Velma played it expertly.

Then, after the end of the second verse, Jonathan modulated to a lower key, began the broken chord introduction a third time, using his fingers to pluck the strings of his cello producing the accompaniment, and, to everyone's surprise, Velma began to sing:

**Ave maria, Gratia plena  
Dominus tecum benedicta tu i****n mulieribus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris tuis jesus  
Sancta maria, Sancta maria, Maria  
Ora pro nobis nobis peccatoribus  
Nunc et in hora, ****in hora mortis nostrae  
Amen. amen.**

Velma and Jonathan had been watching each other throughout the work, and now focused even more intently as they neared the end. They nodded together as they reached the end, and Velma's voice and Jonathan's cello both went silent.Silence, then…

Harold stood, walked over to his daughter, took the guitar from her hands and handed it to Jonathan, and turned back to face her. His face was awash with tears of joy, and his face could not contain his smile.

"Velma," his voice was cracking, "thank you. That was the most beautiful piece that I've ever heard, and you sing and play divinely," and he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Marilyn also stood, walked over to her son-in-law, took the guitar from his hands and placed it in the chair, and motioned for him to stand. Jonathan lay his cello down with his bow on top, stood, and Marilyn grabbed him and pulled him into an extremely tight hug, tears streaming from her face, as well.

"Bless you, Jonathan," she whispered into his ear. "I've never been treated to a better Christmas present than your performance. Your planing was inspired, and how you ever got Velma to that level of performance, I'll never know, and I don't care: Thank you," and she hugged him even tighter.

The Dinkleys released their daughter and son-in-law, and Velma and Jonathan looked over at the rest of their guests: tears and tissues were all that they could see, and even Scooby Jr. was wiping his face with his paws and sniffling. Velma reached over to Jonathan and took his hand, but Jonathan pulled her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Velma," Jonathan said, and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Jonathan," and she reached up and kissed his nose. "I told you they'd react this way: they had the same response that I had when I first heard it those many Christmases ago, when you performed it with the North Texas Boy's Chorus."

"I love the piece, but I just thought that –" and Velma cut him off at the knees with:

"Now, there you go thinking again," and she smirked upwards as he groaned downward.

Marilyn was the first to say what the rest of the 'Jeffersonians' were thinking:

"Velma, it sounded like Ethan was with you and Jonathan while you were playing," Marilyn said with conviction, and the rest of them nodded, "but I don't think that Ethan could have hit those high notes," and Velma giggled while Jonathan smiled.

"Mother, the first time that I heard this piece, I thought of Ethan, and I knew that I was going to be all right, that he was around me, watching out for me. That was also the first time that I realized how much I truly loved Jonathan."

"That, and my cooking," Jonathan added, and Velma smiled.

"'And, can he cook…everywhere,'" Fred repeated what he'd Jonathan say yesterday, and Velma almost turned orange herself, and she took off running after a now-up-and-running Fred down the hall as the rest of the guests and Jonathan laughed.

"Some things never change," Harold observed.

"And, some men never grow up," Daphne retorted, and Marilyn smiled.

"But, would you want an 'old Fred,' Daphne?" Marilyn asked, and Daphne turned a light red and shook her head no.

"Before Velma gets back with Fred in pieces, I'm going to check on lunch. I'm guessing another 20-30 minutes, so you may want to get 'all' the kids back inside in a bit," Jonathan was looking at Mary Jane and Daphne as he picked up the instruments and headed back to their music room before he went into the kitchen.

- - -

"Lunch will be ready in 10 minutes!" Jonathan said to the intercom. "Shaggy, Fred: would you check and see that everything is at the table?"

"Already done, Jonathan," Fred replied, now that he'd caught his breath after the "Attack of the Velma Beast" where she had beat him unmercifully with two empty wrapping paper tubes. He'd laughed so hard that she had finally bent the tubes beyond recognition, and she'd fell into him, laughing as well.

"I can't believe the spread you've got for lunch," Harold looked around and took it all in: turkeys lined up as is they were marching in a parade, cornbread dressing and chorizo stuffing, sweet potatoes and mashed Idaho potatoes as side dishes, grilled vegetables of all different kinds, salads and breads galore, and sauces for all seasons. Shaggy reached for a turkey, and Jonathan slapped his hand playfully.

"Sorry, Shaggy, part of this is for tonight."

"What's tonight? You mean, for the Christmas dinner downtown?"

"That's correct. They've already called to make sure that we were coming: several of staff and volunteers for lunch either couldn't make it in or were late, so Christmas lunch for them is a little sparse, and they're running late, as well."

"Well, why don't we take all of this downtown?" Shaggy asked, and Fred and Harold nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys, but we've go them covered. One of the downtown hotels called and offered their services, and their catering trucks are running as we speak: Christmas dinner with all the trimmings plus seafood and tamales."

"Tamales?" And Shaggy's eyes grew wide?

"A Christmas tradition for lots of folks here in Texas: Christmas tamales, both traditional and specialty, such as white chocolate tamales," Jonathan explained while Shaggy grinned even bigger.

"Don't worry, Shaggy," and Jonathan reached over and uncovered two pans, each pan containing tamales. "The chocolate tamales are in the fridge," Jonathan added as he covered the pans.

"Man, you know how to treat your guests right," Shaggy commented, and Harold nodded, then he left the kitchen to rejoin his wife in the living room.

"And the drinks are all on the side table in the dining room," Jonathan added, and then he looked around.

"Where's Velma?" Jonathan asked softly.

"She's still in the living room," replied Fred. "They sent the kids in to get changed into something akin to dried clothes."

"Did you both bring the clothes that I asked?"

"Yes, our tuxes are packed, Jonathan," Fred asked, then stared at Jonathan. "'Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinky?'" and Fred smiled as Jonathan caught the reference again.

"'Yes, Brain,'" Jonathan grinned. "'I'm going to do tonight what I didn't have a chance to do before, and it's not taking over the world.' This weekend. your tuxes will get a workout as, I'm afraid, will my wallet when Velma, Daphne, Mary Jane, and Marilyn find out what I've planned for them. I can't wait to see all of their faces."

- - -

Shaggy and Fred went out to check on the gang and herd them in five minutes.

Jonathan walked into the back room, turned on the lights, and closed the door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone and punched two buttons. He lifted the unit to his head.

"Merry Christmas, E."

Silence.

"Yes, she loved it; how about you?"

Silence.

"Yes, we got over 18 inches."

Silence.

"Yes. Can they drive?" Silence, then, "Good. I'd imagine around 5 or 5:15; The roads will be clearer by then, but I'm still thinking it'll take at least 45 minutes to get there after we've loaded the food.

Silence.

"Sure, E. Thanks so much. I owe you, big time."

Silence, then

"You'll find out tonight, and I think you'll like it."

Silence, then

"And, no, I'm not going to tell you what I've got planned. You'll just have to wait and find out tonight, along with the rest of the bunch."

Silence, then

"And I love you, too." A laugh, then

"I'd better go before you get too messed up. I really wished that you'd come over for lunch, E. I can't understand why you'd want to be alone Christmas morning, but that's just me."

Silence, then

"Yes, I know, but that's just me. I've always been like that," another laugh, then

"I'll see you before 5, then. Thanks. Merry Christmas, E," and Jonathan flipped his phone shut.

'More fun for everybody tonight,' Jonathan thought as he turned out the light when he left the back room, closing the door behind him."

- - -

"Is anyone still hungry?" Jonathan grinned as he looked around the table to his stuffed family and friends.

"Rot Re," Shaggy Jr. replied from the floor next to Shaggy: He'd devoured turkey and tamales with glee, and even enjoyed some of the stuffing and grilled vegetables.

"Mary Jane, any dessert? Some fruitcake, maybe?"

"You're dead, cobbler man," she said in a sweet voice promising bodily harm.

"I'm glad, because we'll be leaving around 5:30," Velma said, looking at her very happy parents.

"All of us? Where are we going?" George and James asked.

"We're going downtown for dinner and a concert," Velma said, grinning.

"Where, and who are we gonna see?"

"We're feeding families a feast, including the part of the dinner you didn't see: that's why we had that many turkeys roasting. That's why we have the stews, and the vegetables, and –"

"The best part, George, is that we all get to serve the food tonight and have dessert after we finish serving everyone."

"O…Kay…," George didn't seem all that convinced, "but what's the concert?"

"Your Aunt Velma and I," Jonathan replied, and the adults all beamed in anticipation.

"You and Aunt Velma? Cool!" Jamie and Allison said together.

"I think you'll enjoy it," Jonathan added, and he thought 'and I'm definitely going to enjoy the evening, and I expect that Velma will, after she gets past the shock!"

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N afterward:

Lunch disappeared faster than it appeared, and some secrets still have yet to be revealed. You've seen the bad things that have happened to everyone, and there are no more bad surprises…I think….The good news: Jonathan shares his final secret in the next chapter. Fred's secret has a bit more of a wait, I'm afraid….

Thanks for sharing this ride with us, all you wonderful readers, and don't forget to review….


	16. Chapter 15: Dinner and a concert…

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Thank you to my many readers and reviewers for your continued support and encouragement.

And now, without delay:

Chapter 15: Dinner and a concert…

- - -

"Is anyone still hungry?" Jonathan grinned as he looked around the table at his well-stuffed family and friends.

"Mary Jane, would you care for some dessert? Some fruitcake, perhaps?" and Jonathan grinned even bigger.

"You're dead, cobbler man," she said in a sweet voice promising bodily harm.

"I'm glad, because we'll be leaving around 5:30," Velma said, looking at her very happy parents.

"All of us? Where are we going?" George and James asked.

"We're going downtown for dinner and a concert," Velma said, grinning.

"Where, and who are we gonna see?"

"We're feeding families a feast, including the part of the dinner you didn't see: that's why we had that many turkeys roasting. That's why we have the stews, and the vegetables, and –"

"The best part, George, is that we all get to serve the food tonight and have dessert after we finish serving everyone."

"O…Kay…," George didn't seem all that convinced, "but what's the concert?"

"Your Aunt Velma and I," Jonathan replied, and the adults all beamed in anticipation.

"You and Aunt Velma? Cool!" Jamie and Allison said together.

"I think you'll enjoy it," Jonathan added, and he thought 'and I'm definitely going to enjoy the evening, and I expect that Velma will, after she gets past the shock!"

- - -

The doorbell rang, and Jonathan answered the door wearing his apron.

"Some candy for a lady, mister?"

"Get in here, Elizabeth," Jonathan pulled her into the house. She was followed quickly by 8 more people, all shivering.

"Merry, Christmas, Elizabeth," Jonathan kissed her cheek, and a voice behind Jonathan made a throat-clearing sound.

"What is it with women the last few days?" Velma asked as she pushed Jonathan aside and hugged Elizabeth.

"Hey, I can't help it if you married a smart and gorgeous man, Velma: that's your problem," was Elizabeth's reply, and the people behind Elizabeth all laughed.

"Hey, guys," Velma called, and three soprano voices expressed their opinion of Velma's greeting with a loud groan.

"Sorry: Ladies and Gentlemen," and the groan stopped and was replaced by chuckles. "Thanks for giving up your time this afternoon," Velma continued.

"Are you kidding?" One of the ladies spoke. "My family would never let me back in the house if I didn't do this; they're already heading down to the center to get a seat for the concert, and they're packing drinks."

"Elizabeth, there's some people in here that you absolutely must meet," and Velma pulled Elizabeth into the living room. "Guy, this is-"

- - -

Daphne she turned away from the fire and faced the women entering the room and looked at Velma's guest in shock.

"Dr. Elizabeth Christie!" Daphne exclaimed.

"No, but you're close. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Christenson," Elizabeth replied. "You must be from Jefferson," she continued, her smile growing as she recognized Velma's guest.

"wow…" was Daphne's response. "Sorry; I'm Daphne Blake-Jones," she held out her hand.

"Daphne!" and Elizabeth grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "You were my hero growing up. I've watched all of your shows." Elizabeth pulled back, blushing. "I'm sorry, Daphne; Jonathan, the meanie that he is, didn't tell me that you were here," and then Elizabeth's eyes grew wider. "Blake-Jones? Does that mean that **he's here**?" and her voice got higher in anticipation.

"Who?" Daphne asked.

"I think she means me, Daph," and Fred turned around and Elizabeth, totally non-professionally, squealed with glee and ran to Fred.

"FREDDIE!" she hugged him and kissed his cheek repeatedly. "I can't believe you're finally here, my love!" and Daphne glared at Fred as Fred looked very surprised and quite pleased with himself.

Jonathan and Velma stood by and smiled as their friends looked even more confused, then looked over at the crowd that had trailed Elizabeth into the house: the guys all had their eyes on Daphne only because they could not reach her, and the ladies were practically drooling over Fred.

"Told you," Velma stated quietly as she put her arm around Jonathan's waist. "This is going to be a fun night, but I don't think that anyone will be listening to us."

Elizabeth finally pulled herself away from Fred, feeling totally foolish and blushing even more.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, but I had the **biggest** crush on you when I was growing up. I wouldn't miss one of your shows, and I had posters of you all over my bedroom," and Elizabeth blushed even more as she realized what she'd just said in front of her colleagues and strangers.

"Dr. Christenson," and she shook her head in the negative, "Elizabeth," and she nodded, "you don't owe me an apology at all. In fact, the converse is true: I should be thanking you," Fred continued. "Your Jefferson counterpart in Jefferson was Ethan Dace's ER doctor before he died, and she was nothing but a compassionate professional. I've already heard how well you treated Velma when she first arrived, and you wouldn't be here if you weren't a good friend," and Fred took her hands. "Thank you for both universes," and Fred kissed her.

Elizabeth was on Cloud Nine, and she had a goofy smile on her face.

"I guess the effect isn't limited to Jefferson women," Jonathan quipped.

"Rello?"

Elizabeth broke out of her Fred-worship when she heard that voice, and her grin got even bigger.

"SCOOBY!" she yelled as she assaulted the Great Dane.

"Ruuh…Rello?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Elizabeth, but this is his son. Scooby's gone," Daphne told her, and Elizabeth looked up in horror.

"Scooby…dead?" and several of the group had the same reaction.

"I'm afraid so, Elizabeth," and Shaggy came out of the kitchen with a balanced meal: a sandwich in each hand, one of which he tossed to Scooby Jr. who caught it in mid-flight and swallowed it whole.

"Shaggy?" Elizabeth looked at him, tears streaming down her face, and Shaggy suddenly understood how big a following that they had in this Washington plane.

"He died with friends, Elizabeth," and Shaggy came over as she stood and hugged her, letting her tears flow freely.

"I think you're right, Jonathan: the effect isn't limited to Jefferson women," Mary Jane Jonathan quipped as she came out of the kitchen. Elizabeth looked up as she heard another familiar voice.

"Mary Jane? Wow, you're here, too!" Elizabeth looked over Shaggy's shoulder, and then she grinned. "You're even more beautiful than you were portrayed in the movie," and Elizabeth reached a hand out and took Mary Jane's hand.

"Movie?" Fred and Daphne both asked.

"Movies, actually; that's two more DVDs and that's a whole 'nother story **entirely**, guys," Velma replied, thinking of Linda and Sara Jessica, and then she grinned as the thought of Daphne meeting Freddie playing Freddie…but then she thought of this plane's Freddie and his reaction to Jefferson to Daphne, and she grinned even bigger.

'Daphne could rock both Freddie's worlds," Velma almost chocked on the laugh that she swallowed. Jonathan looked at her, and she simply said "Later."

- - -

After all of the introductions (and, shocking to the Jeffersonians but not to Jonathan and Velma, the requests for autographs and pictures), the food was loaded into the vans that the volunteers had driven. The good news that they brought was that the roads were in much better shape than Jonathan had imagined: just a few ice spots on the highest bridges, and lots of dirty slush on the roads and ground and sidewalks.

The volunteers each took one or two of the Jeffersonians with them with the exception of Harold and Marilyn. Jonathan and Velma insisted that they ride with them and the twins to the center ("I want to show you my new home, Mother," Velma insisted, and Marilyn acquiesced), and the instruments took the back seat in Jonathan's extended-van as the six-pack, Velma's guitar, Jonathan's cello and viola de gamba, and their music and stands packed the van to capacity.

- - -

"Velma!" the cheer came from the men and women working in the kitchen in the Center, and Velma waved.

"Hey, y'all," and Harold unsuccessfully stifled a laugh.

"Father!" and Velma admonished her father who just stood there and attempted to look innocent.

"Jonathan! You brought that lovely wife of yours back, again," and a short, handsome Hispanic man wearing an apron with the phrase 'Kiss the Cook, and You kissed a Priest' on the front.

"Father," and Jonathan smiled as he shook the priest's hand.

"Did you forget the food, Jonathan?" and a rugged-looking man came out wearing an apron with the phrase 'Yahweh, or the Hot-way' along with his yarmulke.

"No, Rabbi, we didn't," Velma replied. "The other vans are on the way," she added.

"Vans?" and a beautiful statuesque African-American woman came out wearing her apron with the phrase 'Momma asked, and He delivered the wine: who do **you** think was in charge?' and hugged Jonathan. "How'ya doin, handsome?"

"I'm fine, darling," Jonathan replied, and they both laughed.

"Vans, Melanie. We've got eight vans packed with food, and there are other people coming in cars with more food and drinks from their homes," and all three leaders acknowledged the gifts that were coming.

"You are bringing that glorious stew, aren't you? We've already had folks offer their place in line to other people so that they could get further back in line and get stew," and Harold and Marilyn both looked surprised.

"Velma, where are those babies?" Melanie pushed Jonathan aside and got a good look at the strollers being pushed by Harold and Marilyn. "They're gorgeous, Velma! You must be very happy!"

"Yes, Melanie, I was very blessed. And," Velma's grin grew bigger, "these are my parents, Melanie: Harold and Marilyn Dinkley," and Melanie smiled even more.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dinkley: welcome to the Dallas County chapter of the North Texas Coalition Center," and Melanie wiped her hands and extended her hand. "Melanie Padilla.

"We are your daughter's and son-in-law's biggest fans; their support for our work and the people who come through this center is well-known, and their cooking is legendary, especially at Christmas."

"As are their after-dinner concerts," the rabbi added. "We've had people who have driven in for the concerts and left checks of support for the center for thousands of dollars. Jonathan and Velma treat everyone the same, just as He has taught; the example that they have set is the Center's dream come true."

"Rabbi Donald Jerome Schneider." and he extended his hand to Harold and Marilyn. "Welcome to the Washington plane," he added.

"Jonathan told us that this concert would be extra-special, and we thought that it was because of their children's first Christmas; we had no idea that he had managed to have Velma's parents come," the priest continued. "Father Jason James Queen, and yes, I've heard all of the 'Father Queen' jokes, so it's all right to laugh," he added.

"Someone call for a van filled with food?" and Elizabeth came in the door.

"Elizabeth!" and Melanie hugged her. "Merry Christmas, dear," and she looked at her and grinned. "Did Jonathan at least feed you before he put you to work?"

"You know him better than that, Melanie: he's just a slave-driver," Elizabeth quipped.

"HEY! I do **not** resemble that remark!" Jonathan tried to look hurt, but Velma punched him in the side, and that deflated his pout.

"Melanie, I brought you a present," Elizabeth grinned and motioned to the person behind the door, and the door opened to reveal-

"FREDDIE!" and Melanie squealed with glee, grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth. "The man of my dreams," Melanie sighed and hugged him, and Fred relaxed after the initial shock.

"I could get used to this," Fred said matter-of-factly, and everyone laughed.

"I told you that the effect wasn't limited to Jefferson women," Jonathan stated.

"Daphne's not going to be happy," Velma replied.

"Until the guys all come after her," Jonathan added, and they both grinned in anticipation.

- - -

Jonathan and Velma had donned their aprons that read "I kissed a scientist, and look what it got me!", and Fred and Daphne both laughed when they saw them.

The last four vans had pulled up together, and the unloading of the food was almost completed. Father Jason just looked up and mouthed "thank you" skyward as he carried in another turkey.

"This is incredible, Jonathan," Melanie said again, and just stared at the serving line that was almost bare before the food invasion; it now was filled and overflowing with food for everyone with all dietary restrictions covered and the tamales were resting comfortably in the steamers; the kitchen was packed with more food and drinks. Family members of the volunteer van drivers were arriving and bringing more food and drinks, and the line had just started to form outside of the front door for the late dinner re-opening in a few minutes.

The Jeffersonians, including Harold and Marilyn, had all donned aprons and were ready to serve. But before they began, Father Queen asked for a moment of prayer.

"Father God, we thank You for the gifts that You have given us: our lives, our health, and our abilities to love and help others. We thank You for Jonathan and Velma and their families and friends and the gifts that they have shared with us this evening. Bless them, and bless their newest members of Your flock, Harold Ethan Dinkley-Davis and Samantha Marilyn Dinkley-Davis, as they begin their lives with their first holiday season. Bless this food for the nourishment of our bodies, bless the music for the nourishment of our spirits, and bless these people that they may receive Your gifts for the nourishments of their souls. In Your name we ask these things…Amen."

"Let's open the doors, y'all, and let the good times roll!" and the cheers and yells began as the doors opened and the smells escaped to the outdoors and pulled in unsuspecting hungry people from all over the neighborhood.

- - -

James, Jamie, Allison, and George all had aprons on, as well, and were doing double duty: bussing tables, and taking on-request pictures of their parents with the guests in the Center that night. James had brought one of Jonathan's digital photo printers with him along with the digital cameras, and he'd set it up to print off copies for his parents to autograph and give to their fans.

'My parents have fans?' James thought as Daphne autographed another picture and kissed the young man who'd requested the picture of her kissing him. "And, Mom and Dad kissing someone else besides each other? EWWWWWWW," and he printed another photo.

- - -

Scooby Jr. did his part: he stood at the door and greeted everyone as the came in:

"Rello!

"Rerry Ristmas!

"Rave Ra Rood Rinner!"

He also got more than his share of hugs and kisses, along with quite a few requests for pictures with him.

- - -

After an hour or so, most of the crowd had retired to the chapel where the concert would take place. Jonathan and Velma were unceremoniously pushed off the serving line after an hour ("You need to go and get ready," Father Queen pointed out.).

Velma went to change, and Jonathan found Harold and pulled him off of the line away from the tamales.

"Harold, I need to ask you something very important." Jonathan's look was serious, and Harold nodded.

"I wasn't able to do this before, so I'm doing it now:

"Mr. Dinkley, I am in love with your daughter, Velma, and I will always be in love with Velma. She means the world to me, and I would like to think that she feels the same way about me. She has spent the past years with me, and we have begun a wonderful life together, but I never had a chance to have you and your wife with us during the most important time in Velma's life.

"I'm going to rectify that, this weekend. With your permission, I would like to ask for Velma's hand in marriage. If you agree, I'm going to ask her tonight," and Jonathan pulled out the ring box and opened it for Harold to see.

Harold looked down at the ring, then looked up at Jonathan who stood there in anticipation. Harold's eyes were filling with tears.

"Jonathan," he started, stopped, and then recovered. "Jonathan, you made us the happiest parents in both planes when you called and told us that Velma was alive. You did it again when you and Velma contacted us and told us that you were getting married. You did it a third time when you told us that we were grandparents. And, then, you called us and told us to pack our bags to come here.

"And, now, you are asking me if you can marry my daughter?" Harold grinned through his tears. "When are you going to surprise her?"

"I'm planning to open the concert with the proposal," Jonathan answered.

"Son, you should know by now that you have my blessing, but since we're never done it face-to-face: Jonathan, you've been like a son to me, and I will proudly give my daughter away to you. This is why you wanted Marilyn to bring her wedding dress and us to bring formal clothes, isn't it?" and he grinned. "Devilishly, clever, Jonathan. I don't know what Velma will do to you for doing this to her; you might want to wait until the last piece and propose, then," Harold offered.

"Sounds like a better plan, Harold. Thank you, sir: you won't be disappointed, and neither will Velma," and Jonathan shook his hand and walked back to get ready for the concert.

'What class,' Harold thought as Jonathan walked away. 'Jonathan, your parents are looking down on you and smiling with pride," and Harold went back to the line and served tamales with an even-bigger smile.

- - -

The concert was, to say the least, a hit.

The chapel held 500 people in the pews and another 50 in the choir loft behind the pulpit; every pew was filled, and the choir loft was packed. There were people seated in the side aisles, and the narthex coming into the chapel from the rear was packed with another 150 people.

They ranged in attire from the homeless who had just finished eating in the Center to couples with the wives in faux and real furs, with diamonds that could pay to rebuild the Center and have change back.

The three religious leaders came out, and everyone laughed as they each held signs identifying them:

PRIEST

MINISTER

RABBI

"So, we won't have to tell the jokes tonight," Melanie opened, and the crowd applauded.

"Happy Hanukah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and peace to you and yours. Tonight we have our annual concert, a very special treat for us here at the Center.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, with no further delay, Jonathan Davis and his lovely wife Velma Dinkley-Davis!" and the applause surprised the Jeffersonians with its intensity as Jonathan walked out following Velma. Daphne giggled, and Fred thought 'Only Velma could carry that off.'

Velma was resplendent in an evening gown, a satin strapless two-tone a-line with a wrap around her shoulders, but that wasn't why Daphne was giggling: it was the color: a palm-beach coral that appeared to the untrained (male) eye as orange.

Jonathan had a classic black-tie-and-tails tuxedo, and his cummerbund matched Velma's dress.

The applause finally died down as they took their seats, Jonathan picking up his cello and Velma sitting on the stool next to him.

They looked at each other, smiled, nodded, and began.

They began with "Joy to the World," followed immediately with "The Coventry Carol," then "What Child is This?" and ended the carol medley with "O Come, All Ye Faithful."

The applause was deafening, and Jonathan and Velma stood and bowed. Velma sat back down and began to play, and Jonathan asked all of the kids and kids at heart to come forward.

"I have a story to tell you tonight," Jonathan started as they all sat around him. "It's a story about the mouse that helped create a Christmas carol," and several of the kids laughed, and several of the adults smiled as they knew the story.

"Once upon a time…" and Jonathan told the story of the mouse that ate the organ bellows in the little chapel in Austria while Velma played background music to Jonathan's story; the pastor who needed music to his lyrics, his friend who needed lyrics to his music, and how they got together before Christmas and created 'Stille Nacht,' and Jonathan began to sing in German:

**Stille Nacht! Heil'ge Nacht!  
Alles schläft; einsam wacht  
Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar.  
Holder Knab' im lockigen Haar,  
Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh! ****Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!**

The crowd surrounding Jonathan was perfectly still during the whole story, and they were totally silent when he began to sing. When he began to sing the verse in English, he motioned for them to join him and did the same for the audience. They sang the single verse, and at the end there was silence, followed by a baby gurgling.

"That's ours," Velma dead-panned, and the crowd broke into loud applause.

"We have one more piece for you in this group before intermission, but I have an announcement to make before we begin," Jonathan said to the crowd. Velma looked puzzled, and even more so when Jonathan walked over to her and motioned to her to stand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you know my wife, Velma Dace Dinkley-Davis. What you don't know is that her parents are here for the first time: Harold and Marilyn, will you please stand?" and Harold and Marilyn stood to applause.

"When I asked Velma to marry me, I was not able to ask her for her father's blessing. I did that, tonight, and Harold gave me permission to seek his daughter's hand.

"So, now, Velma," and Jonathan dropped to one knee in front of over 600 people, her parents, and all of her friends, "I'm going to do it right," and he removed the ring box from his inside pocket and opened it in front of a startled Velma and audience. "I love you, Velma. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, again, with your parents and friends present?" And Jonathan looked up to see Velma's tears and huge smile, and she mouthed 'way to go, creamed corn,' as he removed the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

"What do you think?" Velma asked, and the audience applauded as she pulled him up by the shoulders and kissed him fiercely. "Yes, you wonderful husband, you," she whispered through the tears and the applause of the audience, and Jonathan turned her so that she could see that the crowd, to a person, was standing and applauding her. She kissed him, again, and the applause grew and was joined by whistles.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Jonathan stated simply.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Velma replied.

- - -

The crowd died down as Velma and Jonathan separated and sat once again. Jonathan, this time, picked up his viola de gamba and nodded to Velma. She began the arrangement of "Ave Maria" that they had sung that morning, with Jonathan on the viola de gamba rather than the cello.

Velma began the broken chord accompaniment, her fingers dancing confidently across the frets of the guitar and the strings, pulling the notes to freedom, the smile still having captured her face. She looked down at her hand, now with a new ring, and thought, 'What have I ever done to deserve him?' as she continued to play.

Jonathan sat for a minute, and then softly presented the melody with his bow. The sounds were quiet and respectful, even more mellow than the earlier performance, and the melody was calling to the entire audience, especially the children who were still sitting on the floor at the feet of the performers, amazingly still and quiet and totally transfixed by the music.

Jonathan and Velma played as one, as Jonathan and his viola de gamba soared with wondrous sounds. They finished the first verse, and suddenly Jonathan switched over to the broken chord accompaniment, and Velma picked up the melody on the guitar.

The melody was simple, and Velma played it expertly, again. Velma looked out and saw her parents beaming: her mother was dabbing at tears with her handkerchief, and her father was letting the tears flow, and he smiled back at his daughter.

Then, after the end of the second verse, Jonathan modulated to a lower key, began the broken chord introduction a third time, using his fingers to pluck the strings of his viola de gamba producing the accompaniment, and Velma began to sing again:

**Ave maria, Gratia plena  
Dominus tecum benedicta tu in mulieribus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris tuis jesus  
Sancta maria, Sancta maria, Maria  
Ora pro nobis nobis peccatoribus  
Nunc et in hora, in hora mortis nostrae  
Amen. amen.**

Velma and Jonathan had been watching each other throughout the work, and now focused even more intently as they neared the end. They nodded together as they reached the end, and Velma's voice and Jonathan's instrument both went silent. Silence, then …

The audience exploded out of their chairs with cheers and applause. Jonathan put his viola de gamba down, took Velma's guitar and placed it on his sear, and offered his hand to her as she rose from the stool. Together, they bowed, once, twice, and walked off the stage.

The audience heard Velma, from offstage, yell, "JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER DAVIS! JINKIES, I LOVE YOU!" They laughed and continued to applaud and cheer even louder.

Melanie stood as the applause died down to a mild roar and went to the microphone at the pulpit.

"Believe it or not, folks, that's not the end of the concert . They'll be back after the intermission, so go and enjoy the break. I **know** they will," and the laughter almost overwhelmed the applause and cheers.

- - -

Daphne and Mary Jane ran to the backstage area, followed by Fred and Shaggy. Daphne and Mary Jane ground to a halt, and were rear-ended by Fred and Shaggy: the four almost felt guilty for eaves-peeping on the scene:

Velma sat in Jonathan's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was crying. Jonathan was smiling and stroking her back as she cried and hit at him.

"How could you do this, Jonathan?" she asked. "How could you give me such a perfect Christmas?"

"And, you didn't, Velma? I only had to top twins given to me by my wonderful wife, and the love that she gives me every day…anything that I give you is only a miniscule return of the gifts that you've given to me, my love."

"How long?"

"Did I plan this? Since I first saw you on that gurney, my darling, I've been planning how many different ways that I could show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I've been waiting for this moment forever, Velma, and I'm still nowhere close to matching everything that you've given me.

"You gave me life, Velma. You pulled me out of a personal and professional funk, and carried me higher than I ever believed that I could go."

"Not bad, 'creamed corn,'" and Velma leaned back, grabbed Jonathan's face, and kissed him with such passion that Daphne fully expected the sprinkler system to activate.

"And, how long am I going to hear that line, oh 'Samantha Surrogate?'"

"How does 'forever' sound?"

"Works for me," and he took over the kissing lead.

After a couple of minutes, Fred cleared his throat. Velma and Jonathan looked up, both with big smiles on their faces.

"You two need a room, or else you're gonna 'get busy' on the stage, and then what would those kids think?" Daphne enjoyed taking the serious role, especially when she could make Velma blush like she was doing, now.

"Velma, we need your cushion for a few minutes, and we promise to return him," Fred reached around his wife and pulled Jonathan up, and Velma jumped off Jonathan's lap.

"…and it was such a comfortable cushion, too," Velma contemplated, and Jonathan kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, dear, but I'll only be a moment. 'Heckle and Jeckel' need something from me," and Jonathan pulled back on Fred's arm, and pointed to a small storeroom behind the stage. The three men went into the room and closed the door.

"Ok, dollface, show us the ice," Mary Jane did her very poor 'Al Capone' impression and Velma flashed the ring.

"Did you know what he was going to do?" Daphne asked, and Velma snorted.

"I knew he had something planned when he told me that he wanted to dress up for the concert tonight, but I never expected **this**! Did you know anything, Daphne?"

"Not a clue, Velma," Daphne answered.

"I did," and Velma looked up at the sound of her father's voice, and she saw her parents standing behind the ladies, both of them smiling, and Melanie, James, and Donald all stood behind them, with James and Donald holding the twins.

"Girl, when you give a show, you give a **show**!" Melanie pushed her way to Velma and hugged her.

"This has been amazing, Velma!" She added and Donald looked shell-shocked while James just grinned.

"What? What?" Velma asked, perplexed.

"Your 'Jinkies,' Velma," and Velma blushed, and Melanie continued, "generated such an outpouring from the audience, they went out into the narthex after they heard y'all and pulled out the offering plates.

"We haven't even started to count, because the money's still coming in, but one couple showed me their check before they folded it and put it in the plate: One Thousand Dollars, Velma! They told me that your husband's love for you was worth much more than that, and they wanted to come back and discuss some additional gifts and work in the Center next week!"

"You two are indeed a blessing, Velma," Rabbi Schneider said sincerely, and Father Queen nodded. "Every thing that you've touched since you two came here years ago has become golden."

"It's not me, Rabbi," Velma replied, "It's that glorious man that gave me hope when I had none," and Daphne and Mary Jane hugged her as the three of them all smiled.

- - -

"Jonathan, you stole my thunder." Fred glowered at him when the door closed.

"Stole…what are you talking about, Fred?"

"This," Fred pulled a ring box out of his inside coat pocket and grinned.

"Oh, man, not you, too!" and Shaggy did the same, and all three men just stared at each other for several seconds, and then broke into uproarious laughter.

"You mean to tell me…" and Jonathan sputtered before he started laughing again.

"Great minds…" Fred choked out the words, and he grabbed his sides and kept laughing.

"So, what are we…" and Shaggy couldn't complete a sentence before he fell to his knees, clutching his sides and laughing so hard that he fell over.

"Listen," Jonathan finally was able to catch a breath, "I've got a plan," and Shaggy laughed.

"That's my line," Fred pouted, and they started laughing again until Jonathan was able to calm them down, and he proceeded to tell them his idea. Fred pulled Shaggy up off of the floor, and the two of them listened intently as Jonathan described the plan, and they nodded vigorously.

"Oh, man, the ladies are soo gonna freak," Shaggy said when Jonathan finished.

"It's perfect," Fred agreed.

"So, it's a go?" Jonathan asked?

"Triplets?" Fred put his hand out.

"Triplets," Shaggy out his hand on top of Fred's.

"Triplets," Jonathan's hand topped the pile.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a lovely bottom to get back to," Jonathan grinned as he opened the door. "Oh, Velma? Your cushion's coming," and he stopped when he saw her parents standing in front of the door.

"oops."

Marilyn just laughed, and Harold blushed.

"Where's my 'cushion'?" Velma called out, and she turned the corner and saw Jonathan looking sheepishly at her parents.

"oops," she added, and Melanie's laugh could be heard throughout the chapel.

- - -

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rabbi Schneider spoke into the microphone, and the crowd calmed to a low murmur as they took their seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have blessed us beyond our wildest dreams.

"We came, tonight, to feed the spirits and bodies of those less fortunate than others, and to provide some entertainment for the community. We hoped to collect a small amount, maybe one hundred dollars, to help defray the costs of the electricity and the gas for the last two nights.

"The counting of the gifts has not been completed because there's so much!" and the audience applauded.

"We can tell you that, so far, we have counted one hundred and fifty…thousand…dollars," and the audience stood and applauded even louder. Father Queen and Melanie Padilla came out and applauded the audience along with Rabbi Schneider.

"If we had known that a proposal was all that it took," Melanie added, and the crowd laughed.

"Thank you, all, so very much. You have shown us His true spirit, neighbor helping neighbor, helping those who need help the most. Your gifts come from all persons to all people, and we thank you.

"Now, before you run us off of the stage," and the crowd laughed at Melanie, "let's bring back the 'happy couple:' Jonathan and Velma Davis! OH, JINKIES!" Melanie called, and the two performers came out, arm-in-arm, and the audience jumped to their feet and gave them a standing ovation. Velma looked surprised, but Jonathan took it in stride as he turned Velma towards him and kissed her onstage, and the crowd's yells and applause was almost deafening.

The couple separated, and took their seats on the stage. Velma reached for her guitar, but Jonathan beat her to it and handed it to her gently.

"What did **you** get for Christmas?" Velma asked the audience, and the response was laughter and more applause.

"'I got a rock,'" Jonathan quoted a familiar Halloween character in voice, and the audience laughed again.

"We'd better start, Velma, or they will never let us leave," and Jonathan picked up his cello and started a very relaxed, almost jazz version of "Joy to the World," and Velma joined in after the second verse on her guitar. Jonathan dropped out and left the third verse to Velma as a guitar solo, and the crowd was absorbed by the sounds produced by Velma's fingers as they danced on the strings. They rejoined and played the final verse, and then Jonathan morphed into a very quiet and sad solo rendition of "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen."

Velma sat and watched her husband as he sent his emotions to the audience thru his music, the sadness and the promise of a future intertwined throughout the piece.

He brought it to a close, and he suddenly spun his cello around and began to drum on the back of his cello. A drum responded from offstage to Jonathan's call.

He repeated the pattern, and the off stage drum replied. It then changed into a familiar pattern…thrum…thrum thrum thrum…thrum…over and over, and Velma and Jonathan began to sing the opening of "The Little Drummer Boy," with Velma carrying the melody and only the drums accompanying them..

When they came to the line of the song where the drummer offered to play, the drummer emerged from the background, and Daphne gasped when she saw Jamie step out, carrying a tom-tom and playing expertly. Her drumming grew so intense so quickly that Daphne thought that she were going to break the drumheads, but she quickly receded back to the familiar rhythm, and Velma and Jonathan finished the song with their drummer fading to the end. The drummer ended by clicking her sticks together and raising them above her head, and the audience cheered and applauded wildly.

Jamie had a huge grin on her faces as Jonathan and Velma stood and pulled her to the front of the stage, and the audience cheered the three musicians.

When the applause died down, Velma spoke.

Ladies and Gentlemen, our 'little drummer,' this young lady, is the daughter of my dearest friend, Daphne Blake-Jones. Jamie, take a well-deserved bow," and she bowed and tried to hide her blushing and grinning as the audience applauded her again.

"Before we continue, I have some more announcements to make," Jonathan stated after Jamie ran offstage into her father's arms, and Velma looked up at him as the audience applauded.

'What else do you have planned, Jonathan?' Velma asked herself.

- - -

chapter now complete….

- - -

A/N afterward:

Jonathan's evil, isn't he! But not all of the secrets have been revealed, and we haven't 'jumped the shark' yet, so come back for the final chapter of this arc.

There will be another piece to this story: the second wedding after the historic North Texas snowfall, and other surprises in store. Fred still has a surprise or two up his sleeve, but you've gotten a "hint" in this chapter…

Thanks for sharing this ride with all of my friends, all of you wonderful readers and reviewers, and don't forget to review….


	17. Chapter 16: a ray of hope, trust is born

Have a holly, jolly Christmas

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: All Scooby-Doo characters are property of Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. The original lyrics to the songs quoted in this chapter and the music are the property of the respective author, artists and labels. All other characters are part of the author's vivid imagination (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions as he is barely responsible for himself much of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

**A/N Forward:**

Thank you to my readers and reviewers for your continued support and encouragement. Your words and reviews have fueled me.

This is the final chapter of this story, but, fear not: there's more, as you'll read about in the story itself and the afterward.

And now, without delay:

Chapter 16: A ray of hope, and trust is born

- - -

"Before we continue, I have some more announcements to make," Jonathan stated after Jamie ran offstage into her father's arms, and Velma looked up at him as the audience applauded.

'What else do you have planned, Jonathan?' Velma asked herself.

- - -

"First, I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight and opening your stomachs," several laughs came out of the audience along with several loud cheers, "and your wallets," and even more cheers came.

"There's going to be a cover-page story, tomorrow in the 'Dallas Herald,' and you all will get the first peek at the story. That's why our guests are back there," and Jonathan acknowledged the soldiers and agents standing at the back of the room that had come in at intermission, "and one of the reasons that this concert is being recorded," and he pointed out the cameras around the room. "But, before I give you the headline, I'd like to invite Jamie's mom and dad up here: Frederick Jones and his lovely wife Daphne Blake-Jones," and the audience's applause grew even louder than it began when several of the audience members recognized Fred and Daphne, and there was a murmur going through the audience. "And, their children: James and Jamie Jones, and George and Allison Jones," and the twin twins joined their parents onstage.

"We have some other friends here, as well: Norville Rogers, who goes by the name 'Shaggy,' and his lovely wife, Mary Jane Rogers," and the two of them joined the Jones' on stage to their own loud applause as they, also, were recognized, with one or two gasps coming from the audience. Jonathan stage-whispered, "No pie for you, Mary Jane," and she responded by grinning evilly at Jonathan, who then shuddered (much to the delight of the audience).

"Fred and Shaggy have something that they'd like to say. Who's going first?" and the audience laughed as Fred and Shaggy played Rock, Paper, Scissors: Shaggy won.

Shaggy walked back to his wife, holding the microphone.

"Mary Jane, you never gave up on me. When I was at my lowest, when Scooby died," and there were several gasps of recognition from the audience members, both young and old, "you never left my side. You had every right to, Mary Jane: I offered you nothing except a snack-eating old hippie. I've turned my life around, and it's all because of you.

"Folks" and Shaggy turned to face the audience, "in a week our family will grow from the two of us to six: we've adopted four kids," and the audience applauded wildly.

"Can I call you for some help on the food bill, then?" Shaggy asked jokingly after the applause died down, and the applause was replaced by laughter.

"But, even that number is wrong, now: before we left home, we found out that Mary Jane was pregnant," and the audience jumped to their feet applauding, and Mary Jane blushed deeply as Shaggy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"…and, I wasn't joking about that help with the food bill, folks, but maybe it'd be better spent on food for her," and the men in the audience laughed and the women gave him faux boos and laughed, as well, as Mary Jane punched him in the side.

"Those are good reasons to keep a family together, all right, but the best reason is love, and I've never stopped loving her," and the audience aww'ed as she mouthed 'Me, either.'

"That's why I'm following in Jonathan's footsteps, so to speak," and Shaggy fell to one knee, reached into his inner pocket, and retrieved a box. "Mommy MJ, will you marry me, again?" and Shaggy opened the box to reveal a beautiful emerald and diamond set ring that he slipped on Mary Jane's finger. Mary Jane stared at the ring, then Shaggy, then back at the ring, then back at Shaggy, and a huge smile grew on her face.

"YES, YES, you lunatic, YES!" and she pulled him up, as well, and kissed him to the rousing applause, cheers, and yells from the audience, all led by Melanie, Father Queen, Rabbi Schneider, Jonathan, and Velma.

Daphne was crying and applauding, and she suddenly had an ominous feeling. She looked over at Fred: he had a grin on his face and a bulge in his coat pocket.

"Oh, no, you don't!" she whispered, and she reached into his inner pocket and pulled out three clip-on ascots.

Fred took the microphone from Jonathan who had retrieved it while Shaggy and Mary Jane were otherwise indisposed.

"Most of you don't know that Daphne and I thought, for the longest time, that Velma had died in an explosion," Fred began, and the audience dropped to a negative decibel level.

"Three days after the explosion, I went to Daphne's house and begged her to marry me: I couldn't stand the thought of spending another day without Daphne or the thought that I might die without her knowing how I felt about her," and Fred's voice wavered but only a bit as he spoke. He glanced over at Daphne and smiled, and she mouthed back 'I love you.'

"We've had a great life, relatively safe; well, except for the mysteries," and several of the audience members who weren't sure before were sure now. "Then, we, like many of you, were shaken out of our comfort zones by attacks on our soil.

"We have tried to understand, but we haven't done a very good job of it, have we? Now, my wife is planning to leave her relatively safe job as a media executive and run for Federal office: The Congressional seat representing Coolsville, to be precise," and more pieces fell into place for more audience members.

"I've been scared before, but never like this," and Fred looked at his lovely wife and their four special children, his voice cracking a bit. "Now, I have to be worried that someone might take the mother of my children and the love of my life away from me, and now I think that I have a small inkling of understanding of what the survivors felt." He had been moving slowly over to Daphne's side all while he was talking, and now he was next to her.

"Their loved ones never had the chance: to show their feelings, but I do, now," and Fred quickly stepped in front of her, dropped to one knee, reached into his back pocket, and pulled out the ring box.

"Fooled you, Daphne," he whispered, and he opened the box.

"Daphne Blake-Jones, you've stood by me when I was a fool, an idiot, and a dreamer. You've never judged me…much," and men in the audience laughed and were shushed by their wives, dates, and partners, "and you've always raised me up. You've been my partner, standing besides me, and giving me four wonderful children. Please, Daphne, do me the honor of allowing me to stand beside you one more time. Daphne Blake-Jones, will you marry me, again, this time with Velma as your maid of honor?"

Daphne pulled Fred up and gave him her answer in the form of a kiss, much to the dismay of several single men in the audience. The audience was on its feet, once again, and even louder than before. Three proposals in one night, and they were witnesses to all?

Velma pulled away and grabbed Fred, locking him in a hug that almost cut off his circulation and the audience howled as Fred struggled to pull away and gave in to the inevitable.

Velma finally released Fred, looked and Shaggy and Jonathan, and asked:

"No one else is proposing tonight, right?" she asked, expecting no responses. What she got was a familiar voice -

- - -

"Well" and Velma whipped around to the source of the sound, and realized that she recognized the source:

Velma's father was pulling his wife from the audience onto the stage, and the look on her face was indescribable.

"Mr. Dinkley, I yield the floor to you," Jonathan stated, and Harold wasted no time.

He dropped to one knee, pulled a ring out of his pocket, slipped it on Marilyn's finger, and looked up. She smiled, nodded, and he stood and embraced her.

The audience was perplexed: no show?

"I've already told her 'why' far too many times in the last 5 years," Harold explained simply, and the laughter and the applause were equally loud as he kissed Marilyn in public for the first time since their wedding, and Velma was his loudest cheerleader.

Marilyn was, to say the least, not upset in the least at her husband's unexpected public display of affection.

- - -

There was a commotion at the back of the room, and the audience turned around and saw several men in robes enter the room, all carrying large bags and backpacks. One of the agents reached inside her jacket, but her supervisor standing next to her put his hand on the other agent's arm, leaning over and whispering something to the first agent, and she visibly relaxed

"Iman!" Rabbi Schneider yelled, and he ran and met his friend in the aisle halfway to the stage, and several members of the audience breathed a sigh of relief.

"For those of you who do not know, this is Iman Davi, one of the leaders of the largest Islamic worship center in the D/FW Metroplex, and he has very special news.

"Thank you, Rabbi. Ladies and Gentlemen, we come offering gifts to the Center here for all of the good work that it does, regardless of the recipients' beliefs. From our mosque and our families, we offer as support to the Center $450,249.79," and the men carrying the bags brought them all to the front of the room and placed them on the stage.

The audience was silent, in shock.

"This is our country, too, and we share in the joys and the sorrows.

"I lost my brother on 9/11; he was one of the many people who ran into the World Trade Center to help get people out, and he didn't make it out: his wife was on the 93rd floor of the first Tower that fell.

"His sons are in the US Marines, serving in Afghanistan, and they are definitely 'in harm's way.'

"Most of all people of the Faith want peace; there are people everywhere, and of every faith, who do **not** want the killing to stop, but-

"We are here to let you know that **we** want it to **stop**," and the crowd applauded.

Daphne stepped forward, and spoke softly while the applause continued.

"Iman, my name is-" and he gasped in recognition.

"Daphne Blake! It is you, isn't it?" he stage-whispered and smiled broadly.

"Now, it's Blake-Jones, but, yes, it's me," and his smile grew even bigger.

'You finally married Freddie! I'm so happy for you," and he leaned over and whispered softer, "I've been a fan of your, forever. We shall talk later. I'm so happy you came," and he and the three other religious leaders all came to the front of the stage and applauded the audience and the gentlemen who had arrived bearing gifts.

- - -

"My turn, oh husband-of-mine," and Velma took the microphone from a surprised Jonathan as the audience sat back down and the religious leaders all took their seats.

"Guys, you can listen if you want, but take very good notes so you don't get in trouble and forget," and the ladies in the audience all laughed.

"Ladies," she started, "I want you to see and hear why I so love this man. You've heard him sing, but you've not heard him sing like this," and she motioned to Melanie and Donald. They brought the twins up on stage, and Jonathan was shaking his head violently in the negative.

"Oh, yes, you are, oh pie-man of mine, my love," she whispered to him, and she continued as he grinned.

"He wrote a lullaby, many years ago, for his baby sister, and he started singing it to the twins and me before they were born. The first time that he sang it to them when they were fussy, they quieted down almost immediately. He's gonna sing it for you, tonight," and Velma handed him the microphone and picked up her guitar, and she started the accompaniment before Jonathan could say anything, standing next to him and smiling and egging him on to sing.

The chords were simple, and they even calmed the audience.

Velma played the melody through twice, coaxing Jonathan to sing with her guitar. Even the audience got into the act, and they began to encourage him. Daphne and Fred stood on the stage, holding each other, and Shaggy and Mary Jane had sat down on the stage along with many of the kids who were on stage earlier and had now returned to listen.

Finally, Jonathan sighed deeply, looked at his wife, then walked over to his children, took them in his arms, and he began to sing:

"**Go to sleep, little ones,  
we will always care for you.  
Go to sleep, and always know  
that your dreams can come true."**

Jonathan's face changed visibly as he sang: his smile became soft, and his eyes were focused on the two gifts in his arms.

**  
"Go to sleep, and dream of us,  
we'll always be with you.  
Go to sleep, and always know  
we will always love you.**

**Sleep well, and dream of love,  
we will be beside you.  
All the days, and all the nights  
so your fears won't come through."**

He rocked them gently in his arms, and Harold nudged Marilyn and pointed to the faces: the twins were smiling; Velma was worshipping her husband with her eyes and her hands as she continued to play, and the audience was absorbing the sounds of the music and the voice.

**  
"Go to sleep, and dream of love,  
we will always guard you.  
Go to sleep, and always dream,  
for your dreams can come true," **and Velma joined him in harmony on the final verse,

"**Go to sleep, and dream of us,  
we will always care for you.  
Go to sleep, and always know  
we will always love you."**

Jonathan ended the lullaby, and the audience respected him with their silence. He handed the twins to Harold and Marilyn, they nodded, and they left the stage, placed them into the strollers, and moved to the back of the chapel.

Jonathan turned to his wife and kissed her cheek, and then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He walked over to his chair and sat down, picked up his cello, and smiled to the audience.

"Enjoy the snow?" he asked as he checked his tuning, and the audience chuckled.

"I always was jealous of folks that had a white Christmas until was I stuck in an airport in Wisconsin, waiting for a plane that wouldn't land for eight hours. It was at Christmastime several years ago, and I heard "Winter Wonderland" more times than I wanted to on the overhead music," and the audience, feeling his pain, laughed with him.

"Knowing what I was going to do tonight, I asked Velma to learn this song with the opening that she wasn't familiar with; now, she knows why, and leave it to her to 'improve' upon it," and Jonathan started the introduction as Velma winced, and then grinned at Jonathan.

Velma swayed to the music, a huge smile on her face, and she strutted over to Jonathan and kissed his forehead while he played the introduction. Jonathan fumbled, Velma laughed, and the audience responded with a laugh. Velma shushed them, the audience gasped as an invisible orchestra came over the sound system to play along with Jonathan's cello, and then Velma began:

**Over the ground lies a mantle of white,  
a heaven of diamonds shine down through the night  
_eight_ hearts are thrillin' **

**In spite of the chill in the weather. **

**Love knows no season, love knows no clime,  
Romance will blossom, in weather sublime,  
here in the open **

**We're walking and hoping together! **

During the first verse, Velma swept the stage, covering all of the 'proposers' and 'proposees,' including herself and Jonathan, in the grouping of 'eight hearts,' and the audience laughed as she kissed at the air as she sang.

**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening  
in the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight  
walkin' in a winter wonderland**

**Gone away is the bluebird  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song as we go along  
walkin' in a winter wonderland **

**In the meadow they will build some snowmen  
Then pretend that they are Rabbi S, **

(and she spoke the next lines)

**or Pastor P, **

**or Father Q, **

**or Iman D, **

(then she started singing, again)

**They'll ask: are you married  
We'll say oh, yes,  
And you can do it one more time in town **

**Later on we'll conspire  
As we all dream by the fire  
To face unafraid  
The plans that we made  
Walkin' in a winter wonderland**

**Later on we'll aspire  
to our dreams, by the fire  
to face without fear  
the fact that we're here  
Walkin' in a winter wonderland.**

- - -

The audience loved Velma's antics on stage, and they rewarded her with a huge round of applause.

Velma curtsied, and pulled her friends and her husband all together for a group bow, and then she sat down and started playing a haunting melody.

Jonathan stayed on the stage, and the rest went to their seats while Velma continued playing softly.

"Tonight," Jonathan started, "is a very special night for several reasons.

"You remember that headline that I told you about, earlier?" and several people nodded.

"Well, for those of you that don't know, in my spare time away from raising twins and being blessed as the husband of the most beautiful woman in the world," and Velma twanged a note on her guitar, and the chuckles came from the audience, "and playing a little cello," and the audience laughed, "I'm also a theoretical physicist.

"Well, sometimes theory becomes real life, and that's what happened to me," and Jonathan stepped aside as four men in military uniforms rolled 60-inch plasma screens to the front of the stage, plugged them in, and turned them on. Velma stopped playing when the sets were turned on.

Both screens powered up and revealed the seal of the President of the United States, and then a different person appeared on each screen, and both screens then split three-way to show the other person and Jonathan. The audience and the guests recognized one President, but not the other, and not the same person in all cases.

"My fellow Americans," both Presidents started at the same time, and they laughed.

"You first, President Bradford," and the President on the left began to speak.

"My fellow Americans; but you are not "my Americans," and he smiled, "for you are in another place, with other Americans from your plane of existence," and the audience was sound-absorbent.

"I bring you greetings from Jefferson, DC, our nation's Capital. Some of you there know of it," and he smiled.

"And, by the way, that's for Thomas Jefferson, not Jefferson Davis: I thought I'd better clear that up, for a start," and members of the audience laughed while others took a deep breath of relief.

"Thank you, Mr. President," the other President spoke. I bring you greetings, as well, from our nation's Capital in Washington, DC, and I would like to wish a Merry Christmas to all peoples, in both of our planes."

"Thank you, Mr. Presidents. Maybe I'd better explain," Jonathan smiled, and the Presidents nodded their agreement.

"Scientists have theorized that there were other worlds, other universes, parallel existences, different 'planes of existence," so to speak, as have science fiction writers over the years.

"An explosion in one of these 'planes' and a test taking place in another 'plane' resulted in the transfer of a person from one plane to another.

"As a result of that accident, we've identified the cause of the transfer and been able to successfully communicate between planes. We have identified that signals from one plane have somehow been 'leaking' to the other, and most of you have seen the results of that leakages through an inter-plane hole: more on that, in a moment.

"We are all humans, homo sapiens, living, breathing creatures, who have needs, desires, fears, and heartaches. We are as capable of love on both planes as we are of hatred. We believe in our deities, and in many cases the beliefs are common or very similar on both planes.

"Only at very low-level DNA markers are any differences observable between persons of the different planes. Scientists from both planes agree that these markers have no impact; in fact, persons from one plane could, theoretically, have children with people from another plane.

"We have, after that person was transferred accidentally, been able to communicate, as I stated earlier, and subsequently been able to successfully have individuals from both planes travel to the other.

"We have not, unfortunately, determined how some signals were transmitted in the past from one plane to the other, originally.

"This, as some of you have already figured out, is the explanation of how animated characters that some of us grew up with in the 1960's and have seen their resurgence in the last few years thanks to the wonderful people of the AnimaTastic Channel and the folks at the Zebra Movie Studios.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you again, and for the first time, our guests from the 'Jefferson' Plane, as it has been named, your Mystery Inc. in the flesh:

"Frederick Jones, and his lovely wife Daphne Blake-Jones!" and Fred and Daphne came forward to a thunderous applause from the audience.

"Noville "Shaggy" Rogers, and his equally lovely wife Mary Jane Rogers," and the couple came forward to even louder applause and cheers and some gasps.

"Scooby Doo, Jr," and the applause doubled as Scooby came forward, saying "Rank Rou!" and "Rour're Roo Rind!" as he joined Shaggy on stage. Shaggy pulled a Scooby Snack out, and Scooby grabbed it and laughed as the audience laughed with him.

"And, for me," Jonathan spoke after the audience calmed down and retook their seats, "my personal favorite of the gang: brains and beauty all rolled up in a wonderful package, even in orange," and the audience began to applaud, and Jonathan held up his hand to quiet them, "and the mother of our children and my far-better half, Velma Dinkley Dace-Davis!" and Velma stood to the thunderous applause, walked over to Jonathan in as sultry a manner as he had ever seen, and pulled him down to her face level and kissed him passionately.

The audience liked the display, for they continued to applaud and cheer for another full two minutes.

Finally, Jonathan came up for air and looked at the monitors: both Presidents were laughing.

"Well," President Bradford said, wiping his face now wet with tears of laughter, "I guess you proved that part about cross-plane families," and the audience laughed along with the other President that many had just met.

"And, Velma," the Washington-Plane President added, "you and I are going to need to have a serious conversation about colors and fashion," and the President stood and stepped from behind the desk to reveal the orange full-length skirt that she was wearing, and the audience lost it, again.

"Yes, Madam President," Velma dead-panned and then grinned. "I thought, however, that you'd have 'gone green,'" and the some members of the audience finally caught on.

"Oh, my, God, it can't be," Daphne whispered to herself as she looked at Mary Jane in the Oval Office. The audience had been so busy looking at the President's orange skirt that they had now begun to realize that the President's almost-identical twin was, in Jefferson, Mary Jane Rogers, the wife of Mystery Inc.'s Shaggy Rogers.

- - -

"Madam President, I regret that I cannot come to Washington at this time, just as you cannot come to Jefferson. I am, however, sending to you our first ambassadorial exchange and his credentials for your government's advice and consent," Jefferson's first African-American President, strikingly resembling a Washington-Plane newscaster, presented his first representative.

"The first Cultural Ambassador from US-Jefferson to US-Washington is the perfect person for then job; well, except for his neckwear.

"Mr. Ambassador: please rise, Frederick Jones," President Bradford announced, and the audience was louder than anytime that night as they jumped to their feet and cheered wildly as Fred stood, sheepishly, and accepted the accolades.

"When were you going to tell me?" Daphne whispered to him as he stood in the midst of the cheers.

"Well…now?" Fred responded quietly, and Daphne whacked him on the back of the head, and just as the audience was calming down did they get even louder, this time with laughter and more cheers.

"…and now, the clip-on ascot will become Jefferson's best-known export," Velma whispered to Jonathan, and he grabbed his wife and kissed her again to the applause of the audience….

- - -

After the cheers had all died down (some 5 minutes later), Jonathan returned to the microphone.

"Our 9/11 was Jefferson's 7/4, so we have shared more than either side would have wished to share; and hopefully, we can learn from each other. Maybe, with the headlines tomorrow and the joint world announcements to be made later tonight at the 10:00 special broadcast by both Presidents, we can begin to heal the problems that have impacted so many lives on both our 'planes.'

"Velma and I and the gang here at the Center invited some guests to help us with this last group of pieces. You've already heard them, earlier: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, via remote to the Sanderson Symphony Center in downtown Dallas, the North Texas Symphony Orchestra, the 'Symphony at the Trinity,' and their Maestro, Gene Sanford Sanderson!" and the screens split to reveal the stage and the orchestra as they begin to play 'Jingle Bells' and 'Sleigh Ride,' followed by their arrangement of 'Winter Wonderland.'

"Not to be outdone, President Bradford has graciously arranged to have perform for us the President's Own, Jefferson's US Combined Armed Services Wind Band, under the baton of Major James Sanderson Sanford!" and the second screen split to reveal the band at full attention, then sitting with military precision with the unison stomp of 90 pairs of boots, and the Major stepping out and firing off wind-only versions of 'Jingle Bells" and "Silent Night," followed by an entirely different version of 'Winter Wonderland.'

The audience applauded wildly, as the two conductors bowed to each other and the audience noticed the striking resemblances in the two men.

When the applause completely stopped, Jonathan stood again and took the microphone.

"I know, this has been a shock for many of you. Trust me, I understand: when I walked into that room and saw Velma lying on a table, I was surprised and scared at the same time."

"What, you were scared of orange? You probably weren't any fun at Halloween, were you, Jonathan?" Velma replied with a straight face, and the audience hooted.

"No, Velma," Jonathan laughed with his wife and the audience, "we've all spent too much time being scared of the unknown, whether it was little green men or people who looked different that us or people who believed different than us. We all want to be open to change, to new things, but we all fear change.

"What we all need, have all wished for, what we all want is more hope, more trust," and with that, Velma began to sing a cappella:

**A ray of hope flickers in the sky **

**A tiny star lights up, way up high **

**All across the planes dawns a brand new morn', **

**This comes to pass when trust is born. **

Then, Jamie and her brothers and bongos and conga drums from the symphony and the wind band begin a calypso beat….

**A silent wish sail both seven seas **

**The winds of change shout out thru the trees **

**And the walls of fear crumble, tossed and torn, **

**This comes to pass when more trust is born. **

Then, the Symphony and the Wind Band and their respective choruses join in to back up Velma ….

**A rosy dawn settles all around**

**You know your feet are on solid ground **

**For a spell or two, no one seems forlorn **

**This comes to pass, when more trust is born **

**It's not a dream, illusion now: no more **

**It has come true, more than we've wished for **

**All across the planes dawns a brand new morn **

**It's come to pass; Now that trust is born. **

**It's come to pass; Now that trust is born. **

The audience listened intently to the words sung so powerfully by Velma, and they roared their approval and jumped to their feet in wild applause.Shaggy leaned over to Scooby Jr, and asked, "Man, did you like want to get up and Hula?" and Scooby nodded vigorously.

Mary Jane stared at him and resisted the urge to whack his hand.

Shaggy calmly replied to her non-vocal dressing-down: "Wow, Momma MJ, you've got that 'mother look' down, cold, already!" and grinned. She glared for a moment, then grinned back and kissed his cheek while…

Both Presidents stood and applauded Velma and her 'backup band', and she acknowledged her local musicians, and the Symphony, Wind Band, and their respective choruses.

But, while Jonathan was walking to the front of the stage, and the applause had died down and people began to sit, a single solitary tenor voice began to sing softly and clearly…

**Let there be peace on our earths **

**And let it begin with me. **

**Let there be peace on our earths, **

**the peace that was meant to be. **

The audience turned and craned to see the source, and the cameras searched thru the audience and found the culprit: a young man, mid-to-late 20s in his appearance, wearing a well-worn suit and tie, but neatly dressed. His voice was clear and pure and powerful, and he continued to sing as if he were the only person in the room:

**With God as our Creator**

**Family, all are we. **

**Let me walk with my family **

**in perfect harmony. **

**Let the peace begin with me, **

**Let this be the moment now. **

**With ev'ry step we take **

**Let this be our solemn vow; **

**To take each moment **

**and live each moment **

**in peace eternally. **

**Let there be peace on our earths **

**And let it begin with me. **

When he finished, the audience turned in surprised as they heard applause coming from the direction of the stage and over the speakers in the room:The two Presidents were standing and applauding the surprise soloist, and their applause was joined by the symphony and wind band members and their choruses and all of the people in the room…

"Sir, please, come up, please," Jonathan begged, and the audience cheered as he slowly and reluctantly came forward, but the look on his face turned into a large grin as Daphne and Mary Jane each took one of his arms and escorted him to the stage, and then he blushed mightily as they each kissed one of his cheeks, then moved to the side so he could accept his applause.

"Thank you, sir," and Jonathan came to him and shook his hand, then hugged him quickly, "you sang so clearly what we've been trying to say."

"I just sang it because it felt right," he replied softly, and the audience cheered and stood, applauding him. He looked uncomfortable in the limelight.

"It felt right because it **was** right," Jonathan replied, then he asked, "Are you one of our guests?"

"Yes; I just came in for the stew, and my family got some of that turkey: it was real good!" he smiled, but then the smile ran away. "We didn't have anywhere else to go, so we came in here for the concert, too. It's cold outside, so I thought we could find a place here, or a place to bunk."

"Sir, do you not have a place to stay?" the Washington–plane President asked him directly, and he looked shocked: the President of the United States was speaking to him!

"No, ma'am," and he bowed his head, embarrassed to admit it. "Me and my wife and kids have been sleeping in our car," and the President chocked back her tears.

"Not on my watch, sir, not on my watch. Jonathan, please make sure that this man and his family get to the Hotel Adamson downtown, and tell the manager that he and his family have my suite for as long as they need it. James will understand; if he balks, tell him to call me at the White House," and the audience cheered. "Tell James that anything that they want, they get, and it's on my personal tab."

"In fact, Jonathan," and she grinned, "make sure that the folks here at tonight's concert who don't have a place to stay all have a place to stay for the next month: send me the bill, and I'll pay it, personally."

"Sir, you must be working as a singer, somewhere, aren't you?" and he shook his head no.

"Well," and Jonathan grinned, "this is history repeating itself," and he looked at Velma, and she smiled and let a single tear escape, "we've received calls from agents who want to talk to you," and the man broke down and grabbed Jonathan, shaking as he released his pain.

"Thank you," he whispered, "thank you so much. I lost my job, and we lost our house…."

"I don't even know your name," Jonathan grinned as they pulled back.

"David Advisor," and he stuck out his hand.

"David, I'm Jonathan. Let's talk later: I want you on my next CD; that is, if you're willing to work with me," and the audience cheered and yelled and whistled, and Velma came over and hugged both Jonathan and David.

"Daddy!" and a little girl came running up to the stage, followed by a young woman carrying a young boy.

David reached down, picked up his daughter and hugged her.

"See, Daddy, I told you we should come here tonight. There are angels all around here!" and she hugged her daddy's neck, and the audience cheered again as David's wife and son joined the hug.

Daphne and Mary Jane took them to seats in the front of the audience, and the applause finally died down, but David smile was etched into his face as he hugged his wife, neither of them believing what had just happened.

Jonathan walked back to the center of the stage.

"We've only one more song to sing, tonight," Jonathan stated, and the audience boo'ed heartily.

"You can't **boo** Christmas!" Jonathan exclaimed, and the audience laughed and started cheering, instead.

"Velma and I want to thank you for coming out in this wonderful weather, the biggest snowfall in the last 150 years in North Texas history. We want to thank you, on behalf of the North Texas Coalition Center, for your love and support," and he looked at David and his family.

"They are **still** counting the money," and the audience cheered, and Jonathan held up his hand for silence, "but, so far, including the contributions from our friends at the Islamic Center, we're over US $1.2 Million dollars," and the audience stood and cheered.

The four religious leaders were all in shock: $1.2 Million dollars?

"And they're not finished counting, folks," and the cheering went up.

"This is a record, just like the snowfall. Thank you, from all of the people you're helping who are not here tonight and from those who are. Dreams **do** come true," and Jonathan looked at David and smiled, and David mouthed 'Thank You,' and Jonathan finished his sentence, "now that trust is born between our two planes."

"There's only one song to end an historic evening like we're had tonight." And Jonathan sat back down and he started playing what seemed to be a random pattern of notes that unwound into a recognizable melody that was joined by the President's Own and the Symphony, and they began the introduction to the Christmas Song.

Jonathan put his cello down and went back to the microphone and motioned for the children, David and his family to come back to the stage. The musicians vamped, and Velma came over and stood with her husband at the microphone, carrying their children.

When all of the young people and David and his family were seated and still on the stage, the musicians bridged from their vamp, and Velma took the first and second verses, and Jonathan took the third and fourth:

**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, **

**Jack Frost nipping at your nose, **

**Yuletide carols being sung by a choir **

**And folks dressed up like Eskimos. **

**Everybody knows that turkey and some mistletoe **

**Help to make the season bright, **

**Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow **

**will find it hard to sleep tonight. **

**They know that Santa's on his way, **

**He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh, **

**And every mother's child is gonna spy **

**to see if reindeer really know how to fly. **

**And so I'm offering this simple phrase **

**To kids from one to ninety-two, **

**Although it's been said many times many ways **

**"Merry Christmas to you" **

The symphony's principal cellist took the melody for the bridge, and Jonathan and Velma held each other and each kissed one of their babies, then they sang a duet for the remainder of the song, Jonathan taking the melody….

**And every mother's child is gonna spy **

**to see if reindeer really know how to fly. **

**And so we're offering this simple phrase **

**To kids from one to ninety-two, **

**Although it's been said many times many ways **

**"Merry Christmas to you" **

…and a French horn ended with the opening tune: Chestnuts, Roasting on an Open Fire…and faded out.

"Thank you all, ladies and gentlemen, for everything. We hope that you've enjoyed tonight's concert, and we sincerely hope y'all a very Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year, no matter what plane you're in.

"Velma and I have to go: we've got weddings to get ready for!" and the audience roared its approval and stood as the family of four turned and left the stage, then returned to even more applause after almost a full minute of applause while Jonathan and Velma stood backstage, holding their children and each other, celebrating Christmas in the new and changed world.

David's wife and son hugged David and his daughter, and David was smiling and thinking:

"It's gonna be a great New Year, and it certainly won't be boring!"

While the audience applauded and cheered, David's daughter looked up from her daddy's shoulder and pointed at corner of the ceiling, smiled real big and clapped, and Scooby Jr. looked up and saw three angels, two giving a thumb's up:

Samantha, Ethan, and…

Scooby Jr. then heard his Dad's favorite yell:

"Scooby-Dooby Doo!"

- - -

story complete….

- - -

**A/N afterward:**

They've requested a moment of your time to thank you…and who am I to argue with them?

---

Velma: I'd like to thank all of you for listening to our story. You all got me through the tough times of the gang's breakup, and gave me the chance to find true love for the very first time in my life, and I thank you all for that. I loved Ethan, and I almost lost it when he died. But look what I have, now! This wonderful man, Jonathan, has been my dream come true, and he just keeps giving me one surprise after another!

Come by sometimes, and Jonathan and I will cook dinner for you! Besides, you've got to meet the twins: they're growing so fast!

Oh, and by the way, if I might be allowed a personal note, to a certain 'Mlle. Dinkley.' Good luck on your degree; I look forward to having another Dr. Dinkley in the family. And I liked your picture from that Halloween: orange is a **really** good color for you!

Daphne: I'd like to thank the Presidents for allowing us to share this story with both planes, and especially to all of you that cheered my Freddie into opening up! You know Fred: he's soo not willing to show his emotions. You all rock! And, my Freddie, an Ambassador: how cool is that!

Shaggy: Thank you for your support through all of the tough times; you all have stuck by me just like Mary Jane did, and now I'm looking forward to being a Daddy times five! And, to top it all, my wife's Plane-twin is President! Green **is** good, in sooo many ways….

Jonathan: Thanks for reading our tale. I thought that, when Sam left, I'd never smile or love again. My life has not been the same since Velma came into it: it took a crazy man trying to blow people up to bring my Velma to me, and while I do not **normally** condone space/time explosives, I'm glad that he failed so miserably. Samantha and Ethan, I know you're out there listening, and thank you both for giving us the chance to say thank you to you 'in person,' so to speak.

Velma, we'd better go: we have a wedding to prepare for!

Fred/Daphne/Shaggy/Mary Jane/Harold/Marilyn: and, don't forget, you two: it's not just **your** wedding, anymore!

---

There will be at the least a second arc to this story: the weddings to end the Old Year and start the New Year and the new Plane View after the historic North Texas snowfall, and other surprises in store.

Thanks for sharing this ride with all of my friends, all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. Stay tuned for weddings and surprises, both happiness and angst galore!

Have a holly, jolly, very merry, blessed, and safe Christmas and holiday season, and thank you for allowing me to share your time.

Stay tuned for the next story in this tale:

**Hope grows.**

…cpneb


End file.
